


The End of the Land and the Top of the Sky

by IdunAurora



Series: The Ice Prince and the Dragon Master [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Journey, The Journey continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: If somewhere in this worldthere is someone who understands youit feels like that person is right beside youeven if you're as far apartas the end of the land and the top of the sky- Giallo, Pokémon Black/WhiteYuuri Katsuki. Youngest Dragon Master in history, ruling Pokémon League Champion, soon-to-be Leader of the Hoenn Elite Four. Habit of biting his nails when nervous. Boyfriend of one Viktor Nikiforov, who had a tendency to surprise Yuuri at every turn without much effort, because Viktor Nikiforov was probably the most extraordinary human being Yuuri had ever had the privilege of coming across in his life.And Viktor Nikiforov... oh, Viktor Nikiforov. Top Coordinator, ruling Sinnoh Grand Festival Champion, aspiring ice-type expert at age 22. Voice like a Primarina, grace rivaling that of Meloetta, looks putting Milotic to shame.And, despite his best efforts, still a walking disaster in the kitchen.Update: Character bios and teams can be foundhere!





	1. The Ice Prince and the Dragon Master

**Better than a Movie Title! The Ice Prince and the Dragon Master really are a thing  
** _\- Pokémon Journal_

 **Opposites Attract – Yuuri Katsuki’s Dragons get along Surprisingly well with Viktor Nikiforov’s Ice Types  
** _\- Pokémon Monthly_

 **Love in Lilycove – Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov spotted on a Romantic Ride on the back of Master Katsuki’s Dragonite  
** _\- Poké Chic_

 

“They’re not going to shut up about this in the first place, are they?” Phichit chuckled, sending his best friend yet another link to yet another ridiculous article filled with “facts” about him and his boyfriend. More specifically about their relationship, which had successfully managed to paralyze both the battle and the contest scene as if hit by a particularly strong Thunderbolt.

It had been far more effective than a Giga Impact, to be honest.

“Probably not.” Leo agreed, grinning, while Guang-Hong shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

The Pokémon League Tournament felt ages away, even though it was little more than two weeks since it had ended, and the media was still going Frenzy Plant over the fact that the youngest Dragon Master in history somehow had managed to capture the heart of the most sought-after Top Coordinator hailing from Sinnoh. And vice versa, sure. It was beyond the point of ridiculous already, and that was saying a lot, Phichit thought, as he once had witnessed a Spinda trying to make its way past a Sudowoodoo by continuously bumping into it.

Calling the media crazier than a disoriented Spinda was completely fair at this point, he’d figured.

“What is it this time, then?” Guang-Hong asked, catching Pancham as he jumped up into his arms, trying to get a glimpse of the article in question on Phichit’s tablet over his shoulder.

“Something along the lines of _The Dragon Master that stole the Ice Prince from the World_.” Phichit replied, scrolling back up to have a look. “Ah, no, this one was the other way around, the Ice Prince stealing the Dragon Master all to himself.”

“There’s been a fair share of both, depending on the perspective of a particular site or magazine.” Leo pointed out, Bronzor humming in agreement with its owner, floating right above his shoulder. “Of course, a Hoennian site like Whismurs would see it as Viktor stealing Yuuri, but you only need to move over to Contest Web for an article claiming the opposite.”

“They should just leave them both alone.” Guang-Hong thought, kicking a rock to the side from where it had been lying in the middle of the road, hazardously in the way of bikers.

Phichit nodded, “Yuuri isn’t too comfortable with this new kind of attention, no.” He confirmed, placing his tablet back into his bag, Dedenne immediately seeing her chance to climb up his shorts and into his arms. “I’m not sure about what Viktor actually thinks of it all, though. He might actually like it… a little bit, at least.”

“Are you sure that’s not only your preconceived notions about attention-seeking coordinators shining through?” Leo inquired, amused, “Maybe Viktor doesn’t like it at all.”

Phichit gave a good-natured laugh at the realization.

“Admittedly, I might be doing that.” He noted. “But I still think he’s secretly enjoying the fact that they’re being recognized as a couple, you know? It just seems like a thing he would be happy about.”

“When you put it that way, it sounds highly likely.” Leo relented. Then, he squinted, craning his neck in an attempt to look through and above the thick foliage of the trees ahead. “I think I see the Devon Corporation.”

“Almost there, then!” Phichit grinned, turning to look at Togedemaru, who had jumped onto his shoulder a second earlier, “Ready for a rematch against Roxanne, cousin?”

“Demaru!” the steel- and electric-type assured him confidently, spikes sizzling in anticipation.

“Do you think there’s a chance we would be allowed to use one of the gym’s training courts while we’re in Rustboro?” Guang-Hong pondered hesitantly, “I mean, they’re usually better equipped than public training facilities…” he trailed off.

“That’s not a bad idea at all.” Leo agreed, seeking to give his best friend the confidence boost he was in need of as many times a day as possible. “I really need to polish my skills for the Sinnoh Battle Zone Master Challenge if I’m going to stand a single chance of advancing to the Elite Four-round and higher, and besides,” he looked at the metal disc hovering beside him, “I think Bronzor will be ready to evolve soon; aren’t you?”

“Broooooon.” The small psychic- and steel-type replied, the cry soft and metallic, but holding an unmistakable undertone of discomfort. Leo smiled, allowing his only basic stage-Pokémon to seek refuge beneath his arm, gluing itself to his side to contemplate in peace.

“It’s about time, yeah.” Guang-Hong spoke, looking at Pancham. “Bronzor isn’t the only one.”

“If your ready-to-evolve Pokémon are anything like my Sandshrew was, they’re probably fighting the evolution until the very end because of the difference in size the change will mean for them.” Phichit thought, absentmindedly giving a very happy Dedenne belly-rubs. “Yuuri’s Shelgon apparently took forever to go through with the evolution to Salamence, and almost tore down some trees in the process, which is to be expected with that wingspan, I suppose.” He looked over at Guang-Hong. “I imagine your Pupitar is in the same predicament as Shelgon was.”

“Definitely.” The Johto-native sighed, glancing at Pupitar’s PokéBall in his belt. “I’m a little surprised with how long she’s stayed a Pupitar, though, because she doesn’t like that form at all. As a Larvitar, she was able to move around, but Pupitar is very much stationary. She only participates in double battles for the time being.” He frowned slightly. “I had hoped she would’ve given in to the urge to evolve ages ago, but…” he shook his head, a small, small smile grazing his lips, “…she has to take it at her own pace.”

“Hey! You three over there!”

“Yeah?” Phichit called back as he, Leo and Guang-Hong all turned around to face another trio, a girl and two boys, approaching them from the direction of the woods.

“Trainers?” the boy in the middle wanted to confirm, looking at Pancham, Dedenne and Togedemaru with a spark of anticipation in his eyes, “Would you be up for a triple battle?”

Guang-Hong nervously exchanged glances with Leo, who offered a reassuring smile to calm him down. He then forwarded the smile to Phichit, who answered for all of them:

“Sure!” he grinned brightly, confidently placing a hand on his hip as Dedenne climbed up on his vacant shoulder, “How about moving to that more open area right over there, then?”

“Awesome!” the girl smiled broadly, her Electryke looking pumped and ready to go, “Two Pokémon per trainer, yeah?”

Phichit nodded to Togedemaru, who jumped down onto the ground, and then chose Sandslash’s PokéBall from his belt. Beside him, he noticed Leo and Guang-Hong choosing two balls each from their belts, the only one he recognized being Leo’s Gallade, who had been caught as a Ralts in a Quick Ball because Leo had been afraid the Pokémon would teleport away if he wasn’t fast enough.

He really hoped one of the PokéBalls in Guang-Hong’s hands held his Mightyena with the excellent Intimidate-ability that would make their opponents falter in the very beginning. Encouraged by the thought, he grinned at their challengers.

“You’re on.”

 

Less than an hour later, three gaping trainers stared at their fainted companions in disbelief and shock, while the three trainers on the opposite side of the makeshift battleground were busy praising their Pokémon and spoiling them with PokéPuffs and PokéBeans. The youngsters hadn’t stood a chance against Phichit’s battle-accustomed Pokémon, nor against Leo’s seasoned Gallade and Phichit’s personal nemesis, Claydol.

The best part, though, had been the look on the challengers’ faces when the timid Guang-Hong had sent out his growling Mightyena (Intimidate had worked brilliantly), and then switched her out for his admittedly terrifying Houndoom. They didn’t stand a chance against them, either.

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you, even with the Togedemaru.” The boy who had posed the challenge said sheepishly, looking at Phichit with a bright blush on his cheeks. “You’re Phichit Chulanont, aren’t you?”

“I see I still have some way to go if I’m going to become as famous as my best friend one day.” Phichit grinned, winking at the embarrassed kid. “You might also recognize Leo here from the previous PLT.”

“Oh, yeah!” the other boy exclaimed, eyes widening in recognition as he stared at Leo, “You beat Master Erika during her first match. And you made it to the Elite Four-round with only five fully-evolved Pokémon.”

“Next year, you should be looking out for Guang-Hong, though.” Leo assured them, causing his friend to blush brighter than an overheating Charmeleon. “He’s entering with a team that’s going to destroy the competition.”

“We didn’t stand a chance here, did we?” the girl pondered sheepishly, though she happily accepted the offer to pet Pancham behind the ear when Guang-Hong shyly offered her the opportunity, “We’d better head back to Rustboro and to the Pokémon Center to heal up.”

“That’s where we’re headed.” Phichit happily informed them, feeding Togedemaru one last PokéBean. “Shall we?”

 

***

 _If somewhere in this world_  
_there is someone who understands you_  
_it feels like that person is right beside you_  
_even if you’re as far apart_  
_as the end of the land and the top of the sky_

***

 

From the perspective of a passing Taillow, the city of Lilycove was enjoying a peaceful summer evening in early June. The sun was painting the landscape in golden hues of honey and vermilion, the ocean resembling the blazing flames of Rapidash’s mane with an added dash of sparkle from Cresselia’s wings.

And above the shimmering waters blessed with the light of Ho-Oh itself, flew a lone, majestic Salamence, steadily aiming for the city of Lilycove to bring his rider home.

That Salamence, or rather, his rider, was unknowingly the cause of a distressful situation in the otherwise perfectly idyllic Hoenn evening.

“ _Cursed Giratina!_ Help me out, Katya, he’s going to be home any minute!”

“Gla-a-ceon!”

“Stop laughing at me, you traitor, and _do something!_ ”

Well, “distressful situation” might have been putting it lightly, actually, at least from the perspective of Katya’s frantic trainer. He could already picture all the headlines _Poké Chic_ and _Pokémon Journal_ could sift through their Sieve of Drama to gain a multitude of readers: “Top Coordinator – Perfectly Helpless Cook”, or “Sinnoh’s Top Coordinator turns out to be a Walking Disaster in the Kitchen”, or perhaps “Shining at the Top of the Podium, Burnt in the Bottom of the Pan – Viktor Nikiforov can’t cook an Omelet without setting it on Fire.”

If Kitchen Disaster had been a name, it would have fit right between Extra and Nikiforov.

“ _Thank_ you!” the Top Coordinator exclaimed as his Glaceon _finally_ put out the fire for him, glaring from her to the piece of charcoaled eggs and vegetables in the pan, “And how do you expect me to have time to make another one?” he glanced at his Xtransceiver, heart jumping up in his throat as he realized what the numbers on the screen meant.

“Damned Arceus! He’s going to be home in twenty, there’s no food, the apartment smells like burnt eggs…” he grabbed a handful of silver hair and brought it to his nose, inhaling, then grimacing in disgust, “…and so do I. Great. Fantastic. That’s _exactly_ how I want to smell when Yuuri comes home.”

“Glaa-a-ceon!”

Katya received another glare as she continued to writhe on the floor in laughter, high-pitched giggles Viktor usually found adorable suddenly sounding annoying.

“Make yourself useful and air out the apartment, open the windows and use Icy Wind to get rid of the smell.” He ordered her, slightly relieved that she managed to nod in understanding even if she was still all too amused to stand up. “Ninetales, please help Katya out.” As his Alolan ice- and fairy-type exited her PokéBall to grab Katya by the neck to hoist her up, seeing to it they could get to work, Viktor sniffed his magenta tunic.

Unsurprisingly, his clothes smelled of burnt eggs, too.

Awesome.

“I’m taking a shower.” He announced, heading towards the bedroom to undress and grab the fluffy bathrobe he had left there a couple of weeks earlier. “And making another damned omelet.”

Viktor Nikiforov.

Top Coordinator, ruling Sinnoh Grand Festival Champion, aspiring ice-type expert at age 22. Son of Ice Master Alexander Nikiforov and retired Top Coordinator, fairy-type expert Ekaterina Nikiforov. Boyfriend of one Yuuri Katsuki.

And, despite his progress in the cooking department, unable to cook an omelet.

 

Yuuri Katsuki.

Youngest Dragon Master in history, ruling Pokémon League Champion, soon-to-be Leader of the Hoenn Elite Four. Son of dragon-expert Toshiya Katsuki and dragon breeder Hiroko Katsuki. Boyfriend of one Viktor Nikiforov, who had a tendency to surprise Yuuri at every turn without much effort, because Viktor Nikiforov was probably the most extraordinary human being Yuuri had ever had the privilege of coming across in his life.

In fact, he could sing praises about the blessing that was Viktor Nikiforov in songs that would take decades to finish. That was, if Yuuri had been bestowed with the gift of singing, which he hadn’t.

Viktor, however, had a voice that could rival a Primarina, as if he somehow had been handed the secrets behind a Sparkling Aria or an Oceanic Operetta, which was terribly unfair, but then again, Viktor was unfair in many ways. Not only did he put Altaria to shame with his voice, but he held a grace only rivaled by the legendary Meloetta, and his appearance easily put even the most breathtaking Milotic in second place. Hence, Yuuri found himself asking himself, more often than not, what in the world of Arceus’ creation he had done to deserve to even share the same breathing space as Viktor.

He especially wondered what manner of miraculous _something_ he had done to deserve having this otherworldly being waiting for him in his apartment every – single – evening, with food and warmth and hugs and kisses. Tonight was no different, Yuuri figured, if the light shining through the window on the upper floor of the two-story home Yuuri resided in, right above a lovely elderly couple, was any indication.

Fully expecting to find Viktor in the kitchen with food ready to go at any second like usual, a very unsuspecting and exhausted Dragon Master dragged his tired legs up the stairs to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys for a moment before managing to unlock the door and step inside.

Only to suddenly be _very_ much awake, breath catching in his throat so abruptly he had to cough, slamming a hand to his chest to fight off a certain cardiac arrest.

What in the world of _Arceus…?!_

“Welcome home!” Viktor lilted sweetly in that utterly adorable, teasing, way of his. Yuuri could only stare.

Viktor was standing in, indeed, the kitchen, by the counter, finishing off what looked and smelled like an omelet, so far so good. Then, he turned his head towards Yuuri to bat his eyelashes, aquamarine gems glimmering in satisfied amusement.

“Close the door, please?” he pouted, pink lips clearly softened with that ridiculously expensive lip balm he favored, “It’s a little cold, don’t you think?”

No, it wasn’t, as far as Yuuri was concerned. Quite the opposite, to be honest.

But Viktor was cold, and the door was open. Hence, it needed to be closed. Sure. Of course. Right away.

Yuuri tried to reply, but all he managed was a choked-out noise that caught halfway in his throat, so he settled for reaching out behind him to close the damned door.

Because, quite frankly and even more embarrassingly, the only thing his tired brain and Viktor-starved soul was able to focus on at that moment, was that Viktor was… naked. Or, apart from that skimpy lace-thingy he called underwear and that really didn’t cover much at all, he was very much in his birthday suit. Mouthwateringly gorgeous didn’t even begin to describe the porcelain skin, the tall and slender figure, the loose, silver hair, still damp from a shower, reaching his lower back…

Needless to say, it was more than enough to leave Yuuri in need of a Paralyze Heal, and the worst part was that Viktor _knew_.

“This is rather embarrassing, actually,” Yuuri’s Sweetest Dreams spoke, snowy cheeks dusting Jigglypuff-pink as he worried his bottom lip in a definitely not innocent manner, leaving no doubt to Yuuri’s guess that Viktor knew _precisely_ what he was doing, “you see, I burnt the first omelet, and I smelled so terribly of charcoaled eggs that I had to take a shower, and I didn’t really want to put training clothes on afterwards, which was all I brought with me for tomorrow. Well, that and some clean underwear.”

He punctuated the last statement by jutting his hips out, showing off his peach of an ass as if Yuuri wasn’t already completely wrapped around his finger and just about ready to fall to his knees to beg for mercy.

But no, Viktor was using Attract, and that move was _always_ , without fail, super-effective against Yuuri. He made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan, burying his face in his hands, even as he peered through his fingers because of the impossibility to look away.

“I haven’t even showered or eaten yet!” he squeaked, unable to find anything else to say. Apparently, that was enough to coax a silver-bell laugh from Viktor, which had Yuuri’s heart fluttering like a Beautifly in his chest.

The coordinator took the pan from the stove, then, turned the heat off and turned around, walking up to Yuuri to stand right in front of him. The Dragon Master gulped. There was a dangerously alluring gleam in Viktor’s eyes as he gently pried Yuuri’s hands away from his face to wrap his arm around his neck, pressing all too close and not close enough, resting their foreheads together.

Viktor had been wrong, Yuuri decided.

It was anything but _cold_ in the apartment.

“Welcome home, handsome.” Viktor purred, leaning in to place a kiss onto Yuuri’s lips. Unable to resist the Magnet Pull he was being subjected to, and not really wanting to resist it to begin with, Yuuri helplessly reached out to grab Viktor’s hips, holding him close as he returned the kiss.

He was burning up long before Viktor coaxed his mouth open, Overheat building up from his core and spreading all the way to his fingertips as Viktor won the battle of tongues, just about ready to swallow him whole.

And that was definitely Viktor’s obvious _interest_ pressing against his hip, and oh no, he hadn’t even had dinner yet! Steeling his resolve, he broke the kiss, quickly pecking the confused pout off Viktor’s unfairly pretty face.

“That poor omelet is going to be colder than Katya’s fur before I get around to eating it.” He complained, kind of annoyed but mostly not. “And it’s all your fault.”

Viktor laughed breathily, blue irises only thin, glacial rings around the swallowing black of his dilated pupils, “Well, I didn’t actually plan on this, believe it or not, but I do appreciate the turn of events.”

It was at that moment Yuuri realized there he had one point of resolve stronger than his hunger. The best part? He knew Viktor had, too.

“We need to, _ah!_ , feed our Pokémon.” He reminded his boyfriend, who seemed intent on discarding the omelet altogether and having Yuuri for dinner instead. “I don’t want Hydreigon having an Outrage-fit in my apartment just because Altaria doesn’t get dinner on time.”

Viktor stilled. Yuuri counted to three in his head.

The defeated sigh came on the dot, and Yuuri felt almost guilty. Almost. And truthfully, just as disappointed as Viktor sounded, but he really needed that food, and their Pokémon couldn’t be allowed to starve, either.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right.” Viktor conceded, placing a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek to show he wasn’t mad before pulling back. His eyes, however, were still twinkling. “Pokémon first. Then us.”

Yuuri couldn’t remember ever having filled up six bowls of XXXXL-puffs so quickly.

 

“Yuuri…”

The Dragon Master hummed softly in response, turning his head to look at him. His dark, chocolate pools looked more like charcoal in the dim light in the backyard, Viktor thought.

“What is it?” he asked, voice just as low and quiet as Viktor’s own. Their Pokémon were sleeping mere feet away, spread out all over the lawn, and they really didn’t want to wake them. Katya was tucked up beneath Salamence’s wing, Hydreigon wrapped inside Altaria’s cottony clouds, Ninetales splayed over Dragonite’s belly, and Flygon, Froslass and Weavile had huddled up with Haxorus, as Salamence was currently very cross with Weavile and didn’t allow him anywhere near him for the time being.

It had something to do with a dry-flavored PokéPuff hidden amongst his otherwise spicy ones, and Salamence had really been on the verge of charging up for a Draco Meteor to teach Weavile a lesson. However, he had unusually good self-control for a Salamence, and he never attacked without Yuuri’s permission. Hence, he had settled for breathing fire after the part dark-type as a warning to keep his distance.

Viktor worried his bottom lip as Yuuri turned onto his side in the grass, reaching down to take Viktor’s hand in his, waiting for a reply.

“I just… are you free this weekend?” he settled for asking.

Yuuri blinked, “Well… yes, as far as I know. Drake’s still battling at the League, it’s not like I’ve taken over that part yet. How so?”

“I…” Viktor cursed inwardly for not quite knowing what to say, his mouth having a habit of running ahead without consulting his brain first, but he knew he wanted to express that _something_ that was weighing him down, and he needed to say that _something_ soon because otherwise Yuuri would only worry too much and he would only feel guilty about it.

“I’ve felt stressed out.” He finally decided to start with. “Lately, I mean. With my own training, mentoring young coordinators, preparations for the Lilycove Contest Spectacular, getting ready for all the traveling and…” he offered a small, tired smile, “…you know what I mean.”

Yuuri nodded slowly, and Viktor would strongly like to think he understood. At least on some level.

He knew Yuuri had been training harder than ever since the Pokémon League Tournament, focused on getting his double battle-strategies in order for the Hoenn Battle Resort Master Challenge that was rapidly approaching. With encouragement from Steven and Phoebe, and later the rest of the Hoenn Elite Four when they found out, Yuuri had placed himself in the spider lily-cavern right at the end of Victory Road, offering to battle trainers that made it through the tough cave to Evergrande City. It was both an excellent way for him to stay sharp by battling different trainers, but also to give the trainers a taste of what was awaiting them at the Hoenn League.

Many had accepted the challenge (after a run to the Pokémon Center), but none had walked away victorious. Through Wallace, who had spoken to Steven, Viktor had then learned that Yuuri had managed to make himself immensely popular anyway by generously giving his opponents battling advice afterwards. Of course, he hadn’t yet realized the link between that particular little fact and the mentoring-requests flooding the League’s inbox.

The League had officially argued, in the official _Pokémon League Magazine_ , that Yuuri couldn’t possibly take on apprentices while still being an apprentice himself, and Viktor knew Yuuri had been relieved. He also knew that Yuuri still had gone through and read all the requests, undoubtedly weighing the possibility of taking on an apprentice in the future. Just like Lance had taken him on when he was merely eleven years of age.

Taking on an apprentice would require a lot of commitment, though, Viktor knew. It was a whole different thing to hand out choreography advice to ten-year-old’s than it was to wholeheartedly commit to taking on an apprentice.

Viktor had _lived_ with Lilia. The Indigo Plateau had become a home away from home for Yuuri.

There was no way either of them were ready for that kind of step quite yet. Yuuri had, no doubt, figured as much, too.

“Then…”

Viktor snapped out of his thoughts as Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow to hover above him, brushing their noses together affectionately before continuing:

“…you want to chase away your thoughts and your stress for a couple of days?”

Viktor blinked. Chase away…

…yes. Yes, that was _exactly_ what he wanted. Good thing Yuuri could read his thoughts when he couldn’t even understand what he was thinking himself.

Yuuri chuckled fondly at Viktor, who nodded fervently as words of gratitude caught somewhere in his throat and refused to come out due to emotions. All too many of them. Yuuri might as well have used Disarming Voice, if the effects were anything to go by.

“Well, I admit I’ve been thinking…” the Dragon Master worried his bottom lip, “…but maybe it isn’t relaxing for you, um…”

“What is it you’ve been thinking?” Viktor coaxed, recognizing the hesitance that could easily turn into a “it was nothing!” if he didn’t prevent Yuuri from changing his mind fast enough. To make a point, he reached up to trace a finger along Yuuri’s jawline, intent on halting his racing thought. When Yuuri shuddered, much to his delight, he knew he had succeeded with his task.

“I just thought…” Yuuri blushed a deep, Bounsweet pink, still looking a tad uncertain but speaking anyway, “…I haven’t been to Hasetsu for a while…”

Viktor stilled. Then blinked.

Oh… _oh!_

He swallowed a suddenly-formed nervous lump in his throat, hoping the _gulp_ wasn’t too audible.

“You would take me to… meet your family?” he asked instead, attempting to keep a level head and a steady voice despite the Hyper Voice screaming in his head. Yuuri nodded slowly, cautiously.

“Only if you want to, though.” He clarified. “I don’t want it to be yet another stressing situation for you, so-“

“I’d love to.” Viktor cut him off, because truth be told, he had wanted to meet Yuuri’s parents and his sister for quite a while already. Yuuri had met Viktor’s father several times at the Pokémon League Tournament, after all, and his mother would be a new acquaintance for Yuuri in Lumiose. It was only fair, and he was actually excited, having never visited a dragon shelter before, either. “I’d love to meet them. And I’d love to go there during the weekend.”

“Oh,” Yuuri blinked, surprised, a soft smile spreading on his lips, making Viktor’s heart flutter like a Cutiefly in his chest, “okay. We’ll head to Yu-Topia on Friday evening, then.”

Despite the Grass Knot tightening in his stomach, Butterfrees burst out to flutter around in it as Yuuri leaned down to claim his lips.

The Premier Concours in Lumiose was a mere week and a half away, and any distraction at all was more than welcome for Viktor. Somehow, though, he had a feeling Yuuri was more nervous about the event than he was himself, because Yuuri was always terribly nervous when it came to meeting new people.

This time including Viktor’s mother and Viktor’s best friend.

Viktor could only pray Chris would actually be wearing clothes when meeting Yuuri for the first time, because if he was going to show up wearing only that tight, Liepard-print thong he had considered sufficient clothing when he introduced himself to Chaz a few years back…

…actually, he’d better make a mental note to message Chris about that.

 

**

 

“Is Yuuri coming home?”

Hiroko smiled, placing her newly acquired PokéSmart-phone on the table before looking up at her husband, who sat down beside her on the tatami-mat.

“On Friday evening.” She confirmed, giggling as she received a kiss on the cheek. “He’s bringing Vicchan, too.”

“Well, finally!” Mari commented, fruitlessly attempting to remove Goomy-goo from her sandals with a variety of shoe-cleaning equipment and substances, “I almost thought we would have to wait until the end of the contest season, with how busy they seem to be.”

“Should we ask Yuuri to bring some Goo-Remove from Lilycove?” Hiroko asked her daughter, unable to hide her amusement, even though there was an underline of sympathy in her voice. Mari sighed in defeat, placing the footwear on a spread-out, old newspaper on the floor.

“Yeah.” She decided, shoulders slumping as she glared at her shoes, annoyed. “And tell him to bring a new pair of sandals while you’re at it. I’m dreading the day Goomy evolves, and that day doesn’t appear to very far away, either. She’s been unusually irritable and clingy lately, which is a fantabulous combination. Especially for my shoes.”

“If we’re going to have a Sliggoo around the house, we need to make sure our floors are goo-resistant.” Toshiya pondered, reaching for the tablet on the table. “And we should order help with that from Kalos, to make sure we get something that’s resistant to Sliggoo’s slime. Preferably Goodra-proof, too.”

Hiroko only giggled more as Mari paled. The reality of the tiny, pink-and-violet blob gradually turning into a big, gooey, affectionate dragon suddenly seemed all too close. She groaned, slumping over the table, face buried in her hands.

“May I kill my brother?” she asked grimly, playing her inevitable Death by Goo on repeat in her head. Hiroko laughed then, fondly, shaking her head.

“You’re going to thank him yet, because you know you’ll love Sliggoo and Goodra just as much as you love Goomy now.”

“Goooo-my!”

“Not my pants, too!”


	2. Yu-Topia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wanted something to take his mind off things. The Yu-Topia Akatsuki dragon shelter delivers when it comes to distractions.  
> Featuring "poor Mari".

” _Dodge, Azumarill!_ ”

”Uh, too late, man.” Yuuri faintly registered the other trainer telling his friend, right before Mega Altaria’s Solar Beam hit Azumarill dead on. The part water-type didn’t stand a chance against the devastating force that was Mega Altaria’s special attack, which Yuuri had long since realized rivaled even Hydreigon’s. Which was quite impressive.

Or, according to Viktor, freaking terrifying.

Azumarill’s trainer quickly ran over to his fainted companion to check the damage while Hydreigon and Mega Altaria came to hover on either side of Yuuri, the former growling and the latter cooing softly in contrast as she snapped out of her Mega Evolved form. Yuuri smiled up at them, reaching for Hydreigon’s neck to ground him and make him stop growling, handing them both a large PokéPuff each.

“Well done.” He praised in a low voice as Altaria lowered her head to rub her cheek against his affectionately, always happily seeking bodily contact. “We’ve made progress again.”

“If this is the power of the Hoenn Elite Four, I’ll never make it past Sidney.” Azumarill’s trainer spoke up, recalling his fainted Pokémon into a Nest Ball, indicating he had probably caught her as a tiny Azurill quite a while ago. His gaze flickered over to Hydreigon before he apparently decided he didn’t dare approach, even when his friend came to stand beside him. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try.”

“Good,” Yuuri told him, taking pity on the trainers he had challenged to a double battle and walking up to them instead, “because you do have the potential to make it all the way to the Champion.”

The trainer’s eyes widened, jaw slackening in surprise.

“R-really?” he barely found his voice, staring at Yuuri as if he had just hit him hard with a Wake-Up Slap, “I could make it to Steven?”

“Yes.” Yuuri was confident he was right, because the boy had definitely shown potential. “But be prepared to hit an iron wall when you get there.”

The boy blushed, a sheepish smile spreading on his lips, “Yeah, I didn’t exactly come here with the illusion I could beat the Champion… but if I could make my way all the way through to him, it would already be much more than I could have ever hoped for.”

“And me?” the other trainer asked, an even more sheepish expression on his face, probably replaying his poor Donphan’s downfall against Hydreigon’s Dark Pulse that had just about knocked his Pokémon into another dimension, “I honestly don’t know if I’ll be able to take on the League.”

Yuuri hummed as they started walking out of the spider lily-cavern, Altaria and Hydreigon willingly jumping into their PokéBalls as they passed them.

“Well, Phoebe is undeniably going to give your team some trouble.” He replied, figuring it was best to give an honest answer as the trainer seemed to understand himself that he wasn’t experienced enough for the enormous challenge ahead. “Unless you manage to land Foresight or Odor Sleuth, you’re going to have a rough time, and I can tell you she’s well prepared for both.”

Reaching the Pokémon Center in Evergrande City, the trainers waved farewell to Yuuri as he called out Dragonite to take him over to the League so he could head over to the League Staff’s Healing Station to take care of his Pokémon. He had barely had the time to hand over his PokéBalls to the nurse before he was subjected to a surprise hug, an undignified yelp escaping without his consent.

“Yuuuuuuri!” Phoebe giggled at the reaction, grinning brightly as she detached herself from him to hand over her own PokéBalls, “What news do you bring from the spider lily-cavern? Are we awaiting more challengers today yet?” she pouted, “I’d like to head home soon.”

Having recovered from the shock, Yuuri smiled as he shook his head.

“No more today, no.” He assured, sitting down on the bench by the wall to wait. “The last two trainers I battled just now were going to train some more over the weekend and try their luck on Monday. I’d say it’s safe for you to head back to Pacifidlog when your team has been healed up.”

“Finally!” Phoebe cheered, throwing her hands in there, making her newly acquired Misdreavus float out of her backpack to watch her trainer curiously, “I gather your winning streak is still unbroken, then. Feeling pumped for the Battle Resort?”

Yuuri laughed, pulling a hand through his hair sheepishly, “If you’d ask my team, they’d tell you yes. I’m mostly nervous.”

“You’ll do just fine.” The Ghost Master waved it off, throwing a PokéPuff into the air for the definitely-smaller-than-average Misdreavus to catch, the Pokémon stilling the treat with Psychic before looping in the air to munch it down. “Speaking of which, I actually wanted to ask you if we’re still on for a double battle training session a day, starting on Monday. So,” she cocked an eyebrow, “are we?”

“We are.” Yuuri confirmed, going through his calendar on the Xtransceiver. “Except next Friday.”

Phoebe’s grin only widened.

“Of course.” She acknowledged with a wink. “Please remind your Ice Prince we’re cheering for him, too.”

 

**

 

Dragonite was eager to get going. Viktor could tell by a single glance, because she was standing perfectly still while Yuuri tightened the straps holding their bags around her stomach, her warm, hazel eyes glimmering in anticipation as she followed his every movement.

She knew precisely where they were headed, and Viktor was quite sure Yuuri hadn’t even told her.

“Ready?”

Yuuri’s sudden question snapped Viktor out of his thoughts, and there was something familiar and reassuring about the way he held out his hand for Viktor to take that eased the Grass Knot in his stomach just a little bit. Hence, he found the courage to nod, smiling.

“I’d say so.” He replied, ignoring the Constrict squeezing his innards as he reached out to accept the offered hand. With a little (a lot) more grace than a few months back, he climbed up onto the dragon’s back to seat himself behind Yuuri, gluing himself to his backside and wrapping his arms tightly around the Dragon Master’s middle.

_I’m not nervous, I’m not nervous…_

_…who am I kidding, I’m so nervous._

“All right,” Yuuri spoke up, patting the dragon’s neck, “let’s go. To Hasetsu, Dragonite.”

It was the first time Viktor experienced a takeoff from anywhere else than the secluded beach by the northeast shore of Lilycove, and also the first time he experienced Dragonite not using a running start to get them airborne. This time around, Dragonite instead bent her knees and then jumped, rising straight into the air from the backyard of Yuuri’s apartment before turning in the direction they were going.

And that direction was, for once, not across the ocean, but instead to the southwest to fly across the green region of Hoenn.

“How far is it to Hasetsu?” Viktor asked, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck just because he could, and also because he wanted to. There was something pleasantly thrilling about feeling Yuuri’s Buneary.pulse quicken when he did it that he couldn’t resist.

“Well, with the pace we usually go to the League, it takes Dragonite about half an hour.” Yuuri replied, cheeks a lovely shade of Cherubi-pink.

Viktor hummed, tightening his grip around Yuuri as Dragonite veered to the side to avoid having to navigate straight through a flock of Taillow, “Did you remember to bring that Goo-Remove your sister asked for?”

Yuuri laughed, “I did. And two pairs of sandals.”

 

In the end, it was Viktor’s heartrate that was thumping at Buneary-pace when Dragonite began her ascent towards what looked like an enormous meadow with lush grass, four enormous barns, at least three wells and a pond, all surrounded by tall trees.

“Land a little closer to the house, Dragonite.” Yuuri instructed his dragon, who gave up a soft cry of understanding and took them a further towards the main building of the shelter. She halted smoothly in the air before descending, the grass bowing beneath them as she fluttered her wings rapidly to keep them steady, almost soundlessly touching down.

Viktor’s heart was hammering its way out of his chest when he gratefully accepted Yuuri’s offered hand to hop down, his legs feeling unusually unsteady even after a flight. Then, it jumped straight up in his throat when a very excited “Yuuri!” was heard from the direction of the house. Before he could blink, a woman, that couldn’t be anyone else other than Yuuri’s mother, came rushing over to them, eyes sparkling in delight as she threw her arms around her son, squeezing him tightly.

“So good to have you home, sweetie.” She sighed delightedly in what could only be described as the purest essence of happiness, as if she was completely unaware that Viktor’s already overworked heart was about to burst at the display. It didn’t help that Yuuri’s mother was about a head shorter than her son, which made the whole thing even more heart-melting.

“It’s good to see you, mom.” Yuuri murmured, letting go to fidget nervously with his sleeves. “Um, this is…”

But Yuuri didn’t have time to finish the sentence, because the adorably short woman was suddenly attached to Viktor’s middle, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug with surprisingly strong arms, leaving him momentarily breathless as all oxygen was pushed out of his lungs. Yuuri’s mother chuckled fondly.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Vicchan.” She greeted him, immediately applying a nickname Viktor hadn’t expected, but finding he didn’t mind. Perhaps because his brain had used Teleport and taken his tongue with him. She parted from his middle just enough to look up at him with stars shining in her eyes, looking like her birthday had arrived early.

“I’m Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother. Welcome to Yu-Topia.”

There was something very warm and very _nice_ blooming in Viktor’s chest, then, but he was too pleasantly shocked and surprised by the warm greeting for Tears of Emotions to spill, crying instead internally at the sudden tidal wave of affection that washed over him. “Hiroko Katsuki” and “adorable” would forever be synonyms in his mind from that point onward, he knew.

“Thank you for having me.” He finally managed to squeeze out, feeling obliged to say _something_ even when at a loss for words. “And it’s very nice to meet you, too.”

Hiroko giggled, and Viktor was by then sure he wasn’t going to survive the weekend, because the similarities between Yuuri and his mother were clear as daylight and made of all the things Viktor loved. The round cheeks, the chocolatey eyes, the glasses, the… _cuteness_. So many little things and traits he scarcely knew where to start.

“You’re always welcome here, Vicchan.” Hiroko insisted, before suddenly being distracted by Dragonite nudging her head with her cheek, at which she turned around in an instant, clasping her hands together.

“Dragonite, darling, I could never forget you!” she laughed warmly, walking up to the dragon as she lowered her head to look at the, comparatively, tiny woman, “Here, sweetie, we made them just for you…”

“Draaaagonite.” The dragon replied appreciatively in her gentle manner, happily accepting the PokéPuffs she was offered munching them all down in a few bites. Hiroko patted her belly.

“I’ll bring you a big bowl with some more of those, okay? We have many mouths to feed this weekend.” She then turned to Yuuri and relived him of both his own and Viktor’s bag without a word and without a protest from Yuuri, who merely looked like he was sheepishly accepting defeat to a fight that hadn’t even started. “Come on in, Mari and dad are waiting.”

“And Minako?” Yuuri asked, instinctively taking Viktor’s hand when it was within reach, much to Viktor’s enormous relief. He gave Yuuri’s a gentle squeeze in appreciation.

“She should be here for dinner.” Hiroko revealed as they headed towards the house, Dragonite lying down on the ground to take a nap before dinner. “But before that, we should feed the Pokémon. All of them, yours included. And I would suggest a tour of the shelter tomorrow morning when the sun is up; meeting new dragons in the dark for the first time isn’t usually considered a very relaxing experience.”

Viktor let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, causing Hiroko to giggle and Yuuri to reassuringly squeeze his hand, barely holding back a chuckle. Maybe meeting the shelter dragons in the sunlight wouldn’t be too scary in the sunlight, but…

“What about…?” he had merely started the question at the forefront of his mind before Hiroko was already ready with an answer.

“Oh, dear, don’t worry.” She smiled at him over her shoulder. “Your darlings are good friends with my Yuuri’s dragons, as far as I’ve understood; they’re in good hands here. Dragons don’t like the cold, though, so I’m afraid we have no ice-coolers to offer, but…”

“That’s no problem.” Viktor quickly assured, shaking his head. “They prefer sleeping with Yuuri’s team, anyway.”

“Well, then there isn’t really anything to worry about at all.” Hiroko decided. “I’ll take your bags inside, no need to rush.”

“Hey, kid.”

Only when she spoke did Viktor spot the figure on the porch, and only then did he understand Hiroko’s last comment. She was leaning against the railing, arms crossed and a lit cigarette sitting loosely between her lips, dressed in baggy, purple pants and a matching t-shirt, hair pulled up and kept in place by a yellow bandana.

And by her bare feet bobbed a small, pink-and-violet blob.

“Hi, Mari.” Yuuri greeted as they stepped onto the porch. “Hi, Goomy.”

The blob apparently recognized Yuuri instantly, because it gave up a delighted “Gooooo-my!” and slid right across the wood over to him and Viktor, leaving a trail of goo in its wake. Before Viktor had the time to become very afraid of the fate of his shoes, Yuuri had quickly thrown a small PokéPuff into the air, distracting the dragon to stop in its tracks and catch the treat, saving their feet from Goo Doom.

“Wish that worked every time.” Mari muttered, a hint of amusement in her voice as she put out the cigarette in the ash tray. “You brought Goo-Remove?”

“Extra large.” Yuuri assured. “And two pairs of sandals.”

Mari blinked, “Two? I need at least twenty, but I suppose I only asked for a single pair, so I shouldn’t be complaining. Thanks, kid.” She clicked her tongue when Goomy was about to make a new attempt at Viktor’s shoes. “Goomy, no; come here.”

“Goo-oo-myy!” the blob whined, but immediately changed direction and headed back over to Mari, circling her feet and leaving a slimy circle around her. Mari sighed, scratching her neck.

“She’s just about ready to evolve, I’d say.” She told them, causing Yuuri to raise his eyebrows in surprise. “She’s been whiny and clingy for months now.”

“You could have told me earlier.” Yuuri pointed out, giving her a sheepish smile. “I could have brought an extra jug of Goo-Remove, too. Dragonite wouldn’t have had any trouble carrying a little extra weight.”

Mari waved it off, stepping out of the goo-circle to come up to them, Goomy (literally) trailing behind her, “I’ll order a whole crate from Kalos, don’t worry about it.”

She then stuck out her hand to Viktor, who was shaken out of his thoughts in an instant and quickly reached out to grab it, “I’m Mari, Yuuri’s sister. It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve mostly seen you plastered to my brother’s walls when he still lived at home…”

“ _Mari!_ ” Yuuri half hissed, half whimpered, cheeks burning with Overheat. The reaction helped Viktor relax, oddly enough, and he could only giggle at the mental image and the reminder that Yuuri definitely had been his biggest fan. _Was_ his biggest fan.

“I think my former mentor, Lilia, would have a similar story to tell from my time in Snowbelle.” He decided to have mercy on his Cherrim-in-Overcast-Form-boyfriend, who had buried his flaming face in his hands. He ignored the feeling of his own cheeks dusting pink at the confession, giving Mari a dazzling smile instead. “And it’s nice to finally meet you, too.”

“Don’t tell Goomy that unless you want to tell your clothes goodbye.” She warned him, but there was an amused twinkle in her eye. “Let’s step inside, yeah? Dad’s been cleaning up food bowls, he should be done by now.”

 

Yuuri’s dad, Toshiya, was just as warm and humble as his wife, eagerly shaking Viktor’s hand and welcoming him to the shelter. Later on, Viktor would realize that what he actually meant was “welcome to the family”, but in the moment, he was too overwhelmed to spot it.

“I hear you’re aspiring to become an ice-type expert.” Toshiya said, eyes shining with enthusiasm. “Have the requirements changed lately? It’s been a while since I became a dragon expert…”

“One thing at a time, dearest.” Hiroko gently scolded her husband, dumping an enormous bag of XXXXL-puffs into his arms. “Start filling up the wheelbarrows and get the food bowls ready to go; Gabite is already trying to have rocks for dinner, and Shelgon is about to make a hole in the wall.”

“How many dragons do you have here at the moment?” Viktor asked as Toshiya excused himself. Hiroko hummed, clasping her hands together in thought.

“Right now, we have twenty-one dragons here, and that’s including out own little darlings. I got my Gible from an egg when I was seven, and Garchomp now helps us around here, especially with Gabite for now. She’s never been fond of battling… Anyhow, twenty-one is not as many as we had when Yuuri still lived at home, but the number has increased during the past years again, in fact.”

Viktor had already resigned to the fate that he would never quite get used to Yuuri talking about Salamence and Haxorus as his darlings, and there was something about calling a big and scary Garchomp “darling” that just didn’t fit his mental image of “darling”. It was like calling a Tentacruel “cute”, or a Muk “adorable.” Just looking at Katya eating her food beside Salamence made it even more impossible for Viktor to understand how the Katsuki’s felt “darling” was an appropriate endearment for humongous, terrifying dragons.

Then again, Yuuri climbing up on Haxorus’ leg to hug him and call him darling was undeniably adorable.

 

While their Pokémon tucked in on their dinner, Viktor’s team sticking unusually close to Yuuri’s in their new surroundings, Viktor and Yuuri headed up to the second floor and all the way to the end of the corridor.

“It’s been a while.” Yuuri murmured fondly as he slid the door open. Then, his cheeks turned Bounsweet-pink as if hit by a Fairy Wind. “O-oh…”

“What is it?” Viktor inquired curiously, watching in fascination as the blush spread up to Yuuri’s ears.

“Um…” Yuuri tentatively stepped inside what was obviously his room, a few posters of Viktor on the walls and all, but that didn’t seem to be the cause of his reddening face, “…mom’s refurnished a little…”

While Viktor had never seen Yuuri’s room before, it was still clear as day what the refurnishing was all about. Especially as it made Yuuri blush.

Where there surely at some point in the history of Yuuri Katsuki’s room had been a smaller, narrower bed was now an obviously new one, and considering it barely fit in the corner where it had been placed, it might have been almost twice the size of the old one. Perhaps. It was also without a doubt the newest piece of furniture in the room, not worn like the bookshelf or the writing desk, but scratch-free and unused.

“Looks cozy.” Viktor casually commented, walking over to the bed to sit down on it, bouncing a little to, uh… test the mattress, sure. “We’ll have a couple of comfortable nights ahead of us, I think.”

Yuuri hummed, cheeks still tinted pink as he closed the door before coming over to sit down beside Viktor.

“Yeah, it’s not bad.” He agreed, feeling the soft bead-spread beneath his palms. “And we’ll have a little more room than I thought we would.”

Viktor barely gave Yuuri time to register the mischievous glint in his eyes before he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. The Dragon Master let out an undignified yelp, looking up to find Viktor hovering upside-down above him with a Gengarly-grin on face.

“We won’t need much more room anyway, will we?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened comically, “The walls are paper-thin-“

Viktor dipped down to cut off the protest with a kiss, “Better keep quiet, then.”

“ _Viktor!_ ”

 

Their Pokémon were all asleep long before Viktor and Yuuri sat down by the dinner table on the tatami mat in the dining area, and by then, Viktor had had plenty of time to tense up his nerves again just in time for the meeting with that one guest that had yet to arrive.

That one guest being Yuuri’s self-proclaimed aunt, Minako Okukawa. Viktor only knew her as a former Kimono Girl and choreographer at the Ecruteak Dance Theater in Johto, and Yuuri had then told him she still choreographed from time to time, and mentored up-and-coming dancers. Apparently, she was also an expert on Eeveelutions.

“She’ll love Katya.” Yuuri had attempted to assure him ages ago. “She has a weak spot for Eevee and all its evolutions. And she has an Espeon herself.”

Katya was, therefore, Viktor’s only hope of avoiding a shovel talk, he had figured. Or so he thought until Minako Okukawa actually arrived in all her straight-backed glory (Lilia would have been proud of the posture she seemed to be holding effortlessly) right when Hiroko and Toshiya brought the katsudon to the table.

Apparently, there was a much better way to avoid shovel talk than Katya.

“You must be Viktor.” Minako spoke as she sat down next to Mari, politely offering her hand over the table for Viktor to shake, and Viktor could swear Yuuri was rolling his eyes beside him at her. “Minako Okukawa, family friend. Now, I’d like to know-“

Viktor barely had time to brace himself before his internal shield was stopped due to confusion. The cause?

Hiroko.

“Oh, Vicchan is such a sweetie!” she cooed happily, placing a big bowl of katsudon in front of him, “He helped me reach the bigger water can on the upper shelf only ten minutes ago, and his Pokémon are such darlings, too; Katya even gave me a kiss.”

Most of Viktor’s dinner was spent in silent amazement and constantly blushing cheeks, watching as Hiroko effortlessly and with surprising amounts of energy prevented every attempt at shovel talk from Minako’s side. Yuuri’s lips seemed to progressively tug more and more into a smile as it went along, blushing himself every time he was mentioned.

Suddenly, the bowls were empty, and a bottle of rice wine landed on the table from _somewhere_ , and alarmingly soon after, another two showed up. And then, a light weight and a fluffy cloud appeared on Viktor’s head and barely within his field of vision.

Hiroko giggled at his surprised expression, “Just lift him down, dear, he can’t resist doing that. It’s like having a living, breathing hat.”

Gingerly, Viktor reached up to lift the Swablu off his head, the Pokémon willingly seating itself in his lap instead. It blinked big, beady eyes at him.

“Bluuu, swaa-blu.”

_Pet me, please_.

Well, at least, he asked nicely.

As soon as Viktor started petting his head, though, he started humming, and Hiroko gently clicked her tongue (in sharp contrast to how Yuuri had to do when he needed Hydreigon to locate him). Swablu nudged Viktor’s hand affectionately before he jumped down onto the floor to waddle over to his caretaker.

“We can’t have both alcohol and your humming, honey.” Hiroko kindly explained to the dragon-to be, offering a small treat in consolation.

After a fourth bottle Teleported onto the table (actually, they seemed to be appearing from beneath the part of the table Toshiya was sitting at), Minako had apparently forgotten all about shovel talk, and the blush quickly transferred from Viktor’s to Yuuri’s face, much to Viktor’s delight.

“You, _hic_ , take care of our Yuuri, yeah?” she slurred, reaching over to pat Viktor’s shoulder, but missed and patted the table instead, “Good boy, _hic_ , he is. And you, too; _hic_ , good boy.”

Maybe it really hadn’t been at all as stressful as he had feared, Viktor recognized as he and Yuuri quite gracelessly stumbled to the upper floor a few hours later. Maybe it was… just what he needed, in fact.

A distraction.

 

**

 

For once, it was Yuuri who had to drag Viktor out of bed the following morning and not the other way around. Viktor blamed the rice wine for that.

As soon as he was reminded of the fact that his Pokémon wanted, and needed, food, Viktor had somehow managed to pull himself together enough to take a shower before heading downstairs. Having spent the night with Yuuri’s team out in the yard, Viktor’s Pokémon were a little more at ease when they headed out to give them breakfast, but soon started getting a bit restless.

The answer as to why came in the form of a growl somewhere behind Salamence.

“Don’t be silly, Gabite.” Mari scolded the annoyed dragon, pointing towards the closest barn with a stern expression. “Stop growling and get back inside, otherwise there’ll be no breakfast.”

The dragon immediately stopped growling, only glaring at Mari as it turned around, obviously sulking as it headed back towards the barn.

“Let’s go say hello.” Hiroko smiled widely, pushing an enormous wheelbarrow full of puffs in front of her. “Come on, darlings, we shouldn’t keep them waiting; would you grab a barrow each?”

“We can’t store food anywhere near the dragons, so it has to be kept on the other side of the house out of reach from them.” Yuuri explained as he and Viktor did as told and steered a wheelbarrow each after Mari and Hiroko towards the barn, Toshiya following shortly behind them. “They’d just munch it all down in seconds. Or, Gabite would, at least.”

If meeting Yuuri’s, frankly, overwhelming team a few months earlier had been a Grass Knot-extraordinaire experience, Viktor wasn’t quite sure how to describe the feeling of being faced with about a couple dozen new dragons on an early Saturday morning. Anxious, perhaps. Or nerve-racking. Or thrillingly distressed, if the combination was even possible.

 The first barn held Hiroko’s beloved Garchomp, whom they met by the door as she came out to drag a growling and aggravated Gabite back with her, completely ignoring the fact that the smalled dragon was trying to bite her arms off. There were also a couple of Gibles, and Mari explained to Viktor that they couldn’t keep any other dragons there because of Gabite’s hostility and his relentless pursuit in eating just about everything that could even remotely classify as food.

The thing was, Hiroko added, that he didn’t dare steal from the much stronger and larger Garchomp, and by extension he didn’t have the nerve to snatch anything from the Gibles either, as they were Garchomp’s own children.

“She laid three eggs instead of one.” She explained with a shrug when Viktor gaped at her. “Unusual, but not unheard of. The trainer could only take one, though.”

The second barn was a bit more crowded.

“Be ready to duck.” Mari warned (mostly) Viktor over her shoulder as Hiroko used a remote to open the doors. “They’re already flying.”

Viktor had barely bowed his head before three energetic Vibravas surged through the opening and out onto the meadow, his ponytail flailing at the combined force of their rapidly fluttering wings.

“Oh,” Yuuri noted, looking over at the happy trio, “Trapinch evolved.”

“Only a couple of weeks ago.” Hiroko confirmed. “But the Noibats persistently stay unevolved.”

“There’s three of them inside.” Yuuri clarified as they made their way into the possibly biggest barn on the farm. “And Mari’s Flygon, Fraxure and a Haxorus.”

“Drampa is here now, too, and Hakamo-o followed her here.” Hiroko revealed, and it was very good that she did, because otherwise Viktor swore he would have fainted at the sight of the enormous Alolan dragon about the size of Yuuri’s Salamence, possibly bigger, staring at them curiously with pink eyes about the size of Jigglypuffs. “She didn’t like the fuss of Shelgon bumping into her all the time, and she and Hakamo-o felt a bit lonely in the just-in-case barn by the edge of the property. Hence, we moved them here, and everyone’s been quite happy with the arrangement so far.”

“So, there’s only dad’s Salamence and Shelgon in the new barn now?” Yuuri asked, walking up to the Alolan dragon to pat her neck.

“Salamence has her hands full with Shelgon, anyway.” Mari confirmed, filling up a food bowl the size of a small swimming pool, presumably for Drampa. “He’s about ten times worse than she was when she was still a Shelgon, dad says, which should mean she’s at least fifteen times worse than your Shelgon was.”

“Noiiiii!”

“Whoa, Arceus!” Viktor yelped, actually having to take a step back as what had to be the smallest Noibat he had ever seen flew straight into his chest and into his arms, looking up at him with wide, yellow eyes, wings fluttering as it apparently couldn’t decide whether to stay where it was or fly around him, “Hello there.”

“Oh, she’s the affectionate one.” Hiroko informed him fondly when Noibat decided Viktor’s face didn’t have enough kisses on it yet, clinging to his sweater with surprisingly gentle claws. “Which means she loves it when Altaria visits.”

“Which means Hydreigon doesn’t like her very much.” Yuuri admitted with a sheepish grin.

Viktor could very well imagine.

 

Toshiya’s Salamence in the so called “new barn” wasn’t nearly as big as Yuuri’s, and she definitely had her claws full with the constantly annoyed Shelgon, who seemed to have a personality otherwise heavily associated with the Deino-evolution line. Up-the-wall restless with an incurable urge to bumble into anything that moved… or didn’t move. There didn’t actually appear to be much of a difference.

To Viktor’s enormous delight, Hiroko was more than happy to give him a few lessons in How to Take Care of Dragons during the day, effectively taking his mind off everything that had to do with contests and battling for the time being.

She happily showed him how to get on top of the skyscraper that was Drampa to brush her neck, which caused the dragon to rumble contentedly. The vibrations beneath him felt more like an upcoming earthquake than a pleased dragon, but at least it was a _pleased_ upcoming earthquake. It made sense at the time, and Viktor would later revisit his thoughts and wonder how in the world he ever thought an earthquake could sound pleased.

Hiroko also showed him how to calm down Shelgon if he got beyond-control unruly (“Hum a tune in minor; it makes him slow down enough for Salamence to catch him and take over”), how to pet the Noibats in the right way for them to fall asleep for their mid-day nap (Right beneath the chin, just on the left-hand side, put a little more pressure there… there you go”) and how to prevent Dragalge from accidentally poisoning the pond it shared with a Dratini (“See the glands right beneath the pectoral fins? When they start looking swollen, they’re filled up, and then you just take an antidote…”).

Viktor really, really owed her for her patience. And for the distraction she so generously provided him with.

 

Unbeknownst to Viktor, Yuuri’s heart was just about to burst.

“He learns quickly.” Mari commented, sounding almost surprisingly impressed, which Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about. Viktor learned quickly because he was always willing and eager to do so, and that was only one of the million things Yuuri loved about him. “You should visit more often.”

He couldn’t help but snort at that, “Why? So he can take chores off your hands?”

“There’s that.” Mari admitted with a grin. “But also because it looks like his Ninetales has taken a liking to our old lady.”

She was right.

Viktor’s companion had cautiously approached the ginormous Drampa when the old dragon had slowly waddled out of the barn to drink directly from the closest (and the biggest) well. Perhaps Ninetales had recognized her as a fellow Alolan species. Drampa had kindly lowered her head about twice the size of Ninetales to the ground to make herself less intimidating, and was currently shielding the part ice-type from the sunlight with the wide shadow her body provided.

“Um…” both Yuuri and Mari turned to look at Viktor, who had returned from the pond with Hiroko and was looking at the dragons and his own team-members making themselves cozy in the grass, “…I don’t think Katya likes that Noibat very much.”

He was also right.

Katya was glaring icicle-daggers at another one of the clingy little Noibats (the one who had given Viktor kisses was perched happily atop Altaria’s head) that had seated herself on Salamence’s front leg, cheerily chatting away with Yuuri’s powerhouse. The Glaceon, understandably, looked just about ready to Ice Beam the tiny dragon straight into the Distortion World.

“She won’t attack her, will she?” Mari wanted to confirm when Katya froze her fur in annoyance, diamond dust flying in a flurry around her as she chilled the air around her in the process.

“No, she won’t.” Viktor assured her, but he was giving his oldest companion a disapproving look. “She doesn’t attack unless I tell her to. Otherwise we would have had to use Ice Heals on every reporter that has irritated her, ever, and there’s a lot of those.”

 

**

 

Viktor couldn’t remember the last time he had been so tired he was about to fall asleep at the dinner table, food still in the bowl, barely able to coordinate a pair of chopsticks. No matter how much stress and pressure had been weighing down on him lately, he hadn’t felt true and utter exhaustion in a long while.

A _good_ kind of exhaustion.

So many new things to take in, so many things he had yet to learn, so many things he still _wanted_ to learn, so many new people and Pokémon…

Somehow, he managed to finish the food, leaning on Yuuri’s shoulder while Minako poured them all a cup of rice wine each. Yuuri was solid and warm beside him, cheeks dusting pink as he wrapped an arm around Viktor’s waist to offer some support.

“You’ll be sore tomorrow.” He worried in a low voice as Viktor shamelessly nuzzled his neck, wishing he could somehow stay comfortable and cozy against Yuuri’s side forever and an eternity after that. “You should let Minako give you a massage before we fly back to Lilycove.”

“Yes, you should.” Minako agreed, having of course overheard the not-so-private “discussion”. “I’m an expert at untangling knots caused by Taking Care of Dragons. Let me tell you, once I had-“

“ _Goooo-myyy!_ ”

Viktor was startled out of his slumber just as fast as Mari sprung to her feet.

“Oh, _Giratina_ , you can’t be serious!” she exclaimed, grabbing the faintly glowing, gooey blob and picking it up, “ _Now_ of all times?!”

“Goooo- _myyyyy!_ ”

“No, no, no, no, not inside!” Mari fretted, running out of the dining area and towards the door, “Get me Goo-Remove, and a towel!”

“The gloves, Toshiya.” Hiroko told her husband, already on her feet and ready to grab a can of Goo-Remove and a towel as Mari had requested.

“We haven’t gotten the floors done yet.” Toshiya worried as he also got up and headed in the other direction of his wife and daughter, in search of whatever gloves Hiroko meant.

“Come on, let’s go.” Yuuri nudged Viktor while Minako pridefully stood up on slightly wobbling legs and somehow managed to walk towards the door in a surprisingly straight line. Viktor nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling about 120 percent more awake than before.

“Let’s.” He agreed, rising to his feet and grabbing Yuuri’s hand completely out of habit, following him outside.

He had never experienced a natural evolution before. All of his Pokémon had needed some kind of external boost to evolve, except for Lapras who hadn’t evolved at all, of course. Katya, Vulpix and Snorunt had all needed stones, though, and Sneasel had required a Razor Claw to manage the evolution.

Dragons, however, didn’t seem to need any such external push.

Goomy was glowing brightly on the evening-damp grass, and Mari was calmly coaxing her along (in sharp contrast to how frantic she had been only moments earlier), probably trying to get the blobby dragon to overcome that final moment of fear and let go. Her hands were covered in Goomy’s slime from when she had carried her companion outside, and Hiroko opened the jug of Goo-Remove to pour it over her palms.

“You’re doing good, Goomy, come on.” Mari tried, wiping her fingers with the towel her mother had brought her. “Almost there.”

Instead of the light expanding and enveloping the Pokémon like it had done with the evolutionary aids Viktor was used to, Goomy’s body instead glowed all over and then began to slowly morph. Viktor felt his jaw slacken in surprise.

He hadn’t quite realized that a boosted evolution, in fact, didn’t look the same as a so called natural one.

“Did all of yours evolve like that?” he found himself asking Yuuri, unable to look away from the fascinating phenomenon happening right in front of him.

“Yes.” Yuuri confirmed as something akin to a shell started to form on the evolving dragon’s back. “I had to run backwards when Shelgon evolved into Salamence, because when the evolution finally happened, it happened _really_ fast, and he became about a million times bigger than before in a matter of seconds. Goomy’s taking her time, though.”

“She’s taking it quite slowly.” Hiroko agreed, intrigued, as the blob finally began to disappear altogether to form a neck and a head, the short antennae extending. “I don’t think I’ve witnessed an evolution as slow as this one on the farm, ever.”

“ _Gooooo!_ ”

And in the blink of an eye, it was suddenly over.

A very much gooey, purple Sliggoo bobbed experimentally on the spot Goomy had been in when the glowing light finally faded. She was about twice as big as she had been as a Goomy, but still didn’t seem to be able to reach higher than to Mari’s thighs even with the longer antennae. Her eyes were large and green, almost glowing in the darkness, but…

_But…_

“…oh no.” Mari worried in a soft voice so as not to scare the dragon, who seemed terribly disoriented, letting out small whimpers of “goo-goo-sliggoo”. “She’s blind now, isn’t she?”

“You need to touch her.” Hiroko told her daughter as Toshiya finally made it outside with a pair of thick robber gloves, handing them to Mari. “She will recognize you, so her goo won’t harm you, but put the gloves on just in case for now. She needs help feeling the boundaries of her new body, especially as she has now lost the sense of sight. I’m afraid it won’t return until she evolves into Goodra.”

“Oh, Arceus…” Mari murmured, pulling on the goo-proof gloves and reaching out to gently run her hands all over the slippery, gelatinous body, “…you’re doing so good, Sliggoo, I’m here. Can you hear me?”

“Slig-gooooo…”

“Any advice on dealing with a blind dragon, kid?” she asked Yuuri as Sliggoo continued to sulk and whine, placing its head on the ground in an I-hate-this-and-I-give-up gesture.

“Well, Deino was blind from the start…” Yuuri pondered, furrowing his brows, “…it will help if you teach her to locate you when you click your tongue. It’ll be easier for her to find the source of a short, sharp sound rather than a call. And give her treats when she manages to find her way around correctly or successfully carry out a task. It might boost her confidence. Just talk to her a lot, too.”

“Click your tongue, give treats, talk.” Mari repeated as Sliggoo slowly began to relax under her patient touch, not moving from her spot. She had stopped whimpering. “Right, got it. Dad, help me set up a tent, will you? She can’t sleep in the house tonight, and neither can I at this rate.”

 

“Thank you,” Viktor murmured into Yuuri’s hair as they finally, finally cuddled up under the covers after the very eventful day, “for taking me here to meet your family.”

Yuuri hummed, nuzzling closer, face buried into Viktor’s chest. Viktor could feel the smile on his lips even when he couldn’t see it.

“It worked, then?” he murmured, “Took your mind off things, I mean.”

Viktor fondly huffed a smile, placing a kiss onto Yuuri’s pitch-black locks, “Guess twice.”

Yuuri’s smile only widened as he tilted his head up to look at Viktor, “Good. Mission accomplished.”

“With maximum success.” Viktor assured, leaning down to peck him on the lips. “Though I do feel a bit sorry for Mari right now.”

He got a sheepish laugh in response.

“Yeah, I didn’t actually remember that Sliggoos are blind when I gave her Goomy years ago.” Yuuri admitted. “I do hope she was at least a bit prepared for it, even though she sounded a bit surprised. The timing wasn’t perhaps ideal, either.”

“Hm…” Viktor mused, trailing a hand down Yuuri’s chest and stomach and… lower, “…that depends on the point of view, no? Not ideal for Mari because she now has to spend the night outside in a tent with a newly evolved, recently blinded and sulking dragon. Ideal for me as it means the room below yours is currently empty.”

He would never, ever get tired of the way Yuuri’s cheeks could turn as red as Charizard’s flame in millisecond, or the way the Heatwave spread from his face down to his chest faster that Weavile could perform a Quick Attack.

“O-oh…” Yuuri gulped adorably, apparently attempting to swallow down his embarrassment to make room for courage, “…what did you have in mind, then?”

Oh, Arceus.

Viktor would never survive the personification of Adorable that was Dragon Master Yuuri Katsuki. And in truth, he didn’t want to.

 

**

 

**Chris:** What do you mean I can’t wear a thong when meeting  & greeting dragonboy?

**Viktor:** Fine, you may wear a thong, provided you wear other clothes to cover it up.

**Chris:** Well thank Arceus for that, you were about to break my fragile heart. I need to show my best assets; what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?

**Viktor:** Just wear clothes.

**Chris:** Leather or latex?

**Viktor:** Why are you not a normal person?!?!

**Chris:** Best worst friend, mon chéri *kissy-face emoji overload* I'll go for spandex. See you in Lumiose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...perhaps it wasn't as much "poor Mari" as it was "poor Sliggoo" :'( the Goomy-evolution line is fascinating, as both Goomy and Goodra apparently can see, but Sliggoo is blind. Strange, but definitely something that needed to be explored further.
> 
> Also, have a longer chapter as an apology for me not managing to get this one up before Christmas - this is actually two chapters in one instead, so... yay? :'D
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, and for continuing this journey with Viktor and Yuuri (and myself) - you guys really are the best and deserve all the Haxorus-hugs there are! <3
> 
> I hope you've had a lovely holiday, and that you will continue to do so over new years as well ^.^ much love, and many hugs!


	3. Please, don't call me that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Pleasure to meet you, Master Katsuki.  
> \- It's Yuuri, nice to meet you.  
> \- All right, Master Yuuri. And how are you doing, Flabébé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't spoken or written French actively in about eight years. But they're speaking Kalosian here, so... hopefully almost correct? :'D

”PokéBlock Case, combs, brushes-, no, wait, I think I forgot Ninetales’ brush!”

“No, you didn’t, I saw you place it in your suitcase last night.”

“…oh. But I’m _sure_ I’ve forgotten a brush.”

“None of your Pokémon’s, as far as I can recall.”

“…I forgot my own, didn’t I?” Viktor murmured sheepishly, sinking back in his comfortable first class-seat.

Yuuri blinked, “You placed one brush in your carry-on, I think.”

“No, that’s my pocket brush.” Viktor shook his head, fishing up said object from his bag. “I forgot my proper brush.”

Yuuri tried, and failed, to hold back a smile tugging at his lips, “There are at least a million beauty stores all over Lumiose; I’m sure that can be remedied quickly.”

“Yeah…” Viktor agreed slowly, still looking slightly sheepish and unhappy with himself as he placed the brush back into his bag, “…I’ve bought all my brushes in Lumiose anyway, so…”

Seeing the distress on Viktor’s features had Yuuri reaching over to gently squeeze his thigh, then lean in to kiss his cheek before sitting back in his own seat more comfortably. Viktor was a natural scatterbrain and perfectionist, all in one package, and when he was stressed, Yuuri had quickly came to notice that both those traits, unfortunately, got increasingly worse the higher the pressure got.

The result was a fussy, all over the place coordinator that Yuuri was still trying to figure out how to handle in a way that would actually help Viktor. And himself. And everyone around them.

Needless to say, it was no easy task.

“Nail polish, nail polish, nail polish…”

Yuuri fidgeted slightly with the latest issue of _Spotlight_ in his hands, which happened to be special feature magazine filled with information on the upcoming Le Premier Concours in Lumiose, including presentations of all the participating coordinators. The page he had open really just _happened_ to feature none other than Viktor in all his beautiful self, dressed in blue, pearly pink and silver, and generally looking much like a Primarina on the verge of performing a Sparkling Aria, only a million times more gorgeous and million times more likely to cause cardiac failure to his boyfriend.

Even though the magazine was distracting, Yuuri’s thoughts were quite stubbornly on the very real Viktor beside him as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Part of him wanted to give Viktor something completely different to think about than contests and the contents of his bags, but another part of him wondered if he should let Viktor for a while, if it would maybe calm him down to think things through.

But…

“Yuuri, I can’t find my pocket mirror!”

…yeah, distraction definitely was in order.

“It’s in your hand, Vitya.” Yuuri told him softly, reaching over to grab said hand and draw Viktor’s attention to it. Viktor stilled, staring at Yuuri with wide, blue eyes, the panic that had been inhabiting them for the better part of the day slowly toning down as he slowly turned his head to stare at the pearly pink pocket mirror he was, indeed, holding in his hand.

“O-oh…” he stuttered sheepishly, casting his gaze down as he shook his head, “…sorry.”

Yuuri was quick to shake his head in turn, “No, no, no,” he tried reassuringly, placing the magazine in his lap to carefully pluck the mirror from Viktor’s grasp, “don’t be sorry.” He put it back into Viktor’s bag and placed the bag on the floor to be able to take both of Viktor’s hands into his own.

And _um… what now?_

“What do you need?” seemed like an appropriate enough question. There was probably a better way to phrase it, but Viktor seemed to understand anyway, even when it looked like he was on the verge of crying.

“I… I…” he sniffled irritably, blinking back tears with an exhausted frown on his face, “…I’m glad I’m not competing until Saturday.”

Yuuri nodded slowly, “Yes, you have all day tomorrow for registration and training, and relaxing before its time.” He offered a smile. “Perks of being in the Master Rank, as you say.” Viktor nodded at that, something akin to a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth even as his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. The glass heart in Yuuri’s chest trembled dangerously. “But what do you need right here, right now, on this plane this evening?”

There was a smile, then, finally, albeit a teary one as Viktor leaned close to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s, “ _Battle!_ -magazine.”

Despite the blush blooming on his cheeks at the request (because Yuuri knew very well that just as he _happened_ to be reading Viktor’s feature page in _Spotlight_ over and over again, Viktor just so _happened_ to have left the magazine wide open on a page featuring an interview with Yuuri about his participation in the Hoenn Battle Resort Master Challenge), Yuuri reached down into Viktor’s bag to retrieve the magazine and hand it to his boyfriend.

“Okay.” He tried soothingly, kissing Viktor’s cheek. “Just… tell me if you need something. Anything. At all. For example me shutting up.”

That coaxed a small laugh from Viktor, finally, a tear finally running down his cheek, albeit he quickly dried it off with the back of his hand.

“Thank you.” He almost whispered, like a secret, looking down at the magazine (where he unironically had drawn an honest to Arceus rosy glitter _heart_ around his favorite picture on that particular page, featuring Yuuri in between Altaria and Hydreigon, all in ready-to-battle-poses) turning his head to look at Yuuri fully, something akin to hope glimmering in his aquamarines. “I definitely need a kiss.”

And who, really, was Yuuri to refuse him?

(He wasn’t.)

 

**

 

Yuuri should really have understood that when Viktor dragged him out of Hôtel Richissime the following morning with the intention of going to Halle de Concours to formally register his participation in the Master Rank at Le Premier Concours, it wasn’t simply a matter of getting from point A (the hotel) to point B (the contest hall).

Because Viktor always had to stop by points C, D, E and F at _least_ before even remembering the original purpose of leaving the hotel.

“I need a new brush, wait just a second!”

“Oh. My. Palkia! Look at that tie! You need a new tie, Yuuri, come on, that one is _made_ for you.”

“I’m hungry; are you hungry? Let’s stop by that restaurant by Vert Plaza, they serve the _best_ quishes!”

“But Yuuuuuri, I can’t go to the contest hall without visiting _Café Woof_ first, come on, it’s right here in Vernal Avenue.”

Hence, it was only after Viktor had gotten himself a new brush (and whatever else he had managed to fit into his bag from the beauty store, which included at least a ridiculous amount of bobby pins), bought a protesting Yuuri not one but two, frankly, gorgeous ties (one midnight blue and one deep indigo), insisted on paying for an early lunch for the both of them, and then seen to it they got to pet all the Lillipups and Furfrous they could ever want at _Café Woof_ , that he and Yuuri finally got around making their way towards South Boulevard and their intended destination.

On a couple of Gogoats, of course, which was the go-to way of getting around the expansive city, unless you happened to be the proud owner of a pair of roller skates. Provided you could actually roller skate to begin with.

Halle de Concours was as lavish-and-modern-with-an-added-dash-of-history as the rest of the city, and, all things considered, much closer to the city center than l’Arène de Combat, which like most bigger battle establishments with open roofs laid right at the edge of the city, or rather, outside it. For obvious reasons, such as noise and common courtesy. And like the elegant battle arena, the Lumiose contest hall was eye-catching in all its glittering glory, with a beautifully arched roof and a magnificent pink-and-golden ribbon decorating the main entrance.

However, as Le Premier Concours was already in full swing for Normal and Super Rank coordinators, with Hyper Rank contestants waiting to start their part in the afternoon, Viktor flashed his Coordinator Pass to a guard right beside the building to be given permission for Yuuri and himself to head to a side entrance where the Master Rank competitors were meant to sign up formally. Katya, having grown tired of sitting in her PokéBall, let herself out and perched on Viktor’s shoulder, clearly eager to get going.

Yuuri couldn’t help his heartbeat from completely shutting out every other sound around him, stomach rapidly Constricting into a tight Grass Knot. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, his grip on Viktor’s hand tightening more than he meant it to.

Of course, Viktor noticed.

“You can let Altaria out, you know.” He said easily, causing Yuuri to gape at him. “We’ll ask the guard by the door, sure, but it should be no trouble.” He winked. “It’s not like they don’t know who you are, and how well-behaved your team is.”

Still, Yuuri didn’t dare ask Altaria to exit her PokéBall until the guard by the door gave him a go-ahead, then turned redder than Primal Groudon’s skin when the same guard asked him for an autograph.

Phichit had told him to be ready for it. Once again, it appeared he had been prepared enough.

Feeling better with Altaria out of her PokéBall, Yuuri followed Viktor into the registration area. It was mostly empty for the time being, only two out of three reception desks occupied, one of them by a woman slightly older than Viktor that Yuuri recognized as Gabrielle, one of Valerie’s ace trainers from Laverre City, and the other by an elegantly dressed man with an abnormally large Butterfree, only a head shorter than its trainer. Yuuri vaguely remembered the man to be called Randolph. There were a few others there as well, but they all appeared to be waiting around for others, possibly for people to be done with their routinely pre-contest Pokémon health inspections.

“Look who has finally grazed us with his royal presence!” the available receptionist, an energetic, blonde woman around the same age as Yuuri’s mother grinned, waving at Viktor, “This way, Flabébé!”

“ _Enchenté!_ ” Viktor greeted with a smile, though Yuuri received a fondly exasperated glare for his poor efforts at stifling the giggles that were punched out of him at the unexpected nickname. Being the performer he was, Viktor still kept composure and waved at everyone, quite a few calling out to him in a greeting before he headed up to the receptionist, dragging Yuuri along with him, “Long time no see, Slurpuff.”

“I brought that upon myself, didn’t I?” the receptionist, whose name according to her nametag was Natalie, grinned knowingly, “Pass, please. How have you been?”

Viktor gave her an unimpressed pout along with his Coordinator Pass, “Like you haven’t been Absorbing all the information on the subject directly from the Contest Web.”

“I was talking to Katya.” Natalie teased, placing the pass into a scanner as she started tapping away. Katya apparently took that as her cue to reply “Glaaa-ceon!” before deciding Viktor was too distracted to pay her any attention and jumping over to Yuuri for scratches instead. Yuuri gladly welcomed the distraction in turn. “And the Contest Web has been rather one-sided.”

“They’ve also been wrong.” Viktor informed her easily, sending Yuuri a grin over his shoulder. “I stole the Dragon Master, not the other way around.”

“So I’ve _Absorbed_ from elsewhere.” Natalie mused, placing a few forms in front of Viktor for him to fill in and sign. She then turned to Yuuri, who was not only looking like Primal Groudon’s skin any longer, but also probably steaming from embarrassment by that point. He was very glad the pleasantly cool Katya had jumped over to him, preventing the heat-levels on his face from rising too high.

Natalie’s smile softened as she held out her hand for him to shake, “It’s a pleasure, Master Katsuki. I’m Natalie, and part of the interior design of this place; I’ve been working here for fifteen years.”

Yuuri congratulated himself for not externally wincing at the formal title.

“It’s Yuuri,” he told her as he shook her hand, managing speech without stuttering (Altaria be blessed), “nice to meet you, too.”

“Staying all the way till Sunday, Master Yuuri?” Natalie went on as she produced a TC (Top Coordinator) Contest Pass with Viktor’s name and face on it to hand over as she got the filled-out forms back. Yuuri had half a mind to correct her before realizing she was probably only messing with him in much the same way she was messing with Viktor.

“Yeah.” He confirmed, absentmindedly scratching Katya behind the ear, the Glaceon purring softly due to his ministrations. “I don’t have to be back at the Hoenn League until Monday afternoon for training.”

“Flabébé here seems very happy about it.”

“I am!” Viktor confirmed with a brilliant smile, placing the TC Contest Pass around his neck before accepting his Contest Bag, complete with at least a folder filled with details about the contest, some complimentary PokéBlocks in a complimentary PokéBlock Case, and coupons to exchange for Ball Capsules and Seals. “It was nice seeing you, Slurpuff.”

“You’re not getting away from Flabébé, Viktor.” Natalie assured him. “Now, you go get your Pokémon checked while I humbly ask your boyfriend for an autograph, _oui?_ And take a good look at the schedule in your bag, you have a stage-check booked between the Super and Hyper Rank routines.”

“Okay!” Viktor gave her a thumbs up while Yuuri, flustered, scrambled to write his name on a poster of himself and Salamence that the receptionist produced from somewhere. “Katya, let’s go, darling.”

“She’s quite a lot to take in, perhaps.” Viktor told Yuuri with a sheepish grin as they headed over to a bench Yuuri could sit down on, Altaria settling beside him comfortably on the floor. “I really didn’t think to warn you about the possibility.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the amused grin spreading on his face.

“Flabébé?”

He suppressed his laughter as Viktor groaned in perfectly exaggerated agony, painting the picture-perfect stereotype of a glamorously overdramatic coordinator.

“Natalie happened to register me for my first ever Normal Rank contest here years ago, and her impression was that my _hair_ weighed more than my body, and that I probably had to do like a Flabébé and cling onto a flower so as not to blow away with the lightest breeze. I’ve been Flabébé to her ever since, and to everyone who happened to hear the exchange.”

The glare Yuuri received for giggling was anything but exasperated.

“Will you be okay?” Viktor continued instead, leaning down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, “The inspection shouldn’t take long.”

“I’ll be fine, and I’ll be right here.” Yuuri smiled, Altaria cooing in further reassurance, rubbing her cheek against Yuuri’s shoulder in order to get very much desired neck rubs. “No need to rush.”

Viktor smiled, then, an unfairly beautiful thing, cupping Yuuri’s cheek and leaning in again for a brief, sweet kiss that was more than enough to steal Yuuri’s breath away. He brushed their noses together fondly.

“I’ll be quick.”

And he was gone in a whirl of silver.

Yuuri let out a slow sigh, leaning against Altaria as he continued to pet her, resting his head against her neck and allowing her low hum to soothe his nerves. He knew that even while sitting down, the dragon was large enough to draw attention, as she happened to be significantly larger than Lisia’s Ali and couldn’t be mistaken for him.

It also seemed people knew exactly who the large Altaria belonged to, because it didn’t take long until the first couple of people approached Yuuri, a little warily due to the dragon, asking for autographs and sneakily trying to ask about his relationship with Viktor all in one breath. Having handed out autograph number probably twelve, Yuuri silently thanked the guards outside for apparently not allowing reporters.

That one interview he had been dragged into the evening before while waiting for Viktor to finish ordering breakfast up to their room for the following morning had been nightmarish enough.

(“Is it true that you have been giving Viktor battling advice, Master Katsuki?”

“Of course, I have, just like Master Trainers like Wallace and Yakov before me.”

“Ah, y-yes, of course. So, what changes can we expect to see in Viktor’s battling this season, then?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”)

The reporter might have been unintentionally rude in his obvious inexperience and nervousness, but Yuuri hadn’t really been in the mood to give an interview to begin with, so he had mostly concentrated on not getting annoyed. Especially as he had been hungry after a long day and a long flight.

“ _Ooh la-la, qu’avons-nous ici?_ _Le Maître Dragon sans son Prince des Glaces?_ ”

Fortunately, Yuuri had had the time to learn conversational Kalosian during his travels through the region, and hence understood that someone was interested in knowing why _The_ Dragon Master (which had to indicate Yuuri, as he was the only Dragon Master present) was there without _his_ Ice Prince (and yes, his heart might have fluttered at that).

Unfortunately, his mediocre skills in Kalosian did nothing to prepare him for the abrupt meeting with said Ice Prince’s best friend. Especially not when said best friend suddenly stood right in front of him, a pair of crimson mini shorts in all too close proximity to Yuuri’s face, which coaxed Yuuri’s eyes to travel over toned, tanned abs to a dark grey crop-top with “Bonjour Bitches” written on it in colorful rainbow sequins, and finally reaching a pair of bottle green eyes glittering with mischief over a pair of sunglasses that screamed _fashion_ in Yuuri’s ears.

Yuuri had really tried being prepared for meeting the Kalosian coordinator. Tried and failed, apparently.

“ _Enchenté, mon cher_.” The self-proclaimed personification of Sex on Legs grinned playfully at Yuuri, running a hand through curly, blond locks above a hazel undercut. “My, my, Master Katsuki, I have to say I’m surprised Vitya hasn’t devoured you yet; you look delicious, honey. Pity Vitya’s never been one for sharing.” The pout was all kinds of suggestive, and the statement punctuated with a wink as he finally extended a hand. “Christophe Giacometti, at your service. I prefer Chris, though, if you know what I mean.”

Yuuri’s face was probably the same shade as Chris’ shorts, fume surely rising from his Overheated cheeks. He was very uncertain of how he managed to shake Chris hand and almost not stutter as he replied:

“N-nice to meet you, too.”

“How about not blatantly flirt with your best friend’s boyfriend in front of your own _petit ami_ , hm, _doudou?_ ” a young man about Viktor’s age, tall and lean with shoulder-length hazel hair, asked Chris not at all seriously (only a little), coming up to place an arm around his waist, and Yuuri understood he was Chris’ boyfriend. He didn’t know much about said boyfriend, other than that he was Kalosian and a professional photographer, and as the tanned young man happened to be carrying a camera, Yuuri could only deduce he wasn’t mistaken.

He smiled at Yuuri, offering his own hand in turn, “Nice to meet you, Master Katsuki. I’m Louis, I’m a photographer, and unfortunately in a relationship with the flirtiest man in the known universe. Don’t take him too seriously.”

That coaxed a laugh from Yuuri, who had mostly gotten over the shock of being very suddenly introduced to Viktor’s best friend without Viktor himself present. Altaria helped, too, and he was slowly relaxing again.

“I was mostly taken by surprise.” He admitted, which seemed to please Chris enough to stop pouting in feigned hurt at his boyfriend. “It’s nice to meet the both of you, really.”

“Oh, I’ve been waiting for this for _years_.” Chris grinned, resting a hand on his hip. “Meeting the Dragon Master Viktor always wanted all the posters of, you know? Though, to be honest,” he winked, but there was something softer seeping into his playful, teasing expression, “I’m very much looking forward to get to know you, Yuuri. Not the Dragon Master, I mean.”

Yuuri’s heart, that had nearly jumped straight through his chest at the initial shock of the encounter, had slowly found its way back to a more manageable pace, and hence, he was able to reciprocate with a smile.

“I look forward getting to know you, too. I-“

“ _What in the Distortion World, Chris?!_ ”

“Oh,” Chris noted, eyes lighting up even as he tried looking unfazed, “I think the Ice Prince has arrived on his shimmering Alolan Ninetales.” He put on a brilliantly suggestive smile and turned around to face his equally scandalized and amused best friend. “ _Bonjour, bébé; ça va?_ ”

 

Well, to be fair, Chris was wearing neither leather nor latex. Not even spandex, as he had threatened.

Still…

“Mini shorts and a crop top? Really?” Viktor sighed, annoyed but fond as he hugged Chris tightly, Katya giving the Kalosian a lick on the nose before jumping over to Yuuri’s unoccupied lap, demanding attention from him as she wasn’t getting enough from Viktor for the time being. “You know I do hate you very much.”

“How you wound me, _mon chéri_.” Chris gasped dramatically as they separated, clutching his chest even as he met Viktor’s grin with one of his own. “I have to make a good first impression, you know. And to make it perfectly clear, I _am_ wearing a thong under these.”

“I’m quite sure you managed the opposite.” Viktor replied with a frown of feigned disapproval, shaking his head. “And that was a piece of information I could have lived without, _merci beacoup_.”

“Oh, come on,” Chris winked twirling around to show off, “I’m actually wearing clothes that aren’t leather, latex _or_ spandex. You ought to be _proud_ of me, _mon chou_.”

“Did you just call me a cabbage, Giacometti?”

“ _Mais oui_ ,” Viktor was informed, while Chris looked utterly pleased with himself, and that was never a good sign, “because I’m certain that at the end of the day, Master Katsuki is there to peel off every single piece of-“

“Oh my _Arceus!_ ” Viktor exclaimed as Yuuri turned into a Cherrim-in-Overcast-Form while Louis completely failed to hold back his laughter, clutching his stomach, “You’re unbelievable. I need a new best friend, do you have any good candidates?”

“Meoowstic!”

“Good idea, Meowstic,” Viktor decided, crouching down to scratch Chris’ Pokémon and Katya’s good friend behind her ear, “you can be my new best friend. Go tell Katya hello.”

“Traitor.” Chris huffed with a grin, more at Viktor than his Pokémon, then frowned slightly. “Careful, Yuuri, she’s wary of strangers; she doesn’t scratch unless she feels threatened, but…” he then faltered, blinking as his eyes widened in size. “Wow!”

Viktor giggled, giving Chris a knowing grin, “Surprised, huh? My Yuuri is a Pokémon magnet.”

“Huh?” Yuuri blinked up at them briefly, making room in his lap to accommodate both Katya and Meowstic, who was already leaning into the touch and purring loudly as he generously scratched her right under her chin, “She’s a sweet one.” He said, smiling, having apparently missed everything Chris had said about Meowstic and that Viktor had said about him.

Viktor only laughed harder as Chris and Louis continued to gape, wide-eyed, as if Yuuri was petting Giratina itself and not a (admittedly picky) Meowstic. His heart was also about to swell to sizes rivaling a Snorlax at the adorable display, because he was blessed with the most adorable boyfriend the world had to offer, so he clutched his chest to keep it in place. Just in case it was going to burst.

“He’s grown up with dragons.” Viktor reminded Chris, unable to resist the urge to lean down to kiss Yuuri’s Cherubi-cheek affectionately. “It’s going to take more than a cute little Meowstic to intimidate someone with a Salamence the size of your ego.”

“Ouch!” Chris gasped, then started laughing, “You’re one to talk, _mon chéri_ , but your boyfriend is very cute with my sweetie, so I’ll forgive you this time.”

“Vitya!”

“ _Oof!_ ” Viktor gasped, the wind knocked straight out of his lungs as he was suddenly surrounded by a pair of arms holding on _tight_ , vision filled with only an ocean of blue hair, “Lisia!”

“Hello, gorgeous!” Lisia beamed brightly, energetic and bubbly and definitely riled up for the contest ahead, eyes sparkling, “Hi, Chris, and Louis, was it? And Master Katsuki!” she elegantly spun to face Yuuri, jumping up and down on the spot in excitement as she reached out to shake his hand, “Lisia, Wallace’s niece. It’s an _honor_ to finally meet you, Uncle Wall was soooo happy when you told him you’d be coming here!”

“W-was he? And nice to meet you, too.” Yuuri blinked, and Viktor did feel a little sorry for his poor boyfriend, with coordinators throwing themselves over him left and right without much warning, and felt just a little guilty for failing to prepare Yuuri for it – he _knew_ how popular young, successful Pokémon trainers like one Yuuri Katsuki were amongst coordinators (Viktor wasn’t the only one walking around with _Battle!_ -magazine in his bag). Wallace was a prime example, the fact that he also happened to be a coordinator only adding to his appeal.

“Oh, and have you met Chaz?” Lisia asked, indicating Viktor’s blond sparring partner, whom he gave a wave and a smile and received a “Hi” and a nod back.

“Pleasure, Master Katsuki.” Chaz told Yuuri with a firm handshake, formal. Viktor had always found Chaz to be quite stiff in social situations, much unlike the graceful strength he was known for on the contest stage, so he wasn’t too surprised. Still, he didn’t like the way Yuuri ever so slightly shifted in his seat, even though he made it look like he was only trying to fina more comfortable position for himself and the two Pokémon occupying his lap.

“You, too.” He still replied with a soft smile, and Viktor was sure he could hear his own heart melting in his chest. “And it’s Yuuri.”

“Yuuuuri,” Lisia immediately tried it out, beaming, “your Altaria really _is_ bigger than my Ali!” she extended a hand to allow Altaria a sniff, “Intriguing, and such a sweetheart, too, aww, look at that!”

Altaria cooed softly at Lisia, allowing her to pet her neck before leaning against Yuuri, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. Yuuri smiled, handing Meowstic back to Chris as Viktor relieved him of his very clingy Glaceon so Yuuri could give his own Pokémon some well-deserved attention.

“She’s an affectionate one, yes.” He confirmed fondly as Altaria hummed in a soft soprano, happy with the treatment. “Has Wallace arrived?”

Lisia shook her head with a smile, giggling as Altaria granted her hand a kiss, “Not yet, we’re going to meet him with Chaz at the airport later tonight.” She turned to look at Viktor. “What about Katyusha?”

Oh, yeah.

His mom was coming. Meaning more people for Yuuri to meet.

…though, it wasn’t a meeting Viktor was particularly nervous about. His mom was already in love with Yuuri, and it would only be the three of them eating dinner later, so hopefully, Yuuri would be able to relax in a more calming environment.

“She’s going to be here ‘right in time for dinner’, she said.” He therefore told Lisia, sitting down beside Yuuri on the bench to give him a kiss on the cheek and place an arm around his waist, happy to find him leaning subtly into the touch. “She wants to meet Yuuri and treat us to food, so our evening is booked for today.”

“Maybe we can all have breakfast together tomorrow, then!” Lisia suggested, or rather, decided for them, clapping her hands together excitedly, “Oh, by the way, when do you have stage-checks booked? And training courts? My battling is so out of shape Uncle Wall is going die of embarrassment over it…”

“We’ll have to wait around for the majority of the afternoon as usual.” Chaz informed, having produced a schedule from his recently acquired Contest Bag. “The stage-check is done in the order we’re performing tomorrow, on the respective stages we’re performing on, and we have to be present for stage-check at least an hour before the given time. Training courts are reserved in the same order, in the same fashion, but at least there’s more than four of those.”

“I’m on…” Viktor pulled out his own schedule, scanning it for useful information, “…stage one, performing last. Great. I’m definitely here the entire afternoon.”

“Aww, I’m on stage four, going third.” Chris pouted. “I guess that’s because I haven’t quite achieved Top Coordinator-status yet. Just you wait, though, sugarplums, I’ll join you there soon enough.”

“Stage two, second to last.” Lisia smiled. “And Chaz?”

“Stage two, fourth.”

“Wonder which one Uncle Wall is in, if Vitya is last on stage one.” Lisia pondered, tapping a finger on her nose. “I have a sinking feeling in my chest telling me he’s last on stage two.”

“So Wallace is going to miss his stage-check and training court booking once again, then?” Chris asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Like usual, yeah.” Lisia shrugged. “But if you’re third on stage four, we should probably start heading backstage so we’re ready to go. I need to feed my Pokémon before they have to be ready to go.”

…yes. They should, Viktor agreed. But…

_Umm…_

Viktor turned to Yuuri, pressing a kiss to his cheek, an itching feeling of concern troubling the back of his head. Or the front, actually.

“You okay?” he lowered his voice to give the hint he was switching to a private conversation, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, “Think you’ll get some rest, if you need?”

Yuuri hummed, welcoming the embrace Viktor offered and hugging him back, “Yeah, I need to feed my dragons, so I’ll just doze off with Altaria for a bit. I’ll figure something out after that. A training court or something.”

Leaning in to kiss him, Viktor smiled against his lips, “Beware of reporters.”

At that Yuuri softly snorted a laugh, “They may all address their questions and inquiries to my communications manager.”

“And who would that be?”

“Hydreigon.” Yuuri assured him, completely serious, which had Viktor almost bumping their heads together as he fell victim to laughter. “He’s excellent with reporters.”

Yes, yes he was. He was especially good at making them run in the complete opposite direction from Yuuri.

Which, of course, was the desired effect to begin with.

 

**

 

“Slept well?” Louis smiled as Yuuri joined him on a bench after he had woken up from his early afternoon slumber with Altaria, having chosen a restaurant on the outskirts of South Boulevard to find a place with enough grassy plain to be able to let all dragons out. Yuuri yawned, managing a nod and a “very, thanks” as he slumped down by the table.

“I took a few pictures like I warned you I might, you know, over the course of the Pokémon’s lunch and your nap. Please,” Louis handed Yuuri the camera, “tell me if there is something I should immediately delete. And I’m not going to publish these anywhere if you say no, but there are a few that would make good press photos. I have contacts to both _Spotlight_ and _Battle!_ , so…” he shrugged, “…have a look.”

“Okay.” Yuuri agreed, scanning through the pictures on the small screen at the back of the camera. “Sorry, I’m quite boring company; I get really anxious if I don’t get to curl up with Altaria once in a while, especially when there are many people around and a lot to take in… n-not that I don’t appreciate the company, of course!” he added, cheeks Flame Bursting with embarrassment. Louis merely chuckled, waving it off.

“Coordinators are a handful, I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Yuuri made a noise of confirmation, images of Viktor cooking an omelet in his kitchen wearing only skimpy lace panties and his enormous pride forever etched into his brain (not that he was complaining). “And I’ve deduced you’re honest enough that you would have sent me on my way if I wasn’t welcome.”

“I guess I would.” Yuuri admitted sheepishly, although Louis really seemed to be taking it as a compliment, which it actually was. “Did you have anything you wanted to do? I kind of just dragged us here because I knew my dragons were getting hungry.”

Louis hummed, tapping his finger on the table in thought, “Not really, I’ve been to Lumiose many times, and captured many sights. I’m the local here, to be fair. Which means I should be the one asking you if there’s anything here you’d like to do, now that you have the chance?”

Yuuri paused briefly at that. Louis had a compelling argument, he realized, in that Yuuri certainly didn’t visit Lumiose very often, and when he last did, it was for the Pokémon League Tournament and he hadn’t really had any time to do anything outside l’Arène de Combat.

“I…” he worried his bottom lip, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he came across a picture of Dragonite and Haxorus sleeping back to back under one of the enormous lindens growing on the meadow, “…I was actually thinking of visiting the Battle Institute, in hope they would have an open spot in the Double Battle challenges today. My team is going obliterate Phoebe’s training court beyond repair on Monday if I don’t allow them to let off some steam for three days.”

Louis’ eyes lit up, “Sounds like a plan!” he grinned, accepting the camera back from Yuuri, who just shook his head to show he really had nothing to complain about, trusting Louis to use them ethically if at all, “I mean, can I come with you? Snap a few pictures? I can’t deny it would be thrill to see you in action for real.”

Well, it wasn’t as if Yuuri wished to send Chris’ boyfriend away. In fact, he had decided he rather liked Louis’ company, as the photographer was down to earth, and apparently patient and understanding.

All of those traits were probably needed to successfully managing a romantic relationship with Christophe “Sex on Legs” Giacometti.

“Of course.” Yuuri replied, blushing a little at the notion that it would be an _honor_ to see him battle. His gaze then shifted to Louis’ own Meowstic, who apparently had been sleeping soundly in his Pokémon right until lunchtime before jumping out and loudly declaring he was hungry. “Why do I have a feeling you and Chris met because of your Pokémon?”

Louis laughed, “Because we did. Aouli was completely enamored with Meowstic after a photoshoot we had with them, and uh…” he grinned sheepishly, “…I might have allowed him to go after her, so I would have an excuse to go after Chris, maybe? Of course, Chris is Chris, so he was practically waiting for me to follow him, and it was very good that one of us, that is _not_ me, was level-headed enough to do all the shameless flirting. I might have forgotten how to speak when I finally caught him.”

“Let me guess?” Yuuri grinned back as a bright blush settled on Louis’ cheeks.

“ _Oui, mon Xerneas_ , those jeans were made of _sins_.”

Well, if nothing else, Yuuri felt slightly better knowing he wasn’t the only one suffering from a severe case of Too Hot a Boyfriend to Handle.

 

**

 

“Yuuri isn’t picking up.” Viktor pouted, brow creasing in thought and worry far from his mind as he pondered. “He might be training, then.”

“Let’s see if _mon doudou_ is with him, then.” Chris suggested, dialing Louis in turn on his Xtransceiver. “What else would your Dragon Master be doing if not training, if he’s not picking up?”

“He might have sent me a message, but the signal is very bad at the stage area; it might not have reached me.” Viktor murmured, scrolling through his and Yuuri’s conversation to see if it would update. “And if he isn’t training, he’s battling.”

“Well, that leaves just about as many options of his whereabouts as training, doesn’t it?” Lisia smiled, petting Ali’s neck, “He knows Clemont pretty well, right? From the PLT, I mean. Maybe he headed to the gym.”

“Didn’t he tell you his plans?” Chaz inquired, frowning in something akin to disapproval while grooming his treasured Makuhita.

“He hadn’t decided.” Viktor replied, giving Chaz an odd look. “There are quite a few options in Lumiose when it comes to training and battling, and the only thing he knew for certain was that he has to go somewhere to allow his Pokémon to let off some steam. Otherwise, they’re going to be nightmare for the Hoenn League on Monday.”

“ _Bonjour, bébé!_ ”

“ _Ça va, mon doudou,_ ” Chris replied with a brilliant smile as Louis finally picked up, “where are you? And is Yuuri with you?”

“ _It’s the other way around, that is, I’m with Yuuri_.” Louis grinned. “ _At the Battle Institute_.” He turned his arm to show said Dragon Master in mostly obliterated indoor battle hall, busy praising Flygon and his powerhouse, Salamence, after a battle they appeared to have won seconds ago. “ _I really don’t regret tagging along here, I’ve gotten some amazing shots. That Salamence is_ ginormous _, by the way; Yuuri just literally floored his opponent with an insane Dragon Rush, I swear the building is still rattling with aftershocks._ ”

“I bet the Pokémon three arenas away are still suffering the effects of Flygon’s Supersonics as well.” Viktor grinned, laughing as Louis nodded in agreement. “Does he have any battles left?”

“ _He has a granted Healing Break now before the last battle, so yes, one more to go_.”

Yuuri had one battle left.

Yuuri was going to battle.

There was no way Viktor was going to miss out on _that_.

“Don’t let them start without me, I need to see this!”

“ _Viktor, wait!_ ” Chris shouted after him, “We’re coming with you!”

 

**

 

“This is a two-on-two battle. Representing the Battle Institute is Master Trainer Madame Arabella, and challenging her is Dragon Master Yuuri Katsuki.” The judge announced formally just as Viktor, Chris, Lisia and Chaz were ushered up to the stands by a Battle Institute assistant, joining Louis in the row of Yuuri-supporters. “The participants are allowed a total of four Pokémon each. The Battle Institute’s Master Trainer will send out two of her Pokémon first, and the battle begins on my signal.”

“This is _intense!_ ” Chris whispered excitedly, “I hope you don’t mind me complimenting your boyfriend for looking smoking hot right now; does he give you that look in the bedroom, too?”

Viktor swatted his arm, grumbling under his breath as Chris continued to writhe in suppressed laughter and excitement. He didn’t find it in himself to come up with a smart-ass reply for the time being, though, because Yuuri really _was_ reaching levels of hotness way above a Magcargo on fire, and he was burning Viktor along with him. Even dressed in day-off clothes, meaning jeans and a long-sleeved, navy blue t-shirt, he was a sight to behold. Especially as he had pushed his hair back for the battling but not bothered with contacts and instead left his glasses on.

He also had that look in his eyes, that look that Viktor had only ever seen on two, very different, occasions: on the TV-screen during the PLT:s when Yuuri had battled, and in, indeed, the bedroom. Whenever he successfully managed to flip Yuuri’s switch.

And that look with those glasses…

Master Katsuki seemed very fitting at that moment.

Viktor equally loved and hated the thought as soon as it hit him like a Thunderbolt from a clear blue sky. Yuuri would die from embarrassment if he ever told him about it.

“It’s been a while, Yuuri.” Madame Arabella spoke, pulling out two PokéBalls from her belt. “I trust you not to hold back on me, boy. Bisharp, Carbink, you start.”

Bisharp and Carbink materialized on the indoor arena, the former taking an attack stance while Carbind twirled around in the air, sinking its head as low into its rock as it could in defense. Yuuri, expression remaining unchanged, reached for two PokéBalls of his own.

“I had no intention of doing do.” He assured her, throwing the balls. “Haxorus, Dragonite, let’s go!”

“On my signal!” the judge reminded them as Yuuri and Madame Arabella assumed their own preferred stances, “Three, two, one…”

And the bell dinged.

 

“Holy Rayquaza, that was so _cool!_ ” Lisia gushed as Yuuri met Arabella in the middle of the demolished battle hall, shaking her hand while Altaria and Hydreigon happily munched down some celebratory PokéPuffs, “Freaking amazing! Haxorus _slaughtered_ Bisharp at its own game with those razors, and that Earthquake was intense!”

“Hydreigon is made out of my worst nightmares.” Chaz admitted, looking unwillingly impressed. “Empoleon must have felt that Dark Pulse ten years into the future.”

“That double Steel Wing from Hydreigon and Altaria to take Florges down made for some awesome pictures.” Louis grinned, scanning through his photos.

“Damn cunning,” Chris mused, “I especially liked it when he had Dragonite sending Carbink straight into Haxorus’ Bulldoze trap. It was brilliant.”

“I’m dating a genius.” Viktor summed it up, head high in the clouds in a rush of victory adrenaline Yuuri had supplied him with, smiling broadly and waving down at the Dragon Master when he finally looked up towards them, smiling and waving right back. “He’ll have nothing to worry about at the Hoenn Battle Resort.”

“He’s worried about it?” Lisia asked, confused.

“Because of the double battles.” Viktor clarified. “But he’s been training hard.”

_I’m proud of you_.

 

“You were amazing!” Viktor praised the moment he reached Yuuri, flinging his arms around him and pulling him in for a bone-crushing hug, “So amazing. My Yuuri is amazing. The amazingest.” He was sure there was another word for that, but The Best wouldn’t cut it at that moment.

Yuuri’s cheeks were flame, but he still laughed as he hugged Viktor back.

“I’m all sweaty and gross, Vitya.” He murmured, but made no move to escape.

“Mm, you smell of victory.” Viktor grinned, rewarding him with a breath-stealing kiss. “Do you need to shower and change before dinner? We have an hour.”

He received a grateful smile in response, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Here you go, Yuuri.” The nurse at the Battle Institute’s Healing Station smiled, handing his PokéBall-belt back, all six balls attached. “It was nice seeing you. Good luck at the Battle Resort, and tell Phichit hi from me, all right?”

“The next time I see him.” Yuuri promised. “Thank you.” He pecked Viktor on the cheek, tilting his head. “Shall we?”

 

**

 

Okay. All right.

He could do this. Maybe.

…or then he was going to die.

But it would admittedly be a bit embarrassing to die right before meeting Viktor’s mother for dinner, so Yuuri was going to stay alive and really, he _could_ do this. He had met Viktor’s father several times, and Alexander Nikiforov was a kind, goofy man with muscles the size of Mount Lanakila and a smile even bigger. His wife was bound to be just as kind and nice.

Right?

He hoped Viktor had inherited the trait of kindness from both sides.

“Relax, Yuuri.” Viktor told him soothingly as they approached the restaurant hand in hand. “Mama has been waiting to meet you for ages, and she’s very, very kind.” He gave Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. “She already likes you, so she will love you when she finally meets you in person. And you’ll like her, too; I promise.”

Yuuri squeezed his hand back in response. Viktor kissed his cheek, then let go off his hand to pull him closer by the waist. It was more grounding, and Yuuri allowed himself to relax a little into it.

But the restaurant came closer and closer with each step, and his heartbeat was in his ears. What if Viktor’s mother didn’t like him after all? What if she thought he wasn’t good enough for her son? What if-

“Vitya! Over here, sweetie!”

Yuuri’s stomach used Extremespeed and turned into a Grass Knot it 0.2 seconds as Viktor raised his free hand to wave at the person who had called his name. Silver hair was elegantly done in an arrangement of braids running down her back, her lips adorning that same heart-shaped smile that made Yuuri’s knees weak whenever it appeared on Viktor’s face.

Ekaterina Nikiforov was a vision in rosy pink, dressed elegantly in a knee-length dress and a fashionable, wide hat in the same color, amethysts sparkling with joy as she embraced her son tightly before turning to Yuuri with that same loving smile on her face.

“I’ve been so terribly jealous of my husband, Yuuri dear,” she informed him warmly, collecting both his hands in hers, and he felt his cheeks turn Cherubi-pink, “because my Sasha has met you so many times already, and I’ve been waiting for years.” Her heart-shaped smile really was lovely, and Yuuri silently thanked the wonder of genetics for passing it on to her son. “It’s a real pleasure meeting you, Yuuri; I’m very happy you’re here in Lumiose with Vitya.”

Yuuri hoped his gulp wasn’t audible as he struggled to find his voice, “You too, Mrs. N-“

“Oh no, dear, Sasha warned me about this.” Ekaterina chuckled, shaking her head before releasing his hands to pull him in for a hug. “It’s Katyusha to family and friends. Now,” she let go off him to look at the two of them, smiling widely, “I hope you’re hungry, because I’m going to spoil my sons rotten. This way, pumpkins.”

Yuuri’s mind short-circuited faster than an overloaded Charjabug while Viktor, albeit red all the way up to his ears, giggled beside him.

Why was the Nikiforov-family collectively a health hazard to Yuuri Katsuki?

Arceus had no answer to his question, so instead, he allowed Viktor to take his hand as they followed Ek-, _krhm_ , Katyusha into the restaurant. Yuuri was highly aware that Viktor, like his mother, looked like he had been pulled straight from the cover of a magazine, with his light violet suit and icy blue tie, not a strand of hair out of place on his head. Yuuri fidgeted with the hem of his black suit jacket self-consciously, feeling a bit like a Feebas in the company of Milotics.

Viktor, as usual, seemed perfectly capable of reading his thoughts.

“You look stunning, Yuuri,” his breath was a warm whisper over Yuuri’s cool skin, and he barely suppressed a shiver running down his spine, “and I do like your new tie.” Of course he did, Yuuri’s mind supplied. It was the indigo one he bought earlier the same day. “Can’t wait to take it off, though.”

His breath hitched.

Definitely a health hazard.

 

“I like your mom.” Yuuri told Viktor later that evening in their hotel room, when Viktor had, indeed, removed his tie just like he said he would. Along with his suit jacket. “And I look forward to talking to her more tomorrow. When I’m more awake.”

“Well, like I said, she loves you.” Viktor smiled broadly, gathering an exhausted Dragon Master into his arms to kiss his cheek, his nose, and then allowing it to linger on his lips. “And she was right.” He nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, sighing deeply in content.

“About what?”

Yuuri felt the smile even as he couldn’t see it.

“That I’m very, very happy you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it! Probably would have made it a little earlier, but I've been blessed with some fantastic virus or other that has seen to it I've had up to 40 degrees Celsius of fever for three days, and I'm recovering. Luckily, today I can finally move my fingers and look at a computer screen without throwing up, so I spent my hopefully last day of sick leave editing this thing. Hence, if something here seems a bit confusing, as if something's missing, I've probably missed a part in my hazy head. Enlighten me in that case ^.^
> 
> And as I already warned readers of my other multi-chapter WIP, I'm going to have a literal hell in front of me approximately until the beginning of March. The last two courses I absolutely have to take for the sake of my second degree both start this week, and one of them happens to be made by the devil (two lectures a week and a practice session once a week on top of that, and since I absolutely don't study computer science and barely can count 1+1, I'm in for a world of pain). Atop that is still a full-time job, a second thesis that should be ready to be presented possibly as early as 5th March (Merlin save me, I hope I can present in on 19th instead), and most weekends are booked for dancing events. And my dance troupe turn 45, so that's to be properly celebrated in February. Then there was that paper I needed to write, and those lectures I'm meant to hold, and also that exhibition I'm meant to plan, and that magazine I'm supposed to edit, and yeah, nope, I'm so done. Goodbye sleep, social life and spare time, see you in March! (hopefully)
> 
> I dearly hope I will have time to update before March (because I might go insane myself if I don't get the time in to write Victuuri in between, it's wonderfully therapeutic), but I might not have the time to get a new chapter up before February. The workload is insane, and after having been on sick leave for a week... it's even worse now. Damned Giratina.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and next time, it's Contest Time! Haxorus hugs to all of you lovely, lovely people <3 take care! ^.^


	4. Le Premier Concours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contest season kicks off in Lumiose, and Viktor is adamant to impress his number one fan, even if his nerves are pulled tight like rubber bands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it took a while. I guess you're getting a ginormous chapter!

”Here, Yuuri.” Katyusha all but placed him onto the seat beside her, right in the front row and far to the left. “I thought we wanted to sit a little to the side for this, easier to sneak out. We have premium places for Viktor’s performance later, though.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered at the thought, and he scrambled to manage a “thank you” to Viktor’s mother as he took in his surroundings. Despite having followed Viktor’s progress for almost exactly ten years, Yuuri still hadn’t gotten around to attend a single contest in person, and even though the event bore many similarities to a battle tournament, it was… different. Somehow.

The _tension_ was different, though he had a hard time putting his finger on exactly how.

He might have had more time to wonder about it, too, if he hadn’t spent the entire morning being dragged from stage to stage by a highly energetic retired Top Coordinator. There really was no wondering at all, however, as to where Viktor had inherited his never-ending enthusiasm from.

“Chris is up next, and then, we might as well head to stage one and await Viktor’s performance.” Katyusha suggested, placing a motherly hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Let’s cheer them on, and hope both of them walk away with ribbons tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, worrying his bottom lip.

Four ribbons were handed out within each rank at Le Premier Concours, which made the contest especially popular among newcomers. It was easier to land in the top four in Lumiose than it was to earn that one, single ribbon from a Contest Spectacular in Hoenn or a Super Contest in Sinnoh – ribbons that were generally more sought-after by Master Rank-coordinators.

Viktor had his fair share of those, as did Wallace. And the woman Yuuri was sitting beside.

“And the stage has finally been cleared for our next contestant,” the announcer spoke up, smiling as he indicated the once again clean flooring, “a fresh addition to the Master Rank and steadily aiming for the title of Top Coordinator. Parents, direct your children’s gazes elsewhere, because it’s about to get _trés chaud_ in here. Please, give it up for Kalos very own Christophe and Delcatty!”

There was a cough and a desperate splutter somewhere behind Yuuri, and in the middle of the front row, Louis looked ready to trade his camera for a shovel to dig his own grave, deceased due to Death by Hot Boyfriend.

Yuuri could sympathize with him, blushing all the way up to his ears as he imagined Viktor dressed in something… similar. People were whistling and calling out in appreciation, and Katyusha was giggling uncontrollably next to him.

The purple and blue fabric of the crop-top was flowy and airy, Chris’ back entirely exposed and the V-neck plunging low on his chest. It looked like someone had found two halfway-done halves of a shirt and placed them on Chris individually, remembering last second to put a fashionable golden belt right below his ribs to keep them together. It looked like it could fall off any second. The dark purple, glimmering pants were _tight_ , and golden heels decorated his feet.

The ensemble might have looked ridiculous on any other person, but Chris had a habit of turning even the most quirky, weird, uninteresting clothing into a fashion statement. All he had to do was put it on, and it would look as if it belonged there.

Really, he was that kind of person that could wear a Magikarp-suit and still make himself look desirable.

Delcatty was right beside her trainer, posing with him and jumping up briefly to receive a kiss to the tip of her nose before confidently taking center stage. Chris walked over to the side with swaying hips, placing himself at a proper distance from her all according to the rulebook. It was Delcatty’s time to shine, and he was merely there to guide her on her way.

The arena fell silent. Chris made a show of placing a hand on his hip.

“Delcatty,” he spoke confidently, “Swagger.”

Chris, or rather, Delcatty, somehow managed to keep the audience captivated using a variety of status moves, like Attract, Echoed Voice and Thunderwave, and that one Thunderbolt they used was just the shock everyone needed to be kept on their toes through the rest of the routine. It was a very sensual performance, and when Chris finally ordered Delcatty to use Charm, Yuuri noticed his cheeks were burning beyond his control.

The announcer hadn’t been kidding when he had warned them it would get hot in the hall.

Yuuri applauded along with the cheering audience as Delcatty took her bows before trotting over to Chris, who met her on the way and hoisted her up, treating her to a rainbow PokéBlock.

“Simple, but effective.” Katyusha commented. “Chris really brings out the power of status moves with his performances – that lone Thunderbolt made good impact as it stood out among all the Swaggers and Charms. I don’t know if I’d score him very high myself, though; he could have used the time better, and in the Master Rank, the routines need more…” she gestured, settling for, “ _oomph!_ ” when no other explanation seemed sufficient.

“What a show we got, dear audience – Christophe and Delcatty everyone!” the announcer beamed as he joined them on the stage, “And I have to say, Christophe, you are looking _good_ , and Delcatty is glowing today! How do you feel?”

Chris pecked Delcatty on the neck, smiling, “Really good, if you know what I mean.” Yuuri chanced a glance at Louis, who was red up to his ears, hands shaking slightly as he attempted to get at least a million good photos. “We’ve been working hard for our debut in the Master Rank, but I suppose it’s up to the judges to decide if we’ve succeeded.”

“Decide they will, and they look ready to give you your scores!” the announcer grinned excitedly (even as his own cheeks held an unmistakable dusting of pink), indicating the panel of thee that was sitting right in front of the stage with a premium view. The screen in the ceiling switched from showing Chris and Delcatty to zooming in on the judges’ panel, and the hall fell silent again. “What say you, Madame Patricia?”

The head judge of stage number four, a middle-aged woman that really looked no older than thirty, smiled as she looked up at Chris, turning the score-sign she had held face-down on the table to reveal a six.

“You communicate well with Delcatty,” she praised, “and I appreciate your bold use of status moves to build tension. However, I’m certain there is more to Delcatty than Swagger and a flashy Thunderbolt, and I would have loved to see her full potential. Also, your routine was on the shorter end of the scale, and I feel you could have used the time given more favorably.”

“The Master Rank is harsh, as you’ve probably noticed.” Katyusha told Yuuri in a low voice as the Pokémon Center Nurse in the middle of the table revealed another six. “In the Hyper Rank, Chris could have easily scored an eight or even a nine for this, and Madame Patricia was being kind here. Viktor won’t find this kind of mercy from Mr. Thierry, but he knows that.”

The last judge, a choreographer from PokéStar Studios, gave Chris a six as well. He exited the stage with a broad smile, a wave, a flower crown and a wink, which was more than enough to rile up the crowd for the next performance.

Which Yuuri and Katyusha wouldn’t stay around to watch.

“Let’s go.” Katyusha decided, leading Yuuri out of the hall and setting a quick pace towards stage one. “Four more performances, and then, it’s Viktor’s turn.” She glanced over at him, a mysterious smile playing on her lips. “Nervous?”

Yuuri let out a startled laugh at the unexpected inquiry.

“Y-yeah.” He admitted sheepishly, relieved to find she only smiled back in understanding. “I mean, I know he’ll do more than well, but… still.”

Katyusha hummed in agreement, “He’s going to want to do his absolute best for you, you know. He spent year after year thinking up one fantastic performance after another in hope you would notice him.”

Yuuri’s cheeks used Flame Burst.

 

Viktor and Katya warmed up in the waiting area, going through the choreography for the billionth time step by step. Katya was confident, and truthfully, so was he, but Viktor still felt like he was under far more pressure than normal at a contest.

At the same time, he was more excited to go out on stage than ever before. All of it had solely to do with one little addition to the audience.

He knew Yuuri would be sitting beside his mother right in the middle of the first row, above the judges, with a premium view of the stage. Viktor would be damned by Giratina if he didn’t make an effort to give his number one fan a performance that would leave him awed and amazed, especially not after that breathtaking battle against Lance Yuuri had blessed the world with a year earlier.

“Two minutes, Viktor.” One of the producers told him, indicating the entrance to the stage. “You ready?”

Viktor gave him a thumbs-up in response, finishing his warm-up and allowing the hairdresser and make-up artist to check on him before removing his Sinnoh Top Coordinator-jacket and straightening the slightly see-through, shimmering fabric of his costume, fixing the feather-like material on his shoulders. He hoped Yuuri would appreciate the small nod to an older costume of his that he had asked the tailor to aim for.

“We’re up next, Katya.” Viktor told his Pokémon, who had finished letting off steam, and come to sit beside him. “Ready?”

“Glaa-ce-oon!”

 

“And with that, it is time for our final contestant to take the stage, and this Top Coordinator does have a habit of claiming ownership over it.”

“Sounds accurate.” Katyusha muttered, amused, and Yuuri was powerless to fight a knowing smile at the announcer’s words.

“You know him, you adore him, the Ice Prince of the contest world – please, give it up for Viktor and Katya!”

The crowd roared in appreciation, and Yuuri’s breath caught short in his throat as Viktor stepped onto the stage through a sheer veil of diamond dust, Katya jumping right after him to perch on his shoulder. He looked ethereal in a costume that bore striking similarities to a much more innocent ensemble in silver, white and black that he had worn many years ago at the very same event with Vulpix, but _this_ costume…

…well, it was still far more innocent than Chris’ clothing, Yuuri would give him that.

The material was slightly see-through, swirls of pearly white, solid fabric covering strategic parts of Viktor’s upper body, feather-like creations decorating his shoulder, wrists, ankles and even his hips, not to mention framing the plunging V-neck. The pants were just tight enough to accentuate his strong, slender legs (Yuuri prayed to every legendary and Arceus Viktor wouldn’t turn around), patterns of midnight blue swirling along the pearly white. The silver hair was intricately braided over his head and pulled into the signature ponytail, and that was _definitely_ his favorite, glacial blue nail-polish glimmering on his fingers.

Not to mention he _of course_ was wearing his favorite lip-balm, which made him look irresistibly kissable. It didn’t help that Yuuri happened to know the lip-balm also tasted very nice.

Hadn’t there been a railing and an almost two-meter fall (and three judges) in between, Yuuri might have made a scene on international television.

Katya nuzzled Viktor affectionately and he turned his head to peck her cheek before she jumped off his shoulder to place herself center stage while her trainer turned around and walked a little more to the side. Giving Yuuri a perfect view from behind.

Arceus be damned for not having listened to his prayers.

Arceus be blessed for having heard his deepest, darkest desires.

The air was far more electric than Chris’ Delcatty could have ever managed to make it with her Thunderwave, and Viktor hadn’t even spoken yet. It felt like the hall was collectively holding its breath.

Yuuri’s heartbeat was in his ears, skin crawling with anticipation.

Viktor tilted his head, then smiled, “Katya, Blizzard.”

There was an instant, synchronized intake of breath from the audience at the, admittedly unexpected, command. Katya, however, took the surprise even further by not creating a full-blown storm (like Yuuri knew she was perfectly capable of doing), but instead summoning a lighter whirlwind of snow, creating a setting more than a weather-alteration.

“Ice Shard.” Viktor almost hummed, hand raised as if subtly conducting the move. Katya obeyed instantly, creating five clear crystals that she placed like mirrors around her, her reflection visible from every direction. “Heal Bell.”

It was mesmerizing, and Yuuri was utterly incapable of averting his gaze, helplessly focused on Katya even with Viktor looking good enough to eat only a few steps away. The melodic tingle of the Heal Bell, made of silvery ice, echoed hypnotizingly from the ice shards, Katya directing it with her ability to cool and freeze particles in the air around her at her will.

“Tail Whip.” Viktor guided her along, and she flicked her tail demandingly, the Heal Bell coming to a halt right above her head in a sign of obedience. “Water Pulse.”

The gasp was entirely involuntary, and Yuuri didn’t notice he was leaning forward in his seat, mouth agape and hands thankfully having been smart enough to cover it for him without him registering it.

The ice shards and the bell shattered with the sudden show of strength that was Katya’s Water Pulse, the water upsetting the Blizzard to form a whirling water spiral. Katya arched her back.

“Ice Beam.”

She shot off into a sprint, circling the spiral to freeze it into a crystal sculpture, climbing her creation and stopping only when she reached the top, “Charm.”

Well, no problem there, Katya had the audience around her paw even without the added, pleased purr, though it would definitely count as a bonus.

“Jump, and Aqua Tail.”

Yuuri was really having troubles sitting still, and if the way Katyusha was subtly jumping up and down beside him was any indication, he wasn’t alone. Katya sprung off the platform at the top, twirled mid-air and smashed the ice with a no-holds-barred Aqua Tail.

“Icy Wind.” Viktor instructed, and Yuuri (barely) managed to caste a glance at him, enough to find his eyes sparkling in delight and pride for his companion. “Synchronoise!”

…oh.

_Oh!_

There was an ecstatic shudder through the audience as the vibrating hum of the Synchronoise reflected off the shattered shards of ice, breaking them into tiny, tiny pieces. A sense of pleasure found home in Yuuri’s chest as the multi-layered sound spread throughout the hall, sending a shudder down his spine, skin tingling down to his toes.

Katyusha had turned her head to look at him, an eyebrow raised. Yuuri somehow managed to nod.

Yuuri had suggested that Viktor teach Synchronoise to Katya to use it in routines in this very manner. Yet, he could never ever have anticipated how beautiful Viktor would actually make it look, how he would use it to somehow elevate the entire performance and the overall sensation in the hall.

“Aurora Veil, Signal Beam.”

The Aurora Veil fitted right in with the diamond dust, reflecting in the colors of the northern lights, and Katya tilted her head to allow a colorful Signal Beam to stand out, drawing all attention to her.

“Blizzard,” And all was swept away in a sudden burst of harsh, whirling snow that stopped as quickly as it had begun, toning down. “Frost Breath.” The remains of the Blizzard froze around her, creating a decorative frame of ice, as if Katya was a work of art created by their joint efforts.

“Baby-Doll Eyes.”

That was it. Katya flicked her tail and widened her eyes endearingly, somehow managing to pin her gaze straight at Yuuri as she let out an appreciative, “ _Glaa-ceon_.”

Viktor lowered his hand.

The crowd went _wild_. Yuuri needed half a second longer to catch himself, but then joined in, cheering loudly as Katya flicked the ice frame away with her tail before sprinting over to Viktor, who met her halfway and opened his arms to catch her, hoisting her up in the air with a Solar Beaming smile.

There really was no wondering whether Viktor would proceed to the battle round or not. That didn’t mean Yuuri wasn’t clutching the fabric of his jeans when the announcer stepped onto the stage.

“Viktor and Katya everyone!” she riled them up all over again, and Yuuri’s heart swelled to impossible sizes in his chest as Katya nudged Viktor’s cheek with hers affectionately, and he turned his head to kiss her temple, “What a performance! Synchronoise was just as unexpected a move as the _opening_ Blizzard, and both were very effective in their own way. How did it feel?”

Instead of replying himself at first, Viktor placed Katya in front of the microphone, and she was fully ready to give a confident “Gla-ceon!” in response that had the announcer cooing and the audience aww:ing.

“It felt good.” Viktor agreed with her, smiling delightedly as he scratched Katya behind the ear, rewarding her with a rainbow PokéBlock. “Synchronoise has proven a valuable addition to Katya’s moveset; it does come with the stigma of being next to useless in battle, but for our routine here it was certainly effective.” His eyes twinkled. “And before you ask, because you look like you’re about to, then yes, we do owe the idea of Synchronoise to a very special someone in the front row of the audience.”

“A very special Dragon Master, I’m going to presume.” The announcer grinned, winking as an array of suggestive calls and whistles rained throughout the hall. Yuuri blushed up to his ears, but smiled as Viktor found his gaze, looking much like a ray of sunshine and radiant enough to distract Yuuri from the fact that a camera briefly zoomed in on him to show him alongside Viktor and Katya on the screen in the ceiling. “Let’s hope he’s been keeping his fingers crossed for you, because the judges appear to be ready to give you their verdict!”

The hall fell silent as fast as if a thick, thick blanket had covered it. Mr. Thierry, the head judge, nodded to the Pokémon Center Nurse on the other side of the table, and she smiled, keeping her score-sign face down.

“I remember your very first performance here in Lumiose, Viktor.” She began, tilting her head. “And I feel privileged to have gotten to witness you and your Pokémon grow and exceed all expectations time and time again ever since. This is the first time you’re here as a Top Coordinator, and…” she lifted her sign, revealing a nine, “…you deserve that title. Great performance, fantastic communication, Katya was in the spotlight the entire time. The only deduction comes from the length – had it been a little shorter, had the pacing at times been tweaked just a little, it would have made even more of an impact. Fantastic work.”

“To earn a ten, it has to be better than flawless.” Katyusha murmured to Yuuri as the nurse nodded to Laverre City’s gym leader, Valerie, handing the ball over to her. “It’s next to impossible in the Master Rank. That Viktor is getting a nine is _amazing_.”

Yuuri’s heart, consistently pounding hard against his ribcage, fluttered at that.

“Beautiful.” Valerie spoke in her light, airy (eerie) voice, her Sylveon cooing on the table in agreement. “Katya was shining like the star she is the entire time, and together, you have confidence enough to flood the contest hall; I like that.” She lifted her sign to reveal another nine, and in the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Katyusha’s eyes widen to saucers. “I have to agree with Madmoiselle Loraine here, though; small changes in the pacing and the performance would have blown the roof of the building. You made sure to blow my mind though, and I enjoyed every single second. _Trés bien!_ ”

“That’s… _very_ high praise, coming from Valerie.” Yuuri figured, remembering the relentless tests that potential ace trainers for Valerie’s gym had to go through to make sure they were on a high enough level of skill to earn a spot in her rows. He also remembered her being brutally honest with her critique, good and bad.

“She speaks her mind, at all times.” Katyusha replied. “Usually bluntly, like Viktor himself tends to do at times. He must have really impressed her, though.”

Valerie nodded to Mr. Thierry, who folded his hands together over his face-down number sign. Yuuri held his breath.

The head judge of stage one was not particularly known for his mercifulness. With a stack of ribbons of his own to show off from his glory days when he had conquered the contest world with his Vivillon, he had been brought to his knees only by a certain Lilia Baranovskaya, who had swept in like a hurricane alongside a small armada of talented Pokémon, her prized Persian among them.

The corner of Mr. Thierry’s mouth might have twitched, but it was so brief that Yuuri might have been imagining it.

“You have a _réputation_ of always surprising the audience, Viktor.” He began, Kalosian accent heavily traceable in his speech. “I wasn’t expecting a Blizzard right from the _début_ , and I was expecting Synchronoise even less; it came _tout à coup_ , with good timing. You would think that after years of diamond dust, I would have _une petite idée_ about what will happen, but every time I as much as think it, you surprise again.” He closed his hand around the handle of the score-sign. “It wasn’t flawless, _mais ce n’était pas loin_ , very close. That’s a nine from me as well.”

Viktor’s jaw dropped, and he quickly covered his mouth with his free hand, tears brimming in his eyes as the volume rose like a series of intense Rounds in the hall. Yuuri’s heart dislodged from where it had gotten stuck in his throat and started working again, beating mercilessly against his ribcage as he cheered for Viktor along with everyone else, barely aware of Katyusha wiping her eyes with a tissue.

“A nine from one of the most hard-to-please judges in the entire contest community.” She sniffled, waving at Viktor along with Yuuri, Viktor blowing them a kiss each before exiting the stage with Katya in his arms. “That was no small feat.”

Yuuri tried to reply but found words to be too hard to handle. Instead, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, chest brimming with joy.

He had finally seen Viktor perform live. Not only that, but he had seen him and Katya perform what might have just been Katya’s best routine ever.

 

**

 

Viktor all but tackled Yuuri into a hug the moment he and Chris joined him, Katyusha and Louis by the participants’ entrance, high on the ecstatic feeling of having managed to perform a routine both he and Katya could be very much proud of. Having had Yuuri in the audience had definitely spurred him on, even more than he could have anticipated, and that was why…

“Those 27 points are all yours.” He declared, delighted to find Yuuri blushing brightly at the announcement. “We couldn’t have done it without you. Literally.”

Chris whistled suggestively. Yuuri proceeded to perfectly imitate an embarrassed Cherrim.

He was consistently adorable.

Feeling rather drained after the nerve-racking day of endless waiting, waiting and _waiting_ to get onto the stage, Viktor carefully asked Yuuri if he could possibly take a nap along with him after their late lunch. He usually didn’t rest together with Yuuri and Altaria like that as he seldom felt like he was in need of sleep, but truth be told, he could have slept much better than he had done the previous night.

Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly at the request, but his expression softened as something akin to understanding came over him.

“Of course.” He replied, lowering his voice to keep the conversation private. “Are you all right?”

Viktor was quick to nod, wishing to still the worries before they began, “Yeah, just tired.”

Their afternoon snooze did give Louis quite a few good shots of them curled up under a linden, covered by one of Altaria’s fluffy, cloud-like wings. Viktor asked the photographer to send him all of them.

For Yuuri, he had yet another question:

“I have a court booked for battle practice at five-thirty today.” He revealed once the Dragon Master had come to more properly, placing his glasses back onto his nose. “Would you coach me?”

Yuuri blinked, nodding slowly, “Sure, my team would need to let off some steam anyway… If I’m allowed to, that is.”

“It’s not uncommon for coordinators to have battle coaches with them for their practice sessions.” Katyusha told him with a soft, fond smile. “Wallace still coaches Lisia and Chaz, for example.” She then frowned slightly in thought, tapping a finger to her bottom lip, a mannerism Yuuri had came to notice Viktor had inherited. “…but Chaz didn’t make it to the battle round this time, did he? Lisia got a higher score.”

“Chaz didn’t quite make it, no.” Chris confirmed, checking his tablet. “Wallace and Lisia will enter the battle round from stage two; Chaz came fourth… and I came fourth, too, so I’m just as out as him – Winona and Mollie scored the highest on stage four. And Solidad and Gabrielle crushed the competition on stage three, so no bigger surprises there.”

“And Fantina came second on stage one.” Viktor concluded, begrudgingly adding: “So now, we only have to wait the entire night before they tell us who we’re up against.”

“Well, at least you can deduce it’s going to be either Lisia, Mollie, Gabrielle or Winona.” Chris argued, placing the tablet in his bag. “You tied with Solidad and scored higher than both Fantina and Wallace – which is insane, by the way – so you’re in the hot group.”

“You have more than enough of good chances in the battle round, then.” Yuuri pondered, looking like he was rifling through a library of strategies in his head. “You have a type-advantage over Winonas Pokémon, and over Lisia if she uses Ali, which she very well might. Gabrielle uses fairy-types, which shouldn’t be an issue, and Mollie, uh…” his brow creased in thought, “…she has at least a Raticate and an Absol, right? Nothing to be too intimidated by.”

“Easy for you to say.” Viktor pouted, earning a snicker from Chris and a brightly blushing boyfriend.

“…it’s true.” Yuuri muttered, cheeks looking like they were in dire need of a Burn Heal.

Viktor grinned, “Teach me then, Master Katsuki!”

Chris only laughed harder along with Louis as Yuuri looked like he was about to Overheat, “Don’t call me that!”

 

**

 

Viktor shifted onto his other side, eyes stubbornly closed even as sleep refused to grace him with its presence. His head was spinning, playing one worst-case scenario after another on repeat, all of them including embarrassing himself and poor Ninetales with a subpar performance and an inevitable loss.

All of them including Yuuri with an unmistakable frown of disappointment on his face.

_After all I’ve taught you, and you can’t do better than that?_

Viktor shook his head defiantly to himself, clutching the covers in denial. Yuuri would _never_ think than, much less _say_ it. He would never…

…but if Viktor failed, there was no way he would be able to meet Yuuri’s gaze long enough to make sure-

_Drr-drr! Drr-drr!_

His movements halted along with his thoughts as he startled out of them, eyes springing open to meet the surrounding darkness.

_Drr-drr! Drr-drr!_

That was the noise of an anxious Pokémon restraining itself from the urge of escaping its PokéBall, wanting to alert its trainer of something.

The noise was _not_ coming from Viktor’s side of the bed.

He swallowed hard and held his breath as Yuuri shifted, pulled from his slumber by the relentless sound, and Viktor could feel the mattress dipping as Yuuri probably propped himself up onto his elbow to reach for the vibrating ball, probably unable to tell who it was in the dark (and without glasses).

“Altaria?”

_Drr-drr!_ was stubbornly heard from Yuuri’s hand. Viktor resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands, opting to close his eyes with a frown instead.

Of course. Of course it was Altaria.

And _of course_ , Yuuri understood a not-physically-present Altaria just as well as he did a materialized one.

There was the sound of the ball being carefully placed on the nightstand and Yuuri lighting the reading lamp above him before turning around, “Viktor?”

He couldn’t move, much less turn around. There was no way, none at all, that he could face Yuuri right at that moment. A careful hand was placed on his shoulder, tightening gently, and Viktor’s chest constricted painfully along with the pressure. When a quiet “What’s wrong?” was uncertainly murmured as a warm breath against his neck, his eyes stung, and he had to squeeze them shut.

Still, he found himself reaching for Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder to pull his arm around himself, curling back against him. Seeking courage to speak before Altaria would jump straight out of her PokéBall and drag at least Katya and Ninetales with her.

He couldn’t have that. Ninetales really needed to rest.

Curling in on himself even further, he drew a shaky breath, the heavy thought weighing his mind was finally put to words in a barely audible:

“What if I don’t win tomorrow?”

There was a beat of silence, and Viktor’s mind was unhelpfully quick to provide him with two possible outcomes: either, Yuuri would start laughing, or then, he would frown and call Viktor stupid for thinking it. Viktor didn’t know which one he found to be worse than the other.

But Yuuri rarely, if ever, took the course of action Viktor anticipated, and apparently, he wasn’t about to start there and then.

“Then you will have lost doing your absolute best.”

…

… _what?_

Viktor didn’t know if he had voiced the dumbfounded question aloud or not, but he might have, because Yuuri answered it.

“The changes in your style of battling are going to take your opponent by surprise, even when they know you’ve been training with me.” He murmured, shifting closer to hold Viktor a little tighter. “And even if it wouldn’t lead you to victory tomorrow, you will still have done your best, you will train more, and you will surprise again.” Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s neck.

“Lance always said that… that a loss is never really a loss. Not if you use it to raise your own stakes and keep going until you succeed, and then keep going to give someone else the challenge of raising their stakes in turn. He was adamant that losing is not losing, but learning.” He sighed softly. “And he was always just as proud whether I won or lost, because he said he could see that I always did my absolute best.” Viktor could feel him purse his lips before muttering sheepishly: “But I don’t like losing, so he did have to figuratively shake me at times to get it into my head that he wasn’t disappointed. If I have to do the same to you, then I will.”

Viktor heard himself sniffle before he understood he was crying, tension bleeding out from his shoulders and the lightness of relief replacing the knot in his chest. Leaving little room for Yuuri to start panicking, Viktor turned around in one swift movement to crash his lips onto Yuuri’s, accidentally bumping (or squashing) their noses together and barely registering it. Yuuri gave up a surprised noise that Viktor swallowed, breathing through his sniffling nose in sheer determination not to separate them for the upcoming year at the very least.

_Stupid Viktor!_ he scolded himself as he pulled Yuuri close, entangling his fingers into charcoal locks. Yuuri understood, obviously Yuuri understood. Hadn’t he voiced his insecurities to Viktor before, how anxious he had been (and still was) to let Lance, his mentor, down? Hadn’t he told Viktor that he worried about it endlessly, just as much as he had worried about letting his team down, blaming himself for every loss?

Lance would of course have seen it, and he would have used every trick in the book (including Altaria, probably) to make sure Yuuri understood he wasn’t disappointed, ever.

Perhaps Yuuri had understood it better after achieving the Dragon Master-status. Perhaps he had realized it when he had to face trainers that were disheartened by losses against the brick wall that was the Hoenn Elite Four and the Hoenn League Champion.

And perhaps he understood now better than ever how Lance had felt, when Viktor was the one afraid of letting _Yuuri_ down.

“I don’t really like losing, either.” Viktor admitted, quiet. “And I’d still hate to let you down.”

Even though it was dark, Yuuri was close enough for Viktor to be able to count his eyelashes.

“You could never let me down.” Yuuri assured him, running his hand gently up and down Viktor’s back. “I will sooner feel that I’ve failed _you_.”

Viktor pursed his lips, frowning, “You wouldn’t dare.” He hissed, pressing their lips together with purpose, glaring angrily for good measure. “Salamence will be there to set you straight if you do; I’m sure Katya can convince him.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth at the mention of his long-time companion, and he nodded in defeat, “Fine. But only if you will accept the truth that I will never, ever be disappointed, regardless of the outcome of a battle.”

…it was hard, but it was fair.

“Deal.” Viktor agreed with a small sigh, seeking reassurance by pressing closer, finding Yuuri’s lips again.

Yuuri hummed into the kiss, breaking it briefly, “Want Altaria to lull you to sleep?”

Viktor shook his head, his smile genuine, “I don’t think it’ll be necessary. Just… hold me. Please.”

Yuuri didn’t deny him.

 

**

 

“ _D’accord, allons-y!_ ” Chris grinned, rubbing his hands together eagerly, “One battle left.”

Katya mewled, shifting in Yuuri’s lap, flicking her tail as if demanding Viktor appear on the battle stage immediately and preferably four hours ago. Yuuri scratched her neck when she craned it, which had her distracted enough to purr and for him enough to focus.

It had been an eventful day to say the least. The battle pairs had been randomly drawn between the four highest scores (the so called hot group) from the performance round and the four lower ones, and so far, Yuuri had gotten to witness Fantina’s Drifblim floor Winona’s Skarmory in an admittedly elegantly terrifying manner, Wallace’s Milotic almost drowning Mollie’s Absol with a Hydro Pump, and Solidad’s Lapras crystallizing Gabrielle’s Clefable in ice and before finishing with an unforgiving Body Slam.

Which left Viktor to go up against Lisia.

“One battle left!” the announcer reminded the audience as she stepped back onto the patched-up battle stage, which once again looked just as flawless as it had before Clefable annihilated it with Focus Blast (that had unfortunately missed the targeted Lapras), “One battle left for the 27th annual Premier Concours. The scores so far have Gabrielle in fourth place, Fantina third, Solidad second, and Wallace is still in the lead – four ribbons are up for grabs, and two are fully confirmed. Let’s see how our last two coordinators place themselves – are you ready?!”

_Not really_ , Yuuri admitted to himself inwardly, spoiling Katya with attention in an attempt to distract himself. It was just as nerve-racking, he felt, to wait for Viktor to begin the battle as it was doing it himself.

If not worse.

“Last battle of the first contest of the season! Dear audience, both present here in Halle du Concours in Lumiose and at home in front of your screens, I do hope you _are_ ready, because this is a showdown between two former sparring partners. These coordinators trained together years ago and have faced off in many a contest ever since; which way it will go today remains yet to be seen!” the announcer swept her hand to the right, smiling broadly.

“This coordinator fell a few points short from her uncle in the performance round yesterday with a stunning choreography well-tailored for her lovely Azumarill, but you all know her best with her stunning Altaria by her side. Hailing from Sootopolis City in Hoenn and stationed right here in Lumiose, Top Coordinator Lisia!”

Lisia entered with energetic, bubbly charm, the deep blue cape a clear nod to Wallace (who Yuuri had been able to meet very briefly between Wallace’s and Viktor’s battle practice time the day before, and not much else). She seemed to otherwise have gone for her own signature look, with a white and blue crop top and matching, short frilly skirt over a pair of white shorts, blue boots and only one thigh-high white-and-blue stocking on her left leg, fluffy, cloud-like fabric decorating her ankles, wrists and neck, and turquoise hair styled to perfection.

She posed confidently, sweeping back the cape to place a hand on her hip, making a victory-sign with the other, smiling brightly as cameras flashed everywhere.

“And opposite her, we have the coordinator that took a crushing win on stage one yesterday together with his lovely Glaceon, whom I’m certain I can see right over there in the very front row in the caring hands of a young Dragon Master.” Yuuri momentarily hid his face in Katya’s fur, blush blooming on his cheeks as the camera found them, Katya happily exclaiming “ _Glaa-ceon!_ ” and giving Yuuri that one extra second he needed to compose himself enough to manage a smile and a small wave.

“So at least we now know that Katya won’t be the one battling Lisia today.” The announcer grinned. “The only other thing we do know for certain is that Katya’s trainer _will_ be. Hailing from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, stationed in Lilycove City in Hoenn, Top Coordinator Viktor!”

There was something about the way that Viktor entered the battle stage with seemingly easy confidence that had Yuuri’s heart stuttering, how he made it look so effortless and intriguing. He beamed, gracefully stretching an arm out and crossing one leg behind the other to take a deep bow.

The costume was an obvious tribute to his mother, and casting a glance to his left, Yuuri found Katyusha covering her mouth in surprise. It was highly reminiscent of the last costume she had ever used herself, at the International Grand Festival in Celestic Town years ago, with a few tweaks to the color scheme.

The pearly pink pants were wide and flowy, and the glacial blue crop-top was tight, sheer fabric in the same color covering his arms. Around his neck was a pink silk choker with an aquamarine just so a little to the side. He had kept his hair in his signature ponytail without further decorations, gleaming like the surface of a mirror and enchanting in its simplicity.

Viktor straightened up, posing with a hand on his hip, looking very much at home. Yuuri knew, though, that internally, Viktor might have been screaming his lungs out, and it pained him something awful.

 

Viktor’s heartbeat had moved to his ears, his lungs struggling to keep his internal scream contained as he briefly found Yuuri and Katya in the audience, waving at them and hoping the smile he was wearing looked at least a little natural. Not that Yuuri would be fooled, but the rest of the audience might.

The announcer was saying something, and Viktor was relieved that he knew the script for a contest battle by heart, so he didn’t _need_ to hear. Instead, when he caught sight of a sweeping gesture in the corner of his eye, he turned to face Lisia without any further prompting.

_What would Yuuri do?_

…go through strategies. All possible scenarios.

Lisia smirked, alerting Viktor to the next step: intimidate. He grinned, cocked his head confidently. Challenge accepted.

_She said she was out of battle practice,_ Viktor heard Yuuri’s voice in his mind, _she’s more than likely going to use Ali; she’s even wearing the Ali-fluff. He’s her best shot at winning_.

Ninetales could take Ali on. She had type advantage on her side.

_She knows you’ve practiced more, and that you’ve improved_ , Yuuri’s voice supplied again. _She will go for sudden death-moves. Wear her out._

And if she didn’t go for sudden death-moves?

_Then surprise her with a few of your own._

 

This is the last contest battle of Le Premier Concours, between Top Coordinator Viktor and Top Coordinator Lisia.” The battle judge announced, having taken her position and gotten a thumbs-up from the jury to go ahead. “Viktor is in the lead after the performance round, and thus will send out his Pokémon first.”

Viktor smiled, producing Ninetales’ PokéBall from his silver-blue belt, the capsule covering the sphere hiding the real colors, making everyone unable to tell who was hiding inside (Weavile’s Dusk Ball was always a dead giveaway without a capsule). He tossed the ball into the air and caught it again swiftly, smile turning into a charming grin.

“The stage is yours, Ninetales!”

His beautiful Alolan Pokémon materialized amidst a sheer mist, making it look as if she was crystallized into being from a million sparkling diamonds. She let out a confident cry, flicking her tails in sync with Viktor flicking his hair.

Yuuri crossed his fingers as Lisia produced her own PokéBall, looking mighty confident herself, though he was certain he could see her hand twitch minutely. There was really only one Pokémon she could have chosen for the task, and Viktor did have every chance available at his disposal to take home the victory. He had lost to Lisia before, sure, but he had improved miles and miles since then.

“Let’s take that ribbon home, Ali!”

_So far, so good_ , Yuuri couldn’t help but muse as Lisia’s signature Altaria materialized from a large, cottony cloud, the holographic fluff disintegrating and disappearing in a breath. It had been a good call having Ninetales spar a lot with Altaria for the past month.

It would pay off.

“Coordinators ready.”

 

_Stick to plan, stick to plan, stick to plan_ …

Viktor was ready when he heard the whistle blow.

“Ninetales, Howl, then Tail Whip!”

 

“Ali, Dragon Dance!”

Ninetales elegantly arched her back as she howled, boosting her attack, then swept around to teasingly whip her fluffy tails in an attempt to lower Ali’s defense. Ali flapped his perfectly groomed, cottony wings, twirling gracefully in the air to boost his attack and speed. He would definitely need the latter, although…

“Ninetales is still quicker, even with the Dragon Dance-boost.” Yuuri voiced aloud, pondering. “But her attack-stat is very low. She’s going to have to wear Ali out.”

“I gather you’ve told Viktor all this?” Chris inquired, amused. Yuuri replied with a bright blush.

“Let’s go, Ali!” Lisia took charge, clearly aware of Ninetales’ speed and wanting to get the first shot in, “Hyper Voice!”

“Cover your ears, darling!” Viktor told Ninetales, who used her tail to do so, looking like she was enveloped in a shimmering, fluffy seashell, surely earning Viktor a multitude of points for elegant execution, “Dazzling Gleam!”

Yuuri’s face split into a grin right before the following command, anticipating it:

“Double Team!”

There was an excited murmur spreading like a Flame Burst through the audience as the light subsided to reveal a puzzled Ali surrounded by seven identical Ninetales, all flicking their tails and craning their necks for added style points. Lisia wasn’t out of ideas, though.

“We can crack this puzzle, Ali! Swift!”

Yuuri’s grin only widened as Viktor extended a hand for show to shout, “Tail Slap!”

Just like practiced, only that much more effective, as Ali’s special attack stat wasn’t anywhere near as high as Yuuri’s own Altaria’s. The golden stars did the trick of narrowing the opponents down to the only one real Ninetales, third to the right, who used Tail Slap to create a golden whirl around her, effectively stealing the spotlight.

“Viktor’s style points are climbing through the roof at this rate.” Chris wondered, shaking his head slowly. “ _C’est trés magnifique. Enchenteur._ ”

“Time to sweep, Ali!” Lisia decided, and Ali obediently looped in the air to get ready, “Steel Wing!”

“Dodge, Ninetales!” Viktor was quick to order, having speed on their side, “Ice Shard!”

“Flamethrower!”

“What is Vitya waiting for?” Katyusha worried as no counter command came, the Ice Shard melting to raindrops to allow Ali through, “Come on, honey…!”

_Just a little longer…!_ Yuuri timed inwardly.

“Aqua Tail!”

Viktor hadn’t dared wait that one tenth of a breath that Yuuri would have barely had the guts to do himself before giving the command, but it looked stunning nevertheless. The Flamethrower was extinguished in a pearly wave of water and steam, and Viktor was quick to have Ninetales perform Frost Breath after that to turn the water into a veil of small, sparkling crystals.

Turning it into Hail.

Yuuri’s heart swelled with something akin to pride at that. He swore he heard Chris murmur “ _Mon Xerneas_ ” on his right-hand side at the same time Katyusha let out a breathless “Brilliant!”

Using the opponents attack to his advantage, Viktor had managed to create an indoor weather alteration that raised Ninetales evasiveness further and simultaneously damaged her opponent. It _was_ brilliant.

And heart-wrenchingly beautiful.

“Sing for us, Altaria!”

“Quickly, Viktor!” Yuuri whispered into Katya’s fur.

“Attract!”

Ali had the time to hit one note before faltering as Ninetales turned up her charms to the max, craning her neck and flicking her tails captivatingly, circling Ali to show her interest. Instead of a song, Ali halted his voice and let out an appreciative coo instead. Lisia’s eyes widened.

“Ali, snap out of it!” she demanded, clicking her tongue in a (fruitless) effort to get his attention, “Aerial Ace!”

There was an unmistakably victorious grin on Viktor’s face as the command reached deaf ears, Ali blinded by Ninetales’ dangerous Attract. Chris whistled, smirking.

“Good timing.” He commented, glancing at Yuuri. “Who told him it’s more effective to use Attract when the opponent is showing signs of fatigue, hm?”

“Wallace, actually.” Yuuri replied. “Which is probably why Lisia looks like she’s beating herself up for not seeing it coming.”

“We’re done here, Ninetales!” Viktor announced, causing Lisia’s expression to morph into one of _oh no_ , “Moonblast!”

Ninetales halted in front of Ali on her and Viktor’s side of the stage and howled. There was a static noise as a silvery light gathered above them, and then, Ninetales spiked her tails, leaning forward with a battle cry. The moon-like sphere plunged down from above, hitting the infatuated Ali with full force, leaving a proper indent on the stage and a very much fainted Ali in its wake.

“Ali is unable to battle. Viktor and Ninetales win!”

The tears wetting Yuuri’s cheeks turned to ice on Katya’s fur.

 

They had done it. _They had done it!_

Viktor kneeled to embrace Ninetales as she trotted over to him, rewarding her with a rainbow PokéBlock, petting and praising her before looking over at the screen showing the scores. He had 27 from the performance round, and winning the battle was going to grant him an added ten, so it wasn’t really a question any longer whether he would be walking away with a ribbon or not.

But that wasn’t what interested him at that moment. No.

He was much more interested in the style points, because he was quite certain his battling had never looked that good before. _Felt_ that good before.

The meters started climbing. Viktor held his breath. 30 was the maximum bonus…

10… 15… 20!...

The crowd went berserk as Viktor’s jaw fell open in surprise, vaguely aware of Ninetales showering him in chilly kisses.

26.

_26 style points!_

That was a whole five points better than the score he had gotten with Weavile at the Sinnoh Grand Festival!

“Are you _seeing_ this, my dear audience? Are you _seeing_ that score? Top Coordinator Viktor improves his personal best by a whole five points, and _mon Xerneas_ , are those some well-deserved points! What a battle, and what a show, what a brave performance from both sides, but the Ice Prince of Sinnoh takes a crushing victory!”

Viktor dropped a kiss to Ninetales’ head before standing up straight to take his bows together with her, accepting a bouquet of red roses as golden confetti rained over the stage. Wallace came to stand on his right-hand side, giving him a sideways hug before accepting a flower-bouquet of his own, and Solidad and Fantina joined to his left. Lisia stepped to the side, joined by the three others that had just missed out on the four ribbons, one of which was being placed in Viktor’s Ribbon Case.

He found Yuuri’s gaze and beamed, a thrill rushing through him at the radiating smile Yuuri sent right back, Katya apparently chanting excitedly in his lap.

One ribbon claimed, four to go.

 

**

 

“Come on, Yuuu-uuri!” Viktor grinned, picking up another glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, “One more!”

“Nooo, Viktooo-oor!” Yuuri giggled, pushing the glass away, only to take a swig directly from the bottle Viktor had forgotten he had been holding in his hand, “This is _your_ party! _You_ should have another!”

“It’s not _my_ party!” Viktor protested with a pout, but took a swig anyway, downing half the glass in one go, “It’s just the post-contest banquet, and I’ve talked to sponsors all evening. It’s _boring_.” He was leaning quite heavily on Yuuri, wasn’t he? Probably. “Let’s party now!”

Yuuri hummed into Viktor’s shoulder, tie loose around his neck, a few buttons open by the collar of his dress shirt. Viktor looked down at himself to deduce he was in a similar state.

“All right,” Yuuri seemed to agree with a slight delay, taking another gulp straight from the bottle before placing it down with finality, almost knocking Viktor’s half-full glass over in the process, “dance with me, then.”

Viktor’s eyes widened at the unexpected request, but felt his face split into a delighted grin as he gave in to the urge to kiss Yuuri’s cheek in appreciation, “I’d love to!”

 

It was in the darkest hour of the night that Yuuri and Viktor stumbled along… _some_ Avenue not too gracefully, their laughter echoing along with other delighted, drunken voices in the night. Chris and Louis being amongst those other noises, following a few steps behind.

“Wheredidda-, where did that pole come from, Chris?” Viktor demanded to know, words a bit hard to manage, arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist to hold him close, nuzzling his neck.

“ _Je sais r-, non, je_ ne _sais rien_.” Chris grinned absolutely not innocently, purring every word into Louis shoulder.

“I want to learn that.” Yuuri declared, nodding to himself in approval. “Pole dance. Good for flying.”

“ _Excellente_ for core strength!” Chris agreed, making a point by stumbling over to a lamp post and somehow not killing himself as he ascended it to hang upside-down, going on autopilot even when inebriated, “You should learn, Master Katsuki, so we can dance together next time.”

Viktor frowned, his drunk mind getting ahead of him, wanting to inform Chris that Yuuri wasn’t going to dance with anyone else but _him_ ever. He didn’t get that far, though, as Yuuri suddenly moved over to the next lamp post with a determined, “I can do that!”

“Wha-?” Viktor gaped dumbfoundedly as Yuuri climbed the lamp post like he had done it a hundred times before, locking his legs around it and letting go with his hands, hanging upside down and glaring over at Viktor’s best friend.

“I can climb and hold on.” He informed, crossing his arms and looking much like an annoyed Noibat. “I just want to learn how to _dance_ on it.”

Chris whistled appreciatively, “You’re full of surprises, Master Katsuki; and you really should learn.” Then, he turned to Louis, batting his eyelashes. “ _Photographie-moi, doudou?_ ”

Viktor grinned as his brain caught up with him a little more, stumbling more than walking over to Yuuri to steady him when he made it down from the lamp post, kissing his cheeks multiple times, “Wow! My Yuuri is so strong!”

“My Viktor is so beautiful.” Yuuri countered contentedly, Viktor feeling himself blush up to his ears and down his neck despite his not exactly sober state. “Come!”

“Huh?” Viktor blinked, allowing Yuuri to drag him along, zig-zagging a little as it was difficult to walk in a straight line, “Where?”

“The gym, of course.” Yuuri informed him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s so pretty in the dark. Not as pretty as you, though.”

“Yuuu- _riii!_ ” Viktor whined, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck, “I can’t handle your level of adorable!”

“I can’t handle your level of gorgeous, so we’re even.” Yuuri stated stubbornly, causing Viktor to whimper pitifully into his suit jacket. “Here, right here!”

Lumiose Gym was indeed beautiful in the dark of the night, glimmering with light as it rose above the city. Yuuri had led Viktor right to the entrance, and when Viktor briefly looked up, he could admire the clean, sophisticated arch of the tower, the light reflecting like gold on the chromed steel structure.

“What happens here, then?” Viktor wondered curiously, tilting his head as he wrapped both arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close. Yuuri smiled, soft and blissful and probably dead tired, but oh so happy. Viktor’s chest swelled with warmth.

“This is where I tell you I couldn’t look away today, and that I was…” he frowned briefly, thinking his words over, “…I _am_ so proud of you I think my heart has burst.” His cheeks tinted bright pink at the confession even as his smile widened, and Viktor’s soul ascended to Cresselia’s heaven. “And this is also where I kiss you into next week. Hopefully.”

“Yuuu-uu-riii!” Viktor couldn’t help but whine, giggling uncontrollably as Yuuri joined in on the laughter, foreheads accidentally bumping together without either of them noticing, “I couldn’t even have _done_ it without you, I should be the one kissing y-“

Yuuri cut him off with a grinning kiss, shutting him up. Well, almost, because they giggled their way through a few futile attempts at finding a rhythm, until Yuuri grew impatient and grabbed both of Viktor’s cheeks to keep him in place as he pressed their lips together. Viktor hummed happily into the kiss, a sound that was swallowed by Yuuri as he let go off Viktor’s cheeks to wound his arms around his neck instead.

Viktor would have happily stayed there forever, even as he knew that to be an impossibility, that they had to go back to Lilycove the following day (…with a hangover the size of Giratina) and that Yuuri wouldn’t be at the following contest because he would be too busy with the Hoenn Battle Resort Master Challenge…

No.

None of that.

Because beneath the light of the Lumiose Gym, Viktor had Yuuri all to himself. A moment of their own without duties, contests, battles. Only roaming, impatient hands, starving lips and sweet, sweet noises.

They would be apart later. For now, they were together.

…and if they wanted to be even _closer_ together, they really should make it back to Hôtel Richissime before their thinning patience run out and they would end up being brought back to the hotel by an exasperated night guard.

(It didn’t happen, but in hindsight, it might have been worth it.)

 

**

 

**Victory to Viktuuri! Top Coordinator Viktor Dedicates his First Ribbon of the Season to Dragon Master Katsuki  
**_–_ whismurs.hn

“Viktuuri, huh?” Phichit grinned, Dedenne perched on his shoulder in curiosity, “Did ‘The Ice Prince and the Dragon Master’ take up too much space in the headlines? I admit it’s quite a catchy name, though.”

“Viktor did really well in the battle round.” Guang-Hong murmured, carefully grooming Panchan’s practice-tangled fur. “Yuuri’s style fits with his.”

“They weave together nicely, indeed.” Leo agreed, rubbing mud from the top of Claydol’s head. “And speaking of Yuuri, we should head towards Slateport soon. It’s the closest harbor with a direct ferry to the Battle Resort from here.”

“We should.” Phichit nodded, closing the tablet and putting it away to pick Dedenne up upside-down, laughing as she released tiny sparks of static with every squealing giggle. “Think Bronzor will have the time to evolve before the challenge?”

Leo offered a sheepish grin, “I’m hoping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to edit this chapter that has been written since forever and finally get it posted, because I want as much as possible off my shoulders for now so I can a) get my last uni courses done, b) finish my thesis (deadline is coming very, very fast), and c) manage all upcoming deadlines at work, because they're raining down our necks now.
> 
> Still, there is something I would (need) wish to share with all of you also, as I'm trying to learn to be more open about this and I'm taking baby-steps with it... but I think it's better that people around me know than me leaving everyone in the dark, so here goes. I posted this over in my other ongoing multichapter fic, and because I'm very, very tired, I'm simply going to copy-paste my text here:
> 
> I have a condition called Myalgic Encephalomyelitis, ME for short. More commonly known as Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. I'm unfathomably lucky to have a mild version of it, and I can function mostly normally and manage everyday tasks, but I do it while swimming through jelly. I often have brain fog and headaches, and even when I'm exhausted to my bones I sometimes can't sleep, and end up in a fever-like state (read: zombie) that can go on for days. Recently, my short-term memory has shown signs of not being very good, at least not as good as it used to be, and I'm much more easily distracted from tasks that require focus than I've been before. I can still focus, but it wears me out (badly), and I have to find other things to do before going back to what I was originally doing. In short, the signs are pointing towards the inevitable that my ME is getting worse.
> 
> Hence, I fell into a (hopefully) short but deep pit of depression, and I've been going to therapy 1-2 times a week to keep my head above water. I have so much to do, so much I want to do, and it's very, very frustrating with a head that can't keep up the same way it did about three years back. Even a couple of years back when I finished my first thesis.
> 
> Writing is literally therapy for me. I rarely have the energy to talk very long, or hold long conversations, but it's freeing to think and see the thoughts appear on a screen or on paper using my hands. It's soothing. I might not always have the energy to do my very best even if I want to and constantly try, but I'm going to have to learn to live with that too. I was very, very scared when I posted my first piece of fanfiction in English years ago, and it's never stopped being nerve-racking.
> 
> But I have been blessed with many heart-warming comments, and many kudos, and big or small, they all make me very, very happy. They make me want to keep writing, even when I'm exhausted. Which, as you might have understood, is most of the time beyond my control.
> 
> Hence, I've also been very bad at answering comments lately. I will catch up with that, I promise. Mostly to myself a promise, because I want to read them all over again <3
> 
> Sorry for pouring personal problems into this, but I have to start trying to be more open about my ME. Especially if it's going to get worse and affecting my life more than it already is. I have to embrace it somehow, and I want people around me to know and not be left in the dark about it, either. Also, I really want people to understand that it's a real condition and not a made-up illness that can be treated by "getting a grip." I've tried that. It didn't work.
> 
> Let's leave that there!
> 
> Anyhow, next chapter will be up in April (I'm hopeful), and... yeah. We're going to the Hoenn Battle Resort!
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for all your support and all your patience! You deserve all the love and all the hugs, so have it <3 ^.^


	5. Hoenn Battle Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has to go to the Battle Resort. Viktor has to go to Nimbasa very soon.  
> It's just that it kind of... hurts.

” _It is with the Pokémon League Tournament still fresh in our minds that the much anticipated Hoenn Battle Resort Master Challenge kicks off on this very day, with Master Trainers from Sinnoh to Unova taking over the sunny paradise that is currently flooding with eager trainers brimming with anticipation to Tackle the Regigigantic challenge ahead of them…_ ”

“Is Phichit and Leo entering the challenge?” Viktor wondered, craning his neck to look over at Yuuri, who was busy folding another pair of battle-pants into his travel bag, “I have a vague memory of Leo talking about entering at the Battle Zone in Sinnoh in a month.”

“Phichit did the Phichit Talk and convinced him to enter at the Battle Resort, too.” Yuuri knew, folding the matching, light battle jacket to place into his bag as well. “He has an unsettling talent for talking people into doing things he thinks they should. Apparently, he also tried talking Guang-Hong into entering the double battle challenge together with Leo, since Guang-Hong wouldn’t need to rely on a not-fully-evolved team if he joined forces with someone else, but he didn’t succeed with that. I’ll have to ask Guang-Hong how he got out of that one.”

Viktor grinned, “His stubbornness comes in handy with the dark-types.”

Yuuri’s smile was fond as he nodded in agreement, looking up at Viktor from his packing briefly, “We would have some experience, wouldn’t we?”

Viktor shuddered, “Sneasel was a damned little bastard, and Weavile is probably worse. I have enormous respect for Guang-Hong, though, you know? He’s, what, thirteen, and handles a team consisting of, among others, a Mightyena and a Houndoom that are certain to fight over dominance of their territory. I don’t know how trainers like him and Sidney does it.”

“Like with dragons, I suppose it comes down to make sure you’re Pokémon know that _you_ are in charge.” Yuuri shrugged, carefully folding the last battle outfit. “People like Sidney, Karen and Grimsley have learned to have the upper hand in any situation when training their teams, and while Guang-Hong might come off as shy, he’s got complete control over his teammates.”

“So Houndoom and Mightyena don’t have any dominance-issues to fight over, then.” Viktor concluded. “Honchkrow would probably not let them anyway… though she appeared to have her claws full with Sableye.”

“ _…and the organizers have gone all out with the battle grounds this year yet again, catering well to Pokémon of all types and placing all bets in the Master Trainers’ favor – it’s not called a challenge for nothing. Here we have the well-known Battle Court, typically favored by normal- and fighting-type teams…_ ”

Viktor looked over his shoulder at Yuuri again, pouting, “I’ll be very, very cross if I don’t get to see the live-sending of your battles. I’m already cross that I can’t join you there – hitting the beach sounds far more appealing than suffocating at an amusement park.”

Yuuri offered a sympathetic smile, “I’d gladly join you to Nimbasa instead.” He admitted, finally deciding the rest of the packing could wait a while longer and headed over to the couch to flop down next to Viktor. “We did ponder back and forth with Phoebe if, maybe, we should have waited a couple more days to join the others at the resort, since we’re not going to battle just yet, but Steven makes a good point in saying its better to et there early and get into the right mindset as soon as possible.”

Viktor huffed a laugh, “Wallace never got that memo, did he?” he commented, grin widening when Yuuri failed to hold back a snorting laugh, “Does Steven ever scold him for arriving as late as possible?”

Yuuri shrugged, “Mostly he just shakes his head in silent exasperation when it comes to Wallace. He gets away with it because he genuinely is a very busy trainer, and because he usually walks away victorious anyway.”

“Except when he ends up battling you and Dragonite takes out Milotic _again_.”

Yuuri blushed up to his ears, burying his face into Viktor’s neck (much to Viktor’s delight), and giving him the perfect opportunity to wrap an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“ _Ace Trainers are pumped and ready to take on trainers lacking the required amount of sixteen gym badges to challenge the Master Trainers directly, while Gym Leaders are still lounging in the sun. The Elite Trainers and Champions aren’t even present yet, save for the delegation from the Unova League’s Victory Hill, who all arrived early on Flying Master Skyla’s private plane…_ ”

“Why Elite Trainers and not just Elite Fours, like at the PLT?” Viktor inquired, curious.

“Because it’s possible for non-Elite Four-members to fill in for actual Elite Four-trainers at the challenge events, unlike at the PLT.” Yuuri scratched his neck self-consciously. “Like I’m doing. It’s a rare occurrence, but it happens every now and then. Wallace often did before he took over Sootopolis Gym full-time.”

“Judging by Wallace’s resumé, he’s about a million years old.” Viktor muttered, satisfied when he managed to make Yuuri laugh again, so much so that he couldn’t resist tilting his head to kiss his temple. “Elite Trainer Katsuki.” He couldn’t resist tasting the title, which had Yuuri’s entire face flushing delightfully crimson. “I love it. In fact, I love _him_ ,” he grinned, peppering kisses all over Yuuri’s head (or what was available of it), “would you tell him that at every single opportunity you get at the Battle Resort? And just every day in general?”

There were few things in Viktor’s universe more satisfying than making Yuuri’s blush intensify to Magcargo-hot, especially as it was almost without fail followed by a fond, shy smile and a kiss on the lips. Which he, delightfully, got.

Yuuri broke the kiss slowly, lingering for a bit before resting his forehead against Viktor’s, “Only if you promise to tell Top Coordinator Nikiforov that I love him at _least_ as much back, and do it at every chance you’ve got. Also in Nimbasa.”

The unwelcomed reminder that Yuuri would be leaving early the following morning was promptly pushed into the back of Viktor’s mind by sheer willpower, and he found himself smiling widely before pulling Yuuri into a deeper kiss. It was the best way he knew to convey as many of his emotions as possible in one go, and he also just really wanted to kiss Yuuri.

“I will.” Viktor promised, both to Yuuri and to himself. “And I’ll call you every day. And send more messages than you can handle.”

Yuuri’s already breathtaking smile widened further.

“I’d like that.” He admitted, only a little shyly. Viktor grinned deviously.

“And also send you an appropriate amount of borderline inappropriate selfies.”

It was all too addicting to watch the Heatwave wash over Yuuri’s face, “Does the one you sent me last week land in that category?”

“Hmm…” Viktor casually wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, leaning closer, “…I was considering having less fabric on.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened minutely, “You were wearing the tightest booty shorts I’ve ever seen!”

“Then you haven’t seen Chris in booty shorts. And yes, I know.”

That had Yuuri giving up a squeak, burying his face into his hands at Viktor’s feline grin, “At least give me a warning next time!”

 

**

 

“This is great!” Phichit beamed, throwing himself onto the single bed opposite the bunk bed that Leo and Guang-Hong had occupied, “It reminds me a little of Alola in some ways, this Battle Resort, with the palm trees and all… though I don’t really know anyone in Alola that lives in huts like these.”

“It’s cozy.” Guang-Hong thought, sitting back on his heels to accommodate a clingy Pancham in his lap, “We’re lucky we got a hut for three, though, most of the other ones looked pretty crowded.”

“Trainers tend to flock to these events in larger groups.” Leo knew, having finished making his bed and was looking through the cabinets in the small kitchen area, Bronzor opening and closing them for him with its psychic abilities, “On a housing-related note, we appear to have plenty of room to stock up on food for both us and our teams, as well as healing items and other essentials. There are first-aid kits for both people and Pokémon here, though.”

“There were a lot of food stands and healing stations set up around the island, weren’t there?” Phichit remembered, leaning back to make room for Togedemaru, Emolga and Dedenne on his torso, while Pikachu and Mawile stayed to lounge by his feet, “Maybe we should do a round and stock up.”

“We’ll probably have to head outside soon anyway.” Guang-Hong pointed out as Mightyena jumped out of her PokéBall to sniff her way around her new surroundings suspiciously, “Our Pokémon have so much pent-up energy from the long boat ride that they’re going to accidentally tear down the hut if we don’t let them exercise. With too much pressure building up for Pupitar, she’s going to add a glassless window to the wall.”

Leo and Phichit both nodded in agreement, Leo’s Grumpig jumping out as of on cue to take in the place. Phichit sat up on the bed to coax Raichu onto it with the others, and Lucario, well able to hear Phichit’s internal plea for a distraction for his restless teammates, materialized to sit down on the floor, creating small aura bubbles for Emolga and Dedenne to zap from the air.

_Thank you, cousin!_ Phichit grinned at Lucario, getting a pointed look in reply.

_You can rest your legs a bit longer, Sableye is still sleeping_ , Lucario informed him, never seizing his ministrations. Phichit gave him a thumbs-up.

“That’s good accuracy-training.” Leo noted with interest, referring to the aura bubbles popping from small bolts of electricity.

“Yup!” Phichit grinned broadly, “Maybe Team Thunder will finally decide they’re ready to enter the battle court. Just one more member, and we can get to it!”

“I thought they didn’t like battling very much, especially Raichu?” Guang-Hong wondered, eyeing the Alolan Pokémon in question, “Also, Dedenne covers her eyes or hides every time you enter a battle.”

“Oh, this is all Yuuri’s fault.” Phichit stated with full certainty, gesturing to the goings-on just as Emolga jumped into the air to take out four bubbles in one go with her tail. “He’s been subtly bringing up games that are fun and simultaneously trains their stats and team-work abilities, and he’s somehow seen to it that Team Steel’s picked up the habit, like Lucario’s doing now. Raichu is the most skeptical one, but Emolga and Pikachu are getting really into it. Even Dedenne is warming up.”

“Maybe you need a Team Steel/Team Thunder-hybrid first, to get Raichu and Dedenne more on board with the idea.” Leo suggested. “And while you find yourself a Pachirisu.” He gently tapped Bronzor’s back with two fingers in encouragement when the floating disc seemingly couldn’t decide whether it dared join the pop-the-bubble-game or not. “Go on, try taking them out with Psywaves.”

“Pan-chaaaam!”

“Um…” Guang-Hong released Pancham, who literally jumped right in together with Bronzor, just as Pikachu decided she wanted in on the action too, “…about heading outside…”

_I’ve got this, but it’s getting crowded_ , Lucario told Phichit, creating a bigger bubble for Pancham to punch.

“Yes, we should.” Leo agreed with Guang-Hong. “And find some food and meds while we’re at it. When is Yuuri arriving?”

“Tomorrow, around noon.” Phichit replied, standing up and scooping Dedenne with him mid-jump. “Just in time t see me attempting to beat the first Gym Leader standing in my way at one o’clock.”

“That means he may also get to see me struggling at half past two, unless he’s got training booked.” Leo revealed, grinning sheepishly. “I’m hoping I’ve got a type advantage, or I’m possibly not going to make it through even the first battle with only five fully-evolved Pokémon.”

“You know, you two should really enter the double battle-challenge together.” Phichit tried once again to convince them (mainly Guang-Hong), thinking it was a brilliant idea that at least would give their Pokémon and themselves an experience-boost if nothing else. “I’m absolutely sure you could make to the Elite Trainer-round at _least_.”

Leo looked over at Guang-Hong, tilting his head in a silent question, being the one open to the idea. The Johto trainer pressed his lips together, frowning as he looked over at Pancham climbing his way onto Mightyena’s back for a lift.

“…ask again in Sinnoh.” Was the reluctant reply.

 

“We’re entering the double battles.”

“Huh?” Michele blinked, lifting his gaze from the notebook in his lap to look at his twin sister in surprise, “Not that I’m against it, but didn’t you say just a week ago that you _didn’t_ want to do double battles, especially not with anyone else?”

“I changed my mind.” Sara informed him breezily, too focused on her new goal to be embarrassed, handing Mickey the program she had been reading through. “Master Katsuki is doing double battles, like the rumors said. I want to face him.”

Mickey slowly shook his head, finding Yuuri Katsuki’s trainer profile in the spot that had been occupied by Master Drake since forever and a day. It was intimidating enough to read through the achievements listed, not to mention the bios of his team members.

“The challenge to even get to the Elite Trainer-round, especially in the double battles, is monuments, and even if we make it that far, which I _want_ to believe we can, we’re going to hit a wall when we get there. We haven’t been training for doubles for months, and…” he gestured to the list of Katsuki’s Pokémon, “…let’s be honest here, he sends out _one_ of these beasts and whoever of the Champions is doing doubles this year can just spend their time working on their tan and drinking Pinap Juice, because they won’t need to battle _at all_.”

“It’s Diantha, and honestly, she’s probably not complaining having Katsuki brick-walling every challenger from her with her Goodra having only just gotten back from the Pokémon Center after that nasty dragon flu that’s been on the news since the PLT.” Sara crossed her arms stubbornly. “Be that as it may, I want to face him, and we’re doing this. My team is up for the task, is yours?”

Mickey cocked an eyebrow at her, “Are you sure Gourgeist is up for it? She’s never been happy about working together with anyone.”

“She likes Crawdaunt well enough.” Sara stated decisively, beaming at him in delight when he finally nodded, agreeing to the last-minute change of plan. “I’m going to pick up some chilled PokéPuffs, you want some for your team?”

“Everyone else but Pyroar would probably appreciate something chilled.”

“I’ll get him something he can set on fire. When is Emil arriving anyway?”

Mickey frowned, glancing over at the sparkling blue waters stretching out before them, “He should be here before sundown. It was apparently a lot calmer on the ocean than he had anticipated, so Hawlucha is now blowing wind in the sails at full potential.” He rolled his eyes at the thought, shaking his head as he returned to his notebook of battling strategies. “Probably pumped up on X Speed.”

 

**

 

The walk to the secluded beach was silent in the foggy Lilycove morning. Viktor was fully aware he was about to block the blood flow to Yuuri’s poor hand from holding it so tightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Yuuri was returning the favor and didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, either.

With each step down towards the sand, the expanding void in Viktor’s chest grew painfully, as if it was being clawed open by an Excadrill, forming a gaping hole with nothing to fill it but despair. Chancing a glance at Yuuri, he found a conflicted, torn expression that he immediately decided he _loathed_ on Yuuri’s face.

And which he needed removed by any means necessary.

“I’ll see you soon.” Viktor heard himself say, leaving the silent _but not soon enough_ hanging in the air between them where Yuuri was sure to hear it as loudly and clearly as if Viktor had yelled into his ear. Which was probably why Yuuri frowned as he turned his head to meet Viktor’s gaze.

“I’ll make it to the Lilycove Contest Spectacular.” He stated, obviously willing his words to be true. “I know it’s a stretch, but I _will_ make it.”

Viktor didn’t allow his heart to flutter with hope at that, but it did anyway.

“Let’s keep each other updated.” He settled for replying, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek in hope of showing his appreciation. “Text me when you get to the resort?”

“I’ll call you.” Yuuri murmured, cheeks tinging pink as he slowed them down to a halt, turning to embrace Viktor and burying his face into his shoulder. “I want to see you.”

The last part was a barely-there whisper against the collar of Viktor’s coat, but as the air around them was calm and quiet, it didn’t get lost to the elements. Viktor buried his nose into Yuuri’s hair, happily noting it still smelled of his, _Viktor’s_ shampoo that he had insisted on washing Yuuri’s hair with.

“I want to see you, too.” He murmured back, pulling Yuuri closer. “Speaking of which, you wouldn’t happen to notice if I, uh, accidentally stole that shirt you wore to bed last night and took it with me to Nimbasa, would you?”

Even the tips of Yuuri’s ears turned red at that, “…I suppose I wouldn’t.” It was mostly a squeak.

“Good!” Viktor grinned, “Because I might have taken the liberty of returning the favor, too. With that shirt I lounged around in last night, I mean.”

Yuuri laughed, fingers digging into the fabric of Viktor’s coat, “You dork.” It still earned Viktor a lingering kiss on the lips, indicating that the gesture perhaps was appreciated.

With the swallowing black hole in his chest slowly filling with something akin to hope, Viktor’s smiles before catching Yuri’s lips again with his own, reluctant to let go.

“Safe travels.” He murmured once he somehow managed to break the kiss, speaking against Yuuri’s lips.

“You too.” Yuuri murmured, kissing him again, apparently just as unwilling to leave the comfort of their shared embrace as Viktor was. “I will watch. I promise. Preferably the live-sending.”

“That makes two of us.”

Viktor lost track of time, having no idea how long they just stayed there on the spot, sharing warmth and kisses before Yuuri reluctantly glanced at his Xtransceiver, heaving a deep sigh and calling out Salamence. Which indicated that he was running late.

Salamence waited patiently, distracted by Katya who had woken up to the familiar low rumble of her friend and had exited her PokéBall to bid him goodbye, while Yuuri pulled Viktor into a kiss that stole his breath straight out of his lungs and probably his heart from his ribcage along with it.

As if he hadn’t done so a million times already.

Inevitably, though, Yuuri had to let go and climb onto Salamence’s back, pulling on his riding gloves while Viktor coaxed Katya over to him, catching her in his arms when she jumped.

“Good luck!” he called out to Yuuri, waving and willing his smile to stay genuine even as his heart trembled dangerously. Yuuri smiled back, genuinely, and Viktor found it a bit easier to mirror it.

“Break a leg!”

Still, as Salamence took off, sand whirling and water splashing beneath him due to the strength of his enormous wings, the hole in Viktor’s chest grew tenfold, aching something awful. He let out a long sigh, cradling a sulking Katya to his chest.

“Eon, Glaa-ceon.” She whined, nuzzling Viktor’s cheek with an ice-cold nose, a gesture he had always found oddly grounding. Viktor pecked her temple.

“You’re right.” He murmured, stroking her cool fur gently as he reluctantly turned and began walking back towards the stone steps. “This is awful.”

Yuuri had been gone for less than five minutes and salt was stinging painfully in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as the ache only worsened. It really was awful, all of it.

“Glaceon.” Katya blinked up at him, licking tears away from his face as she had a habit of doing. “Eon, Glaceon.”

Viktor sniffled, unable to prevent a miniscule smile at the familiar, and adorable, gesture, pecking Katya’s temple again.

“We can do this, can’t we?” he asked her, scratching her behind the ear in appreciation, “We can do this.”

“Glaceon!”

And if that wasn’t a determined “Yes, absolutely” from his oldest companion, then Viktor had never heard one before in his life.

 

“Saaa-lamence?”

The questioning rumble from his dragon pulled Yuuri out of his thoughts, and it took him a good ten seconds at the very least to realize he had a death grip on the back of Salamence’s neck. Not that it probably hurt in the slightest, but it was quite enough for the dragon to feel a difference from his usual hold and wonder about it.

“Sorry, darling.” He apologized, loosening his grip and sighing deeply, leaning forward to bury his face into Salamence’s neck. “It’s just… it _hurts_.”

His dragon rumbled again, letting out a sympathetic “Saaa-lamence.” Yuuri thought he got the gist.

“You miss Katya already, then?”

He got a small huff in reply, followed by another rumbling repeat of Salamence’s name. Then another huff that sounded mostly like a small bomb going off.

Yuuri sniffle-chuckled at the, admittedly, funny noise, hugging Salamence’s neck as well as he could.

“We’ll see them soon.”

 

**

 

“ _It’s half an hour to noon and the Gym Leaders are getting ready for action, and the delegations from the Kalos League’s Castle Hill is just arriving in style in that famously eco-friendly yacht belonging to their resident Water Master. Master Siebold has had it costume-made, and should you want to visit it, you can find it on the oceanside of Coumarine City whenever it’s not transporting members of the Kalos League around._

_“If you wish to see the interior, though, be prepared to empty your pockets, because a three-course meal at the restaurant it hosts is pricey! Delicious, guaranteed but very expensive. And now, over to Gabby on the beach._ ”

“That’s the reporter that attends every Contest Spectacular, isn’t it?” Viktor tried to confirm with Katya and Ninetales, watching the live-sending from the Battle Resort in hope of catching at least a glimpse of Yuuri. He _should_ be arriving there soon enough.

“Glaa-ceon.” Katya replied, agreeing but clearly sulking, hanging over Viktor’s shoulder from the backrest of the couch where she had ended up when her restlessness had settled, and she had deemed herself too exhausted to move.

“Niine-tales.” Came a much calmer response from her teammate, who was resting her head on Viktor’s thigh, nudging him gently. Viktor scratched Katya behind the ear for comfort with one hand while threading his fingers through Ninetales’ cool fur, finding it soothing.

“I thought so.” He nodded, then had to do a double-take as he looked back up at the screen. “Look, familiar faces!”

“ _Hello boys! A minute for Hoenn TV in collaboration with TV Mauville?_ ”

“ _Sure!_ ” beamed a very familiar Alolan trainer covered in adorable electric-types, his signature Togedemaru perched on one shoulder and Pikachu hanging over the other, Emolga clinging to his sleeve while Dedenne was cozily snuggled up on his arm, Raichu for once hovering beside him as well, “ _Alola, Miss Reporter, Mr. Cameraman!_ ”

Viktor found himself unable to hold back a smile at the energy positively radiating from Yuuri’s best friend, clearly charged up for the challenge ahead. Phichit’s grin was contagious, judging by the equally beaming smiles on the reporter’s and Leo’s faces. Even Guang-Hong was smiling, though far more subtly, half-hidden in Pancham’s fur.

“ _Alola! If I’m not completely mistaken, I’ve happened upon Phichit Chulanont!_ ” Gabby seemed to realize delightedly, and Viktor internally congratulated her for not adding “Master Katsuki’s best friend” as an explanation, like many tended to do (which Yuuri didn’t like), and surely Phichit must have been much happier being recognized as an amazing and memorable trainer in his own right and not because he happened to be close to the youngest Dragon Master in history. Which was probably why his grin widened even further as he nodded in confirmation.

Gabby then turned to Leo and further proceeded to impress Viktor, “ _And you look very familiar from the Pokémon League Tournament as well, young man. Is it Leo de la Iglesia I’m talking to?_ ”

“I just remembered why I like her so much.” Viktor noted aloud to his companions, parting his legs slightly to give Weavile room to rest between them on the floor.

Leo’s smile brightened further, “ _It is, Miss-, uh,_ ” he gave her nametag a quick glance, “ _Miss Gabby!_ ”

“Is Phichit rubbing off on Leo and Guang-Hong, do you think?” Viktor wondered, slightly amused. Katya made a noise that mostly sounded like a snort.

“ _First the Pokémon League Tournament, and now you have come here for a really tough challenge. Is it single battles on the menu?_ ”

“ _Yup, starting with the Gym Leaders this afternoon._ ” Phichit confirmed, indicating Leo and himself.

“ _I’ve still got only five fully-evolved Pokémon, though, and the Master Trainers are here with their full ace teams, so…_ ” Leo scratched his neck, grinning sheepishly, “ _…we’ll have to see how that turns out._ ”

“ _You did very well at the Tournament, don’t sell yourself short_.” Gabby smiled encouragingly before turning to Guang-Hong. “ _What about you, young man? Do I understand from your friends here you’re not entering the challenge?_ ”’

Guang-Hong blinked, shaking his head, “ _Oh, um… no, I’m not. I currently have only four fully-evolved Pokémon._ ”

“ _Ah, that might be a little tough in these conditions, admittedly._ ” Gabby offered sympathetically as Guang-Hong nodded, cradling Pancham to his chest. “ _What’s your name, and can we hope to see you entering in the future?_ ”

“ _I…_ ” Guang-Hong looked like he was about to attempt a Power Swap with Pancham to gain more courage, “ _…I’m Guang-Hong Ji, I’m from Johto, and I to enter once I have at least five fully-evolved team members._ ” Something akin to determination sparked in his eyes, then, and he managed to add with a bit more confidence: “ _Hopefully that happens in time for the Battle Zone Master Challenge in Sinnoh._ ”

“ _In that case, I’ll keep my fingers crossed for your team, Pancham here included_.” Gabby promised, probably noting that Guang-Hong looked relieved that he had passed the interview questions and showing him mercy, turning to Phichit and Leo again. “ _How do you feel now, with the challenge just about to start?_ ”

“ _All Z-powered up!_ ” Phichit assured, followed by a determined “Demaru!” from his shoulder, “ _Only an hour and a half to go before our first battle_.”

“ _Wow, you’re among those first in line to the Gym Leaders then! And you?_ ”

Leo laughed, “ _Nervous, but mostly excited. We’re giving it our all._ ”

“ _I’m happy to hear that._ ” Gabby beamed, seemingly delighted by the interview she had managed to land. “ _Thank you all so much for your time. Best of luck, and remember to enjoy yourself to the fullest!_ ”

“We should try to do that in Nimbasa, shouldn’t we?” Viktor sighed as Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong took their leave and Gabby announced she was handing back the word to the studio commentators, “We’re not gaining any ribbons by sulking, and Yuuri _will_ be watching. It’s not like we can disappoint our biggest fan.”

“Glaa-ceon.” It sounded like an agreement.

“ _And judging by the footage we’re getting from the camera drones, the delegation from the Hoenn League’s Evergrande Meadow are about to descend from the skies in a majestic fashion, and we can now confirm that yes, Drake_ is _with them even though he isn’t entering the challenge himself, replaced in the line-up by Dragon Master Yuuri Katsuki…_ ”

Viktor and Katya perked up at the same time, because of course Yuuri was riding on Salamence, Dragonite being occupied by Phoebe and Sidney while Glacia was elegantly perched cross-legged on Drake’s Flygon. Drake himself rode his own Salamence, significantly smaller than Yuuri’s while Steven was in front on his precious Aerodactyl, a Pokémon Viktor knew Steven had found a fossil of in Kanto and had had recovered in a lab in Pewter City.

“ _This will be Dragon Master Katsuki’s first time battling as a representative for the Hoenn Elite Four, while rumor has it that Drake is making retirement plans from the battle courts._ ” The commentator informed Viktor, who knew the rumors to be perfectly true. “ _And as of yesterday, we know for certain that the young Pokémon League Champion will be battling in the double battle-challenge, and I really can’t say I envy those who will have to attempt making it past not one, but_ two _of his dragons simultaneously._ ”

“Me neither.” Viktor shuddered, letting out a small laugh at his involuntary reaction. Ninetales and Weavile made something akin to agreeing noises while Katya remained silent, having finally jumped down onto the couch beside Viktor to glare at Salamence on the screen.

“ _And they have touched down, with a great welcoming party below the platform; Champions Lance, Cynthia, Iris and Diantha, several Elite Four-members and quite a few Gym Leaders that aren’t yet busy with last-minute preparations, among them Ghost Master Phoebe’s fellow Alolan, Water Master Marlon, who quite recently opened Humilau Gym in Unova after Ground Master Clay of Driftveil City announced his retirement from battling…_ ”

Watching Yuuri greet Lance and the Indigo League Elite Four brought a smile to Viktor’s lips, and then, the image cut back to Gabby, who had managed to capture the fresh new Gym Leader of Azalea Town in Johto, Bugsy. The boy had managed to beat the last obstacle between him and the Bug Master-title (Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four) during the previous PLT and immediately taken over the gym in his hometown.

Apparently, he was a mere seventeen years old. Viktor couldn’t _imagine_ taking on that kind of responsibility at that age.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighed deeply, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

(It was just as white as the day before.)

“Pack.” He muttered. “I need to pack. _We_ need to pack.”

Two cold noses poked his legs and he looked down to find Katya and Ninetales looking up at him, Weavile standing up to stretch.

“Wea-vile.” The part dark-type uttered in his raspy, hissing voice, turning around to look at Viktor properly, crossing his arms. “Vile, Weavile.”

Even though Viktor’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears, he found himself smiling, reaching out to pet Weavile’s precious feathers gently, causing the Pokémon to preen.

“You’re right,” he admitted, “I’ll back, and then we’ll head to the Contest Hall later for evening training.”

They needed to be in their very best shape for The Ferris Wheel Cup. Not to mention the Lilycove Contest Spectacular.

 

**

 

“I miss you already.”

“ _I’ve missed you for_ days.” Viktor pouted, rolling over on his stomach on his bed, pushing a few stray strands of hair away from his face. “ _Had a good flight?_ ”

Yuuri shrugged, “Yeah, uneventful.” He sighed, sinking down onto the bed in the hut he would be sharing with Sidney, Altaria having made herself comfortable on an enormous beanbag on the floor and was resting her head on his thigh. “You’re going to practice later?”

“ _Yup, need to keep in shape for Nimbasa._ ” Viktor nodded in confirmation, lips quirking into a smile as Katya climbed over his back to look over his shoulder, tail flicking back and forth as she understood who he was talking to. Yuuri smiled, waving at her, and Altaria lifted her head to coo gently and receive a soft mewl in reply. “ _Will you be watching Phichit and Leo’s battles today?_ ”

Yuuri blinked, “Of course.”

“ _Good, then I know when I need to be in front of the TV if I want to spot you in the audience. Hoenn TV or TV Mauville?_ ”

“Uh…” Yuuri picked up his tablet and opened the real-time updating detail program the Master Trainers had been given access to, placing Phichit and Leo’s names into the search bar respectively, “…Phichit’s first battle will be aired on Hoenn TV, and Leo’s will be broadcast by TV Mauville, channel 2. Everything is accessible on the website, though.”

“ _Great!_ ” Viktor beamed, turning his head to peck Katya’s cheek, “ _Wish them good luck from us, okay?_ ”

Yuuri smiled fondly, “Of course.” He glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen on his Xtransceiver. “Speaking of which, I need to get going – I need to feed my team and myself before Phichit’s first battle.”

Viktor pouted unfairly adorably again, “ _Call soon?_ ”

It was _very_ hard to ignore the painful clawing in his chest that demanded Yuuri get back to Lilycove and Viktor right that instant, but it was an impossibility. Hence, he determinedly offered another smile instead.

“This evening?”

The eager nodding he got in response was enough to turn the smile entirely genuine.

 

**

 

“Any last-minute advice?” Phichit asked, batting his eyelashes sweetly.

Yuuri blinked, then furrowed his brows, “Um… you don’t even know who you’re up against yet. Your only clue is the battle area.”

“Yeah, the battle area which, let’s be honest, is pretty non-descript.” Phichit pointed out, gesturing to the court that looked much like any other training court, and that Togedemaru was eyeing skeptically. “Although I suppose it rules out quite a few types, like grass, water, ice, electric if that rubber mat is anything to go by…”

As Yuuri knew full well who Phichit would be battling, he had to choose his words carefully, “Think more about what types it leaves available.”

Phichit offered him Baby-Doll Eyes, “Or you could just tell me who I’m facing?” the expression turned into a defeated pout when he received a pointed look in response, “So unfair, Katsuki!”

“It’s called a challenge for a reason.” Yuuri reminded him, amused, glancing at his Xtransceiver. Seven messages from Viktor, and almost battle time. “Only ten minutes to go; I should make my way to Leo and Guang-Hong in the audience.”

“Wait a second, dragonboy!” Phichit stopped him, handing over a small case containing the PokéBalls of the rest of Team Thunder, “You take care of these precious beans during the battle, yeah? And let Emolga out to watch.”

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow at that, “And Dedenne? Pikachu?”

Phichit pondered for a moment, “Dedenne. Pikachu is probably sleeping, she was restless last night.”

“All right.” Yuuri agreed, opening the case and picking out the two PokéBalls by the labels E and D respectively. “Break a leg!”

Phichit grinned, giving him a thumbs-up, “We’re going all out, cousin!”

 

“ _It’s one o’clock in the afternoon and the Gym Leaders are in turn to enter the arenas! Here on Hoenn TV, we are at the Battle Court to witness Phichit Chulanont all the way from Alola, and familiar from the previous Pokémon League Tournament, take on his first challenge. With thirty-two gym badges and two Elite Four-certificates under his belt, he is far above the sixteen gym badges that are required for advancing past the Ace Trainer-round…_ ”

“Who is he up against?” Leo asked curiously when Phichit stepped onto the court with Togedemaru on his shoulder and five PokéBalls lined up in his belt on one side and Togedemaru’s alone on the other. His picture and trainer bio appeared on the screen opposite from the audience stands, held up above the court by four drones.

Yuuri turned his head to see the knowing glint in Leo’s gaze that told him the Unovan wasn’t actually expecting him to reveal it, and hence answered with an amused smile. Leo shrugged happily at that.

“Ah, always worth a try!” he grinned, looking like he was wearing a badge on his chest because Bronzor had glued itself to the front of his shirt, most likely going through another phase of evolution-related stress. “I’m apparently going to be battling on this same court later today; hopefully I’ll get some indicators on what to expect from this.”

“Perhaps.” Yuuri replied vaguely, resisting the urge to laugh aloud at the sensation of having Emolga climbing up his shirt with her tiny claws to perch on his shoulder. Dedenne shifted in Yuuri’s lap, burying her face into the crook of his elbow while trying to decide whether she dared watch or not.

(She loathed seeing Lucario get hurt.)

“ _On the other side of the court, giving Phichit his first challenge here at the Hoenn Battle Resort, is a young Gym Leader who rose to the stars earlier this year after a spectacular winning streak at the Pokémon World Tournament, and who is participating the Battle Resort Master Challenge for only the second time of his career. Representing the Unova League and Aspertia City Gym, leader Cheren!_ ”

“Oh!” Leo clasped his hands together excitedly as Cheren stepped out of the tent on the other side of the battle court to take his place, six PokéBalls in his belt and a serious expression on his bespectacled face. “He was the first Gym Leader I ever challenged! …and lost to, so he offered me to stay at the trainer’s school he runs to gain some experience before trying again. I might have been among his very first challengers, coming to think of it.”

“I lost to him on my first try, too.” Guang-Hong murmured into Pancham’s fur, and Yuuri barely managed to hear him at all over the noise of the audience. “He’s good.”

“I’ve never faced him.” Yuuri admitted, leaning forward a little in his seat as the screen transitioned from showing Cheren’s bio to showing his picture on the left-hand side and Phichit’s on the right to keep track of the battle. “Cilan, Chili and Cress were still running their restaurant-gym in Striaton City when I traveled through Unova, and the old gym in Aspertia laid abandoned at the time. I haven’t battled anyone from the Unova League since my first PLT, either.”

“When you beat Alder.” Guang-Hong nodded, cheeks tinging pink as he admitted he remembered. “It was the best battle of the entire tournament.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush scarlet.

“This is a 30-minute timed, one-on-one battle.” The head judge declared. “Each trainer has access to a full team of six Pokémon. The match ends when one of the trainers run out of battle-able Pokémon, otherwise, the trainer with the most battle-able Pokémon left when the time runs out wins. If the trainers have an equal amount of battle-able Pokémon left when the time runs out, the battle ends in the challenger’s favor. The Gym Leader sends out their starting Pokémon first, and the battle begins on my signal.”

“Oh, Zekrom, this is making me nervous.” Leo admitted, hands clenching into fists as he leaned forward. “I’m going to be _right there_ in Phichit’s stead in and hour and a half!”

Cheren decisively grabbed the first ball in line, completely confident in his choice, “Zangoose, you start!”

Yuuri scratched Dedenne behind the ear soothingly as the small electric- and fairy-type writhed in his arms, still unsure whether she would dare watch or not as Zangoose growled threateningly on all fours before standing up on its hindlegs, claws out and sharp.

“It’s quick, it hits hard, if I remember correctly from the PLT.” Yuuri noted, going through the strategies in his head as per habit.

“Phichit should go strongly on defense, then, shouldn’t he?” Guang-Hong pondered, watching Phichit skim his fingers over the PokéBalls in his belt in contemplation.

_So… defense first, then? And turn it into offense?_

The memory of blue eyes lighting up in understanding caused a small, private smile to curve up on Yuuri’s lips, “Always go on defense first, before going on offense. Unless your only choice is to hit hard and hope for the best.”

“Let’s do this, Skarmory!”

Leo let out a low whistle, “Good choice. If he gets in an Iron Defense, he’s got this.”

Guang-Hong wasn’t as convinced, “He needs at least two; look at those _claws!_ ”

Yuuri silently agreed with him.

 

“ _Dialga!_ ” Viktor gaped, watching in disbelief as Scizor was declared unable to battle, second in line to fall victim to the vicious Cinccino that seemed to deflect every attack with its unfairly fashionable fur, “It’s defense stat is higher than Mount Coronet!”

“ _We can do this, Lucario!_ ” Phichit declared confidently, clenching his hand into a fist, “ _Extremespeed!_ ”

“ _Swift, Cinccino!_ ”

“ _Vacuum Wave those stars away, Lucario, Quick Attack!_ ”

“ _Defense Curl!_ ”

“ _Fury Cutter!_ ”

…huh?

Viktor furrowed his brows, sitting up straight on the couch, squinting. Something was flying from Cinccino’s fur, barely visible, but as the camera zoomed in on the battling Pokémon, it definitely looked like some kind of liquid was being erased from it…

Cursing his failing memory, Viktor reached for his tablet to look up Cinccino’s PokéDex-data, looking for a helpful explanation to what he was seeing. And he found one:

_Their white fur is coated in a special oil that makes it easy for them to deflect attacks. It also repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up._

Viktor blinked, looking back up at the TV-screen, realizing that what Phichit was doing was very, very deliberate and exceedingly genius.

“We need to learn to do that.” He stated aloud, pulling Katya from her slumber. “We need to work on a strategy like that if we ever have to face a Cinccino in a Contest Battle. They’re so popular in the Master Rank, it’s _bound_ to happen sooner or later.”

Katya merely yawned in agreement.

 

“Cinccino, Thunderbolt!”

“Dodge, Lucario!”

“Come on…” Yuuri murmured, bottom lip between his teeth.

“Close Combat!”

“ _Yes!_ ” Leo cheered as Cinccino finally went down after having taken down not only Scizor but also Sandslash before it, “That Fury Cutter-trick was genius!”

“It cost him his lead that he didn’t figure it out earlier.” Guang-Hong worried, looking up at the screen showing Cheren and Phichit both having two battle-able Pokémon left, and both of Cheren’s were still at full health.

“He would have had a better upper hand now if he had.” Yuuri agreed. “Sandslash did a real feat by taking down both Bouffalant and Porygon-Z, though.”

“Castform, your turn!”

Leo frowned, looking up at the sunny, blue sky, “Is this going to be a problem?”

Yuuri hummed, “Not necessarily. Lucario knows Water Pulse, and he’s a special attacker.”

“From a distance, then.” Leo nodded as Castform transformed into its Sunny Form, changing type from normal to fire. “Aura Sphere to the face.”

 

“ _Sacre Arceus_ ,” came Chris’ voice over Viktor’s Xtransceiver, “ _I need to meet Phichit Chulanont in person to tell him he’s_ mad!”

“But it worked!” Viktor grinned, watching Phichit fall down onto his knees in relief, opening his arms as Togedemaru rolled over to him like a Gyro Ball to leap into the embrace, “It actually worked!”

“ _Mais oui, but_ how?!” Chris was still gaping in disbelief at the screen of his tablet, “ _How does Lucario not manage to take out a Stoutland, but a tiny little Togedemaru just somehow_ does?”

“Cheren might have underestimated it, maybe.” Viktor pondered, scratching Ninetales behind the ear absentmindedly. “But Phichit played it smartly. He had Togedemaru amp up his defense to the max and then managed to paralyze Stoutland to make it move slower, which consequently weakened its attacks.”

“ _Yeah, and_ then, _he risked a Wild Charge with added recoil damage_.”

“And when Togedemaru was lower on HP, all it took was a Grass Knot to trip Stoutland and then a Reversal, and it was pretty much done.”

“ _The Zing Zap at the end was more for show than anything else._ ”

“It’s Togedemaru’s signature move.” Viktor shrugged. “Phichit probably just saw his chance to end the battle with a tribute to his oldest companion.”

“ _He’s mad_.” Chris concluded, shaking his head slowly. “ _I love it. What was the other guy’s name again? Lola’s cousin, right?_ ”

“Leo.”

“ _I’ll be sure to watch in an hour, then._ ” Chris promised, pulling a hand through his hair. “ _You good to accommodate Louis et moi after Nimbasa, by the way, like we talked about? I booked practice-times in Lilycove beforehand._ ”

“You’re very welcome to inhabit the guest room.” Viktor promised, smiling while thanking Chris internally for having invited himself and Louis to stay in Lilycove until the first Contest Spectacular of the season. It would be a much needed distraction in Yuuri’s absence. “Maybe you’ll get to meet Phichit, if he joins Yuuri to Lilycove after the challenge.”

A slow, sly smirk stretched out on Chris’ lips, “ _In that case, I hope he likes latex._ ”

Viktor narrowed his eyes, “Why? …is it for your performance?”

Chris winked, then blew him a kiss, “ _Peut-être, mon cheri, peut-être._ ”

That, in Viktor’s ears, automatically translated to: be afraid. Be _very_ afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus, it's up, finally! And much longer than intended, but that might be because I decided Phichit's first battle fit better in this one than in the next chapter... which is also a monster, but this is Pocket Monsters, so...
> 
> My inbox is overflowing and I feel so very, very bad for everyone waiting for a reply, some kind of sign that I actually and very, very much appreciate every single one of them (you have no idea how many a bad day has been made better by a lovely comment of any length and content - you just make me smile so much my cheeks hurt and I legit cry happy tears, not kidding even a little) - so I have decided that I will start replying to them little by little during this week to catch up. I have read every single one, and I have so many thanks to give I don't know where to begin.
> 
> So I begin by posting this chapter, and another chapter to my HP AU-fic in one go when they're both finally, finally done.
> 
> And since I posted this over on my other fic already...: First it was the workload (and the exhaustion, but I'm afraid I can't get rid of that one), and now, I haven't been physically able to do anything but basically stare at the ceiling (or a wall) for almost three weeks due to stress-induced inflammation in the back muscles. I don't recommend trying it out, and if you have, I do hope you had a speedy recovery and that it didn't spread to your legs, because it has spread to mine, so while I can now write (except for when I'm high on meds or when sitting down gets too painful), I still can't dance... and as the leader of a dance group, that doesn't feel okay. At all.
> 
> I've written this chapter and the HP-chapter little by little, piece by piece, and it probably shows, because the editing has been done in the same fashion. Tell me please if you notice any errors I've managed to make, it's much appreciated!
> 
> I don't dare promise when the next chapter will be up, but unless my back decides that it liked being in pain, I'm hoping to post within a month.
> 
> Thank you all so, so very much for your love, support, understanding, and patience! You deserve all the best, and I will wish good health to you and all your loved ones <3 Haxorus-size hugs, and you will find those long overdue replies dropping in (relatively) soon!


	6. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor surprises Yuuri. It's not like Yuuri can disappoint when its time to return the favor...
> 
> or
> 
> Viktor vs. Chaz  
> Yuuri vs. Sara & Michele

”Oh well, that’s that!” Leo shrugged, grinning despite himself as he joined Yuuri, Phichit and Guang-Hong at the Healing Station, handing over his PokéBall-case to the nurse, “Viola was far too strong for us.”

“It was a great battle, though.” Phichit encouraged, and Leo nodded enthusiastically in agreement, gratefully accepting the bottle of Lemonade Guang-Hong handed him.

“We had a blast!” he assured, wiping his glistening brow with the back of his hand, “I hope the experience will spur Bronzor to evolve soon, it was trembling with excitement the entire time before I sent it out.”

“I can’t believe Viola had a Ribombee.” Guang-Hong thought, shaking his head slowly, for once cradling Pupitar to his chest as Pancham was busy letting off some steam, chasing a lightning quick Pikachu around. “I know Alolan Pokémon have become more and more common in other regions in recent years but…” he trailed off.

“ _I_ can’t believe that Ribombee took down both Reuniclus and Gallade.” Phichit added, giving Emolga a smug, knowing look as she glided over to Yuuri, who was brushing the unruly fur around Hydreigon’s necks, the dragon quite intimidating enough to keep people (reporters) at a cautious distance. “Then again, Ribombee are usually a lot tougher than they look.”

“She also had a type advantage over my team.” Leo reminded them with a sheepish grin, catching Pancham on instinct as the energetic Pokémon jumped up into his arms for a change. “I really should start looking for more ways to work around that properly. It doesn’t quite cut it that we’ve mastered Fire Punch and Shadow Ball.”

“You have a good sense of your Pokémons’ strengths and weaknesses, and I’m not only talking about type advantage.” Yuuri commented, feeding Hydreigon pitch-black PokéPuffs as a reward for keeping still during the grooming. “Think about how you can turn the weaknesses into something that works in your favor.”

Turning to Phichit for clarification, Leo received an amused grin along with a reply, “He’s basically telling you to teach Claydol to take advantage of the fact that its outer layer takes damage and partially melts if exposed to water, among other things.”

Leo laughed, scratching his neck, “I think I need lessons.”

Yuuri smiled fondly at Hydreigon when the dragon rumbled contentedly at the ministrations, “There are quite a few Psychic Masters here. Liza and Tate are always happy to offer advice, at least, and so is Olympia.” He glanced over at Guang-Hong. “And if you want to, you could ask Sidney or Karen, for example. They’re both keen on helping trainers along.”

“And while you’re at it, dragon boy,” Phichit smiled sweetly, “I’d very much like a chat with Steel Master Stone, if possible.”

Yuuri let out a laugh, “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Well…” Phichit’s smile turned into a devious grin, “…I don’t know, that depends on how distracted you’re going to be. When is your pretty prince performing again?”

He received an eyeroll in response, “Viktor is performing last on the main stage today, meaning around four in the afternoon in Unova, so not until late this evening over here. I’m sure we can find some time for you to meet Steven, if not today then at least before the entire event is over.”

“Sure, as long as we can find some time in _his_ schedule.” Phichit’s grin was downright Gengarly. “He seems to be, uh…” he glanced over to the beach dramatically, “…rather busy.”

“Ah,” Yuuri understood without looking up, “Wallace is done with his battle, then.”

“How come they _aren’t_ married?” Leo wondered, curiously watching Steven Stone shamelessly straddling Sootopolis’ gym leader and rubbing sun lotion all over his back while Wallace looked very much like a satisfied Persian.

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow at him, “Aren’t they pretty much already?”

Guang-Hong hid an amused smile behind Pupitar as Leo and Phichit snickered.

 

“Come on, we’ve only got half an hour,” Sara glanced at her watch anxiously, PokéBalls already in hand, “and you’ll need time to recover your team before your next battle-“

“I’ll have plenty of time.” Mickey assured her, and himself, pulling a couple of Great Balls from his belt. “Let’s do this. Aegislash, Gallade, you’re up!”

“Ampharos, team up with Gallade.” Sara ordered swiftly. “Chesnaught, you’re with Aegislash.”

“You two are seriously overworking yourselves.” Emil shook his head, grinning despite the comment, settling down on the sideline with Hawlucha and Breloom. “Entering both singles _and_ doubles… that’s insane.”

“Says the guy who signed up for triples with only five Pokémon on his team.” Mickey reminded him dryly, turning to Sara. “Defenses up high and let’s go?”

“Ampharos, Light Screen!”

 

**

 

Viktor frowned as his full-body reflection, adjusting the red sash around his waist. There was nothing wrong with the costume, not really, but there was a voice nagging in the back of his head convincing him something was not quite right with it.

There was an unbidden rush of panic at the thought at he didn’t look _perfect_ , and that there was virtually nothing to be done about it only a few hours before showtime. It wasn’t as if Viktor’s tailor was present in Nimbasa, too busy fixing last-minute adjustments to the costumes for the Lilycove Contest Spectacular.

Willing himself to take deep breaths, Viktor closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the costume again, trying to figure out what it was that felt off. Which he logically understood that he _shouldn’t_ be doing, because there was zero time to fix anything and-

…or was there?

Making a split-second decision, Viktor grabbed his silk robe and pulled it on, hurrying out of the room and down the corridor, knocking on number 36.

“Chris?”

Light footsteps approached, and the door opened to reveal Viktor’s best friend mostly undressed, wearing naught but an electric blue thong and black fishnet thigh-highs neatly hooked to the matching garter belt around his waist. Viktor cocked an eyebrow in question.

“Did you go shopping with your zaza?”

Back when Viktor had first gotten to know Chris, it had taken some time for him to get used to the fact that Chris’ zaza was a highly successful burlesque artist, but once the initial shock settled, it hadn’t been very hard to spot where Chris got his… eccentric style from. Dejah Giacometti held their husband neatly wrapped around a finger adorned with gold and hot red nail polish, and Chris’ father, Patrice, was less than ashamed to admit he was quite comfortable situated right beneath the precarious high heels his spouse favored.

Chris smiled sultrily, “Made by zaza’s seamstress, actually. How can I help you, _mon chou_?”

Viktor had long since given up on telling Chris to stop calling him “cabbage.”

“I just…” he stepped inside as Chris held the door up for him, waiting until it was closed before untying the silk robe to show his costume, “I can’t help but think it doesn’t look as good as it _could._ ”

Chris hummed in contemplation, making a twirling motion with his finger for Viktor to turn on the spot to show off fully.

“Complimenting Froslass, _oui_?” he wanted to make sure, and Viktor nodded in confirmation, “It looks _magnifique_ on you, though…” he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was that was bothering Viktor, scanning him up and down, “…there’s nothing wrong with the costume, it’s as perfect as can be. Have you considered a hair ornament, though?”

Viktor’s hand shot up to his braided hair self-consciously, “A tiara?”

“Rose gold, with light blue gems.” Chris nodded, sounding confident. “To bring out your eyes and the purple details on both your costume and on Froslass’ head.”

“I need to visit the Ferris Wheel Forum and get one.” Viktor decided, pulling the robe back on and fastening it around his waist. “ _Merci beacoup._ ” he added with a relieved sigh. Chris chuckled.

“ _Ne rien, mon chou_.” he waved it off. “If you spot Louis on the way, tell him to come snap a few pictures, would you?”

Viktor wasn’t quite sure whether he should feel sorry for the poor photographer or not as he indeed did find him on his way to the Forum, but if the way his cheeks turned bright pink at the request, Viktor took a guess he should feel happy for him.

Now, he only needed to find a rose gold tiara with light blue gemstones…

 

**

 

“ _How did we do?_ ”

Yuuri grinned right back at a happily beaming Viktor, still sporting that elegant (adorable) tiara he had been wearing for the performance and looking much like the prince he was in Yuuri’s eyes.

“Amazing.” He praised, and he could have sworn Viktor was preening. “I almost fell off the couch I was so on edge. Froslass outdid herself.”

“ _She loved it_.” Viktor confirmed fondly, briefly angling the Xtransceiver to show Froslass and Weavile curled up together right beneath the air conditioner, craving the cold. “ _We did really push to get this choreography together, though, especially on getting the transition between the Icicle Crash and the Draining Kiss right._ ”

“It was an impressive finisher, and effective.” Yuuri thought, shifting a little so he could lean against Haxorus’ belly more comfortably, smiling as he noticed Haxorus was still munching on the berries Flygon had eagerly horded for everyone. “I loved the atmosphere you built up with Frost Breath and Ominous Wind, too. It felt different than when you used Icy Wind and Ominous Wind a couple of years back.”

“ _We wanted to try something different._ ” Viktor grinned, finally removing the tiara and flopping down onto the bed, silver hair splayed out beneath him. “ _Something more intense. With Ominous and Icy Wind, you easily create an eerie atmosphere, but using Frost Breath, we sought to make it borderline suffocating, like a feeling of being haunted. It was a bit risky, but it seems to have paid off_.”

“Definitely.” Yuuri agreed, accepting a Magost Berry Haxorus offered him, biting into the sweet fruit. “The lack of jump scares really heightened that feeling.”

“ _That was the idea._ ” Viktor admitted. Then, he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, and Yuuri suddenly felt terribly self-conscious about devouring a berry commonly known as an aphrodisiac, though it looked like it was affecting Viktor more than him. “ _The lack of_ you _over here is heightening the cold temperature of my bed. Any suggestions, Katsuki?_ ”

Yuuri’s self-consciousness shot to a whole new level, making him acutely aware of his surroundings, though he was certain it was only him and his Pokémon outside the hut he shared with Sidney. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and cautiously looked around. Sidney was still out with Phoebe, and their hut was empty…

…and Viktor was untying his silk robe…

“May-be?” Yuuri almost squeaked, cheeks flushing with heat at the suggestive glimmer in Viktor’s hooded gaze, scrambling to his feet and checking that his Pokémon were done eating, “Let me just recall my team and go inside…”

Viktor hummed, smiling slyly, “ _You’re still much too far away, but I suppose that can’t be helped._ ”

“W-well,” Yuuri looked for his confidence while coaxing his teammates back into their PokéBalls, steeling himself and managing a smirk of his own, even when heat was pooling low in his gut and heartbeat drumming in his ears, “maybe I can help you in some other way?”

_Arceus, how embarrassing!_

Viktor’s pupils visibly dilated though, so Yuuri could live with swallowing the embarrassment for the time being.

“ _Dialga, yes, get inside that hut now!_ ”

 

**

 

Viktor fidgeted with the capsule-enclosed PokéBall in his hand, clicking the shrink-button and placing it in his inside pocket slowly. There was no way of knowing exactly what team member Chaz would opt to use for their battle, and Viktor was fairly certain Chaz didn’t have much of an idea who Viktor would be using either.

Chaz had used his precious Machoke for the routine, and if there was one thing Chaz never did, it was using the same Pokémon twice in a contest. That meant he had a pick of either Makuhita, Manectric, Kadabra or Mothim, and surely, he wasn’t going to use a _bug-type_ of all things against Viktor’s ice-powered team, leaving the last option… not as an option.

And _if_ Chaz chose to go for Manectric, Viktor would perhaps have to only slightly regret his own choice, but he wasn’t about to back down. He had full confidence in her, having seen her power through many a disadvantageous situation before with her sky-high HP-stat and enormous defenses which, after training with Yuuri, had rocketed even higher.

Steeling his resolve, Viktor pulled on his dark grey leather gloves, checking his pristine, tailored three-piece suit in the mirror, adjusting the blue rose on the left-hand side of his chest. Right above his heart.

He hoped Yuuri would appreciate the detail.

“You’re on in two, Viktor.”

Placing a blinding smile on his face, Viktor gave the assistant a thumbs-up and positioned himself by the entrance to the battle stage.

_Focus_.

 

“Ooh, pretty boy is up!” Phichit grinder, flopping down next to Yuuri on the couch, “Nice suit!”

“Against Chaz of all people.” Leo wondered, sitting down on Yuuri’s left-hand side, Bronzor glued to the back of his shirt and fast asleep. “I didn’t think he would make it to the final round.”

“Well, with most Ace and Master Trainers out of the picture due to the Battle Resort Master Challenge…” Yuuri shrugged, “Contests like the Ferris Wheel Cup are gold mines for practically all other coordinators.”

Internally, he did agree with Leo, not having expected Chaz to make it to the battle round. He also agreed with Phichit, because Viktor really did look very nice in his tailored suit, cut to perfection and fitting him like the buttery leather gloves on his hands.

“Who’s coming out of that PokéBall, do you reckon?” Phichit inquired, indicating the personification of Yuuri’s (embarrassingly wet) dreams, “And what about that other guy? I barely know what Pokémon he’s got.”

Yuuri hummed, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt, distracting himself by petting Emolga who had invited herself onto his lap, “All of Viktor’s Pokémon are good in battle, but by the colors he’s sporting, I’d say he’s got either Lapras or Katya with him. Chaz already used Machoke for the routine, and sending out Mothim against Viktor would be ill advice. He’s dressed in blue and has got a yellow scarf, so perhaps Makuhita or-“

“ _Manectric, the stage is yours!_ ” Chaz announced, sending out his equally blue and yellow electric-type in a flurry of faux lightning bursting from the seal on the PokéBall. Manectric growled with an arched back, stretching to show off its impeccably groomed mane.

“Surely Viktor wouldn’t choose Lapras, knowing Chaz has an electric-type on his team?” Guang-Hong murmured, having opted to sit on the floor with Pancham, Houndoom and Mightyena instead of taking the offered spot on the couch.

Viktor smiled brilliantly, as if he had heard the comment, throwing the ball with flourish, “ _Time to shine, Lapras!_ ”

“Well, that answers that!” Leo laughed as Lapras materialized in a gorgeous spiral of holographic water, craning her neck and letting out a soprano cry, graceful despite being out of her element on the very much dry battle stage, “But why would Viktor risk using her?”

“Because Lapras has higher HP and special defense-stats than most Pokémon at this resort.” Yuuri reason, but still furrowed his brows. “It _is_ risky, sure, but still…”

“Let me guess?” Phichit grinned, patting Yuuri’s back, “You trained for this? Lapras versus Dragonite-style, with that killer Thunderbolt that’s taken out Wallace’s Milotic just about, uh, twice?”

It wasn’t exactly a question. Yuuri’s mouth might have twitched. He could only hope that Chaz, like far too many others, would underestimate Viktor’s creativity…

 

The judge had barely blown the whistle when Viktor felt a rush of excitement course through him, shaking him to the core as he gave Lapras a thumbs-up before even getting to the first verbal command.

If no one else caught it, surely Yuuri would have. And he would appreciate it.

“Manectric, Electric Terrain!”

No surprise there, Viktor found, watching the battle stage sizzle and fill up with an electric undercurrent that tickled the soles of his feet even through his shoes. Chaz had a knack for being terribly predictable at times, which was a shame, and Viktor could very well play along.

“Lapras, Confide, then Mist.”

She might have been a big Pokémon, and she might not have been meant to sit on the plain ground, but Lapras was graceful nevertheless. She curled her long neck for Confide, then stretched it to its full length to release the Mist, which settled like a diamond shimmer over the stage, not obscuring the view but still serving its purpose of preventing any further stat changes.

The shimmer ought to earn her and Viktor some bonus points, highlighting the Pokémon instead of concealing them all.

“Light Screen!” Chaz ordered.

Oh well, okay then. That just about cancelled Lapras’ Confide and her heightened special attack, the Light Screen giving Manectric some extra defense without altering any stats directly.

No matter, they did have a few tricks up their sleeve. Mostly courtesy of one Dragon Master.

“Safeguard, Lapras.” Viktor smiled, not faltering outwardly even as his heartbeat was in his ears in anticipation. There, that should just about keep them from accidentally getting paralyzed.

“Time to Charge, Manectric!”

_Here we go._

Ah, Yuuri’s voice was in Viktor’s head again, and it was much welcomed. Viktor relaxed inwardly, observing Manectric and his trainer closely as Lapras finished off the Safeguard with elegance, momentarily shrouded in a silver shell that gradually turned invisible.

_Wait for it…_ Yuuri’s voice was patient. Calm and collected. Just what he needed.

“Discharge!”

“Protect!”

It took Lapras approximately half a second to disappear inside her rock-hard shell completely, taking the Discharge with zero damage, and then, Viktor kept repeating _wait for it_ silently as Manectric charged forward and leapt into the air for closer range. He waited until Chaz’s teammate was in perfect aerial position above Lapras before swiftly moving on to the following command.

“Frost Breath.”

 

“Oh, wow!” Guang-Hong gaped, leaning forward on his knees in wonder, “Lapras… trapped the lightning?”

“That’s the same technique Katya perfected to trap a Shadow Ball in ice.” Yuuri nodded, heart pounding hard against his ribcage and wondering how hard _Viktor’s_ heart was hammering at that same moment, “It’s beautiful.”

“Very flashy.” Leo agreed. “I can practically _see_ the style points rising-, ouch! To the face!”

“Perfect timing!” Phichit fist-pumped excitedly, all fired up, “That Ice Shard hit dead-on. Is it just me, or is this Chaz-guy a bit too predictable?”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, “Far too predictable for Viktor.”

 

“Manectric, Double Team!”

If Viktor hadn’t been having a blast with Lapras and been excited to the point of bursting to show the world all he had learnt from Yuuri, he would most likely have been bored out of his mind, sadly enough. Chaz was a good coordinator, and he wasn’t a _bad_ battler, but…

It was just that when he found a strategy that worked well, he usually stuck to it until he eventually _had_ to change it, because it became too well-known and too predictable. For someone who could come up with unquestionably brilliant routines for Machokes and Makuhitas, Chaz really did lack imagination on the battle stage.

Hence, he still hadn’t managed to reach that sought-after title of Top Coordinator. He had never managed to beat Wallace or Winona at the Hoenn Grand Festival, unlike Lisia, who had taken down Winona in an epic showdown between their Altarias a couple of years back.

Anyhow.

“Lapras,” Viktor caught his Pokémon’s attention, calculating silently and giving her a wink, “Ancient Power.”

Chaz might have thought he had gotten the upper hand, but Viktor knew better. The feeling of _knowing_ was thrilling, bordering on gleeful, and he had to wonder if that was how Yuuri felt when he was battling, too.

“Thunder Fang, Manectric!”

Ancient Power had served its purpose flawlessly, eliminating the illusions in a practices stone spiral shooting out of Lapras’ shell, and the real Manectric had unsurprisingly avoided all hits and was heading straight for Lapras’ neck, teeth bared and sparking with electricity.

Viktor grinned. Couldn’t resist.

Chaz must have noticed, because he seemed to realize he had fallen into some sort of trap the moment Viktor snapped his fingers (purely for show) and Lapras took the time to appeal to the audience with Charm while…

…well. While Manectric took that hit that had been a long time coming.

 

“ _Future Sight!?_ ” Leo exclaimed in shock, recognizing the invisible force knocking Manectric out of the air, sending it crashing to the ground on the other side of the stage, “When did Viktor give the command? They’re wearing mics!”

Phichit cocked an amused eyebrow at his best friend, “Something you want to share with us, Master Katsuki? When did Lapras send the Future Sight into the universe to charge? What attack command is the secret code we’re looking for?”

Yuuri, feeling terribly pleased for good reason, smiled smugly.

“It’s more subtle than that.” was the only response he offered.

 

“We’re going all out, Manectric!” Chaz decided, cheeks red as his Pokémon staggered to its feet, determined to somehow move the mountain Lapras had slowly but surely turned into with Yuuri’s careful tuning, “Charge!”

Viktor smiled subtly, tapping a finger to his chin as if contemplating his next move (though he had it all perfectly figured out). Lapras was essentially at full health, and they were having a field day.

“Some Hail, darling.” he suggested.

With the Electric Terrain having dissipated after the Future Sight-attack, and since they couldn’t be sure whether Manectric’s Light Screen was still active, the safest option was to turn the weather in their favor and have Lapras’ Mist freeze. The icy droplets rained down from above, pelting Manectric relentlessly and chipping further away on its health while it desperately tried charging up whatever electricity it had left in its system.

“Quick, Manectric, Wald Charge!”

…wow.

Viktor shook his head, almost sadly. Chaz could really be both blind and predictable when he most certainly _shouldn’t_.

“Freeze-Dry!” Viktor ordered, and Lapras swiftly clumped the hail into a wall of solid ice that Manectric, in its blind pursuit, broke right through to get to Lapras, suffering recoil from the impact and too occupied to notice it was running straight towards Lapras’ lowered head.

Which was conveniently protected by a thick, glass-like layer of ice. A satisfied rush of adrenaline ran through Viktor as he smiled brightly and extended a hand.

_Watch us, Yuuri_.

“We’re done here, darling. Horn Drill!”

Chaz called out for Manectric on the other side of the stage, but it was far too late. The Pokémon collided hard with Lapras’ ice-encased horn, lightning flying everywhere and lighting up the stage as the Wild Charge came to an abrupt halt. It didn’t take long for Manectric to be knocked back by the force of the Horn Drill, rolling over and landing a good ten feet away, knocked out and defeated.

Lapras raised her head and let out a triumphant soprano trill, glowing as the shattered ice diamonds rained down around her, turning to water droplets as the leftover lightning jumped between them. Chaz held a look of complete disbelief on his face as he stared at his fainted companion, as if trying to figure out where he went wrong.

“Manectric is unable to battle. Viktor and Lapras win!”

Viktor took that as his cue to run over to Lapras and climb onto her back, hugging her neck tightly, heart still pounding hard in his chest in relief and unbridled pride.

He would have to call Yuuri later.

 

“Some battle, huh?” Leo grinned, nudging Bronzor to settle down onto his chest instead so he could stretch and lean back on the couch, “He’s really good, Viktor. Lapras is also surprisingly elegant in land combat, considering she’s part water-type.”

“She can create ice to glide on if needed.” Yuuri shrugged. “There was no need for her to move around today, though. Not against a special attacker.”

“Yeah, I’m going to need a Lapras-like mountain tomorrow, I believe.” Phichit scratched his neck sheepishly. “It’s Elite Trainer time, and I have a feeling I’m about to have my ass handed to me.”

 

**

 

Phichit’s prediction unfortunately turned into reality the following day. Glacia wiped the floor with him completely, her bone-shuddering terrifying Froslass placing the last nail in the coffin for poor Togedemaru with an Avalanche after having sneakily used a Confuse Ray first.

Their battle, however, made Yuuri land back in reality with a heavy, mental thud, because the Elite Trainer-round in the single battle category meant that the double battle rounds against the ace trainers were in full swing, and that the gym leaders were getting ready to rumble.

And then, it would be time for the Elite Trainers, and Yuuri was the very last in line. He did wonder if anyone would actually make it all the way to him, with trainers like Phoebe and Grimsley standing in their path.

“Someone always makes it to the last obstacle.” Steven informed him after a straining sparring session while they were waiting to get their Pokémon back from the nurse at one of the League’s Healing Stations. “It’s rarer for them to make it past the last Elite Trainer. The champions in the doubles and triples can usually relax, because getting there is next to impossible when berries and healing items are completely prohibited during battle.”

He gave Yuuri a meaning look, “You’re last in line for a reason, and your sole objective is to see to it that Diantha’s poor Goodra doesn’t have to step onto the battle arena just yet. Give it your all. Anyone who makes it that far can take a good punch.”

Yuuri nodded slowly, taking a sip of his Soda Pop. Though he stayed silent, Steven knew he had understood.

“There you are!” Wallace smiled broadly as he joined them, having finished all of his own battles and stayed (mostly) for Steven’s sake, “How are you feeling, Yuuri?” he inquired, eyeing him closely, “Head still on your shoulders?”

“Mostly.” Yuuri confirmed, letting out a small sigh. “Altaria has her hands full with me, though…”

“I can’t imagine Altaria minds.” Wallace grinned, sitting down next to Steven on the bench and not at all subtly sneaking an arm around his waist. “Also, I would tell you good luck, but you don’t need that, so I’m going to tell you to have fun instead. Don’t hold back.”

Yuuri nodded again, staring at the glass bottle in his hands.

“No reason to.” He murmured, grip tightening slightly. “Those who make it all the way to me won’t be holding back, either.”

 

**

 

“Sacre Arceus…!” Sara hugged Ampharos tightly, panting from exertion as she fumbled for treats she had readily available in her bag, “We did it. We made it!”

“We did.” Mickey agreed, patting Gallade’s shoulder while checking his torso for injuries, as he had taken the full force of a Flame Charge right in the stomach, but he appeared to be okay. “By some miracle, we did.”

On the opposite side of the field stood Malva, looking all too smug for someone who had just lost a battle, not batting an eye as she recalled her fainted Talonflame. She said nothing, only raised a hand in recognition before turning and leaving the craggy court.

“Had Pyroar taken out Gallade with that Flame Charge, we would have been done for.” Sara analyzed, standing up on slightly trembling legs.

“You do know we will _be_ done for in our next battle.” Mickey reminded her, the feeling of utter shock when they had realized who the last Elite Trainer in the line-up was going to be still fresh in his memory. “Especially if we don’t get our Pokémon healed now and some nutrition for both them and ourselves.”

Mickey was right. Still, while they might have been doomed from the start, it didn’t stop the rush of euphoric excitement coursing through Sara from head to toe as she recalled Ampharos into her PokéBall.

They were going up against Yuuri Katsuki, and win or (most probably) lose, she was dead set on making an impression. Somehow.

 

**

 

“Finally!” Viktor grinned brightly, turning up the sound on the TV in the Lilycove Contest Hall lounge area, automatically shifting to accommodate Katya in his lap, “I’ve been waiting forever for this.”

“ _Only two duos of trainers remain when the last Elite Trainer of the double battle round steps up to provide a mountain-sized challenge, and as of about an hour and a half ago, it is confirmed that Elite Trainer is none other than Dragon Master Yuuri Katsuki, tasked with keeping the gates closed to Kalos League Champion Diantha who is right in the front row of the audience to see her fate unfold…_ ”

“Is he going to fight two battles in a row?” Chris cocked an eyebrow, leaning back against Louis on the bench they had occupied, “Is that even fair to him and the couple going second?”

“There’s an hour between the battles for his team to recover.” Lisia knew, probably having watched Wallace participate as an Elite Trainer before.

“That’s not much time for _himself_ to recover, though.” Chaz thought, mostly lying on the table and less actually sitting on his chair.

Chaz had far too little faith in Yuuri’s abilities for Viktor’s liking, but he decided it wasn’t a discussion he wanted to have right there and then when Yuuri stepped onto the court to face his first pair of challengers, two ace trainers from Unova. Due to the glaring sun, he had swapped his usual, heavy-looking battling outfit for a lighter one in the Hoenn League’s colors of sapphire blue, the markings ruby red instead of indigo. The badges and the Dragon Master-pin were neatly fastened in their usual spots on his chest, the Mega Stone gleaming almost menacingly from beneath the dragon claw.

He had also taken care to shield his head from the unforgiving sunlight with a fedora, of all things, and Viktor somehow got a strong feeling Wallace was the cause of the unexpectedly nice fit. Chris gave a low whistle.

“There aren’t many people that can pull off a fedora.” He noted, while Viktor noted Yuuri was obviously trying to swallow his self-consciousness by hiding it behind an almost eerily blank mask, determination hard in his gaze. “It looks good on him.”

The fact that Chris said _It looks good on him_ and not _He looks good in it_ was exceedingly high praise.

“ _Haxorus, Dragonite, you’re up!_ ”

Half an hour later, Viktor was busy picking up his jaw from the floor while Chris apparently tried locating his voice.

“Remind me, _mon chou_ ,” he breathed, looking just as shocked as everyone else present, Viktor included, “never to get on your darling’s bad side.”

Viktor couldn’t even find it in himself to nod. He had just watched Haxorus and Dragonite single-(double?)handedly take down all of their opponents, without a scratch on Haxorus’ armor and barely a sweat on Dragonite’s brow, despite the fact that they had gone all out.

Whatever Yuuri had been doing ever since his battle against Lance the previous year, it was clearly super-effective.

 

One battle down, one to go.

And if Yuuri had thought correctly, he would only be needing another pair of Pokémon for the second battle, which suited both him and the team just fine.

On the opposite side of the field stood Sara and Michele Crispino, two Kalosian trainers approximately Leo’s age, apparently twins. Yuuri vaguely remembered them from the Pokémon League Tournament, and according to their bios, they already had an Elite Four-certificate each from the Hoenn League. And from the Kalos, Unova and Sinnoh Leagues as well, leaving only Kanto, Johto and the Indigo League unconquered. The girl even had a Champion Sigil to add to her list of achievements, having managed to defeat Iris only a few months prior.

He had watched their battles just like he had everyone else that had entered the double battle challenge, and he had a strategy.

It wasn’t like he had just defeated a couple of Ace Trainers, with their fair share of Elite Four Certificates and a whole two Champion Sigils between them, with only Haxorus and Dragonite because he had gotten lucky.

“…the Elite Trainer sends out their Pokémon first, and the battle begins on my signal.”

That would be Yuuri’s cue. He picked out the two first PokéBalls in his belt without hesitation, releasing a shallow a breath.

“Let’s go, Altaria, Hydreigon!”

 

Sara might have been freaking out a little. Or a _lot_.

“Gallade is the only one with a useful ability against Hydreigon.” She reasoned, reaching for Ampharos’ PokéBall. “We need to turn out strategy on its head.”

“All right.” Michele agreed, grabbing the Great Ball containing his blade-armed powerhouse. “Let’s do this, Sara!”

Taking a deep breath, Sara nodded decisively.

“Ampharos, let’s give it our all!”

 

Ampharos and Gallade directly from the start, then, Yuuri noted, nodding internally to himself. He had watched the Crispinos battle their way through the Gym Leaders and the other Elite Trainers for three days, and with the exception of Grimsley, they had _ended_ every battle with Ampharos and Gallade.

That they had changed tactics for Grimsley had made Yuuri suspicious, and after having studied the PokéDex more closely, he had concluded that Michele Crispino’s Gallade sure had to sport the Justified-ability. That meant its attack stat was raised each time it got hit by a dark-type move.

Luckily for Yuuri, and his Pokémon, there really was no need for him to use any dark-type moves at all against Gallade, if he wasn’t completely off the charts with his planned strategies.

Yuuri steeled himself as the judge raised the flag that marked the start of the silent countdown. Viktor had delightfully surprised him _twice_ during a single weekend, first with Froslass’ toe-curling routine and then with the absolute killer battle between Lapras and Manectric against Chaz.

It was only fair Yuuri got to surprise him in turn.

_Ding-ding!_

“Altaria, Dazzling Gleam!”

 

“Whoa, Tapu!” Phichit exclaimed, eyes darting to the clock on the scoreboard showing they were barely ten seconds into the battle, “How to catch your opponent off guard, raise your own stats and prevent anyone from doing anything about it, delivered to you in a five-second lesson by Dragon Master Katsuki. Confide, Work Up and Mist in a single breath.”

“I _can’t_ breathe!” Leo claimed, clutching a hand hard against his chest in a desperate attempt to soothe his mercilessly pounding heart, “It feels like I’ve ran for hours that was so fast.”

“Ampharos got up a Light Screen now, though.” Guang-Hong pointed out. “They’re reattaching their heads to their shoulders.”

“Helping Hand, Gallade!” Michele Crispino ordered, giving his sister a nod as Gallade gave Ampharos a pat on the back before taking a defensive stance.

“Time to Charge, Ampharos!”

“They’re too slow, though.” Guang-Hong continued, muttering into Pancham’s fur. “Yuuri has all the time in the world to charge up for _anything_ here.”

Yuuri’s face gave nothing away, but it did look like he was closely observing his opponents’ every move, both the Pokémons’ and the trainers’. Altaria and Hydreigon were seemingly unfazed by the lack of instructions, patiently flying around each other instead.

“Discharge!” Sara shouted, and Ampharos reacted without a second thought, directing the lightning forward with Gallade shielded behind it.

“Magical Leaf!” Michele followed, and Gallade jumped, directing an array of shimmering leaves directly into the Discharge, sending the needle-sharp foliage straight towards the dragons.

“Safeguard, Altaria.” Yuuri ordered swiftly, and Altaria spread her wings before the words were out of his mouth, enveloping herself and her teammate in a sheer, silvery shell briefly, seeing to it they wouldn’t get paralyzed in case the Discharge would come with side-effects. “Hydreigon, Earth Power!”

 

“ _And here comes the first real showcase of Hydreigon’s special attack powers! The Discharge is efficiently absorbed by the ground, and the Magical Leaf burns to dust at the eruption of lava that comes with Earth Power…_ ”

“He…” Viktor struggled to straighten his thoughts, attempting to grasp what he was seeing, “…he completely cancelled out their synchronized attack.”

“And so easily.” Lisia breathed. Even Chaz had raised his head from the table. “Look at the size of that crater it left behind!”

“He made it harder for both Ampharos and Gallade to move around.” Viktor understood, the chasm quite enough an obstacle to give Altaria and Hydreigon the upper hand when it came to mobility. “Though… Gallade can Teleport and maybe use psychic powers to stay airborne for short amounts of time, right?”

“ _Ampharos, Magnet Rise!_ ”

“And then there’s that.” Chaz muttered.

The comment earned him an irritated slap on the arm from Lisia, “It’s not going to help them, you know.”

 

“We’re going in Gallade!” Yuuri registered Michele Crispino shouting at his Pokémon, “Shadow Sneak!”

Against Grimsley, Shadow Sneak had led to Leaf Blade, but in Yuuri’s case, it would most certainly lead to an Ice Punch. Against Altaria.

“Hydreigon, Focus Energy.” He ordered, Hydreigon taking the hint and rising upwards to charge up for his next move while also increasing his chances of landing a critical hit. “Altaria, Double Team.”

Timing it correctly, Gallade’s Shadow Sneak hit the wrong Altaria, the clone appearing exactly in the place the real Altaria had been in moments before. Sara Crispino was apparently prepared for the stunt, though.

“Ion Deluge, Ampharos!”

“Gallade, Disarming Voice!”

Interesting.

Yuuri couldn’t help feeling impressed when the sky crackled with lightning that was aching to rain down all over the battle court, and Gallade was charging and ready to send out a Disarming Voice that would echo from every particle discharging, amplifying it and surely making it harder for Yuuri to make Altaria and Hydreigon to snap out of it.

It was almost too bad he wouldn’t wait to watch all of it unfold though. He raised his arm in a quick sign to his Pokémon before giving the command.

“Hyper Pulse!”

 

Hyper _what?!_

“Holy Totem, Yuuri!” Phichit almost fell out of his seat in shock and amazement, scrambling to cover his ears, “What the Ultra Space?”

“Hyper Voice and Dragon Pulse, isn’t it?” Guang-Hong wondered, calmly placing a pair of earplugs into Pancham’s fluffy ears before taking care of himself while Altaria raised her voice to max pitch and volume, rendering Disarming Voice useless, and Hydreigon released an over-charged Dragon Pulse around the two of them, sending the Ion Deluge flying right back into the skies.

The Crispinos were apparently getting a little desperate, because there was no denying that Ampharos and Gallade’s HP:s were rapidly depleting due to the defensive attacks.

“Ampharos, all out! Thunder!”

“Gallade, Psycho Cut to Close Combat, go!”

“They do seem to be out of practice with their double battle strategies.” Leo thought, furrowing his brows. “Michele only got stopped in the singles by Lady Caitlin, who is probably the toughest Psychic Master in existence, and Sara made it all the way to the Champion round, though she lost severely against Cynthia’s Garchomp. Their strategies were spot on, and sure, they’ve made it all the way to Yuuri, but…” he tilted his head slightly, “…it’s not really that smooth, is it?”

“They’re losing touch with increasing exhaustion.” Phichit pondered. “Their Pokémon are healed, but they have a hard time with their own heads and their out-of-practice team work.”

Leo nodded, “Also, let’s be honest, Yuuri is right up there with the Champions and Lady Caitlin when it comes to a _challenge_.”

 

Ampharos charged up for Thunder, clouds rolling in heavily above them, crackling menacingly as they momentarily covered the sun. Gallade produced the blade on his right arm and charged at full speed towards Hydreigon, aiming (probably) for the right-most head, Yuuri figured.

There was no way Michele Crispino hadn’t noticed that Hydreigon’s right head was the stronger one in terms of defense, while the left one was more prone to attack, together protecting the main head in the middle.

Altaria was part flying-type, Yuuri’s mind supplied. He couldn’t afford her taking a Thunder.

Also, the clock was ticking. It was time to wrap the first round up.

“Bulldozing time!”

He cringed internally at the name he had settled for, the pun being beyond terrible, but it was short and effective, and included instructions for both Altaria and Hydreigon without it being immediately obvious for Altaria’s part. Furthermore, they had to rely on speed, because Gallade was quick, though Hydreigon was still quicker, and while Altaria wasn’t very quick, Ampharos was still slower.

That was all Yuuri needed.

 

“ _No!_ ” Sara shouted as she realized what was happening, the charged Thunder already dispersing and Ampharos already swaying where she was floating in the air, “Ampharos, Gallade, cover your ears!”

It was far too late, though. Gallade had been going straight for Hydreigon when the dragon had suddenly dived straight into the ground and Bulldozed away, charging towards Ampharos on the other side of the field.

And as soon as Hydreigon’s hearing was fully (momentarily) impaired due to the noise of crackling ground around him, Altaria had flown out of reach and started to sing.

As in, Sing.

There was nothing Sara could do but watch in horror as Ampharos fell asleep and the Magnet Rise ceased being effective, sending her crashing to the ground only to be immediately struck back into the air as Hydreigon’s Bulldoze hit its target. Gallade had heard Sara’s call as well, but he had been far closer to Altaria when she started singing, and his arms fell limp to his sides, blade retracting as he collapsed to the ground, oblivious to Michele’s shouts.

“Ampharos is unable to battle!”

But Yuuri wasn’t quite done yet, it seemed, because while Gallade was asleep, he wasn’t knocked out.

“Altaria, Dream Eater!”

“ _Merde!_ ” was all Michele managed to curse through his teeth as Altaria swooped down elegantly to essentially drain every last drop of Gallade’s HP in one go, “It’s not super-effective, but it’s enough to knock him out in this state.”

“Gallade is unable to battle!”

“We need to pull ourselves together.” Sara said, just a slight tremble in her otherwise determined voice, recalling Ampharos and grabbing her second PokéBall. “I’m sending in Gourgeist while those Thunder-clouds are still in the way of the sun.”

“Okay,” Mickey agreed, “Crawdaunt, then.”

 

“Gourgeist, Double Leech Seed!”

“Crawdaunt, Razor Shells away!”

Yuuri could tell by the annoyed flick of Hydreigon’s tail that he wasn’t very happy about the prospect of letting their opponents chip away at their health. He was also certain that the Razor Shells were merely a distraction for what was coming next, because they were too easily avoidable. The twins obviously expected the dragons to move, at least so that the Leech Seeds would hit… and then something would be coming.

So perhaps it was better to stay put.

Yuuri made up his mind, “Heat Pulse!”

The command didn’t need much specification, as Altaria and Hydreigon had both Heat Wave and Dragon Pulse in their respective rosters, and they had intentionally kept it vague with which dragon was going to perform which move so as not to be too predictable. This time, Altaria released a wave of scorching hot fire to make the Leech Seeds crumble to dust, and Hydreigon followed right behind with his second Dragon Pulse of the battle, sending the Razor Shells back against their opponents.

The distraction the counter provided also gave Yuuri just enough time to tell Hydreigon to use Protect.

Altaria caught right on.

 

“That Gourgeist is _ginormous!_ ” Louis gaped in disbelief, “It somehow makes it twice as terrifying than usual. Not that I’m fond of those knee-high ones, either, but that thing is taller than its _trainer_.”

“I used to have nightmares of those when I was a kid.” Chris admitted, shifting uncomfortably at the reminder. “I would dream that I got lost in the woods and that Gourgeist would come, wrap those hair-like tendrils around my neck and sing one of those creepy, merry tunes while strangl-“

“ _Tais-toi_ , Chris, you’re giving _me_ nightmares!” Viktor shuddered as Gourgeist charged up for an enormous Seed Bomb while Crawdaunt was going towards Hydreigon with a Crabhammer at the ready, apparently making an attempt to engage the dragon in physical combat.

“Yuuri looks awfully calm.” Louis commented, changing the subject somewhat. “I’d say he’s far scarier than Gourgeist right now.

Viktor nodded, then had to do a double take.

“Wait,” he squinted, leaning forward in his seat, “why is Hydreigon using Protect?”

 

“Mega Hyper Voice!”

Phichit covered Emolgas ears tightly as Altaria enveloped herself in shimmering light, the diamond sphere expanding until it burst in a high-pitched cry, revealing the dragon in all her Mega Evolved glory. The Hyper Voice was far more powerful than the one she had used in her natural state against Ampharos and Gallade.

It was then that it struck Phichit that it was a genius move in more ways than one.

“Oh my Arceus,” he voiced once he could feel his ears again, “Gourgeist is part ghost-type, and Crawdaunt is part dark-type. Normal-type moves don’t do much. But with Altaria Mega Evolved…”

Leo and Guang-Hong’s eyes widened as realization hit them in turn.

 

“ _Unbelievable timing, and what a_ twist! _Dragon Master Katsuki shows he has earned his place in the Elite Trainer-category – Altaria Mega Evolves, gains the ability Pixilate and turns Hyper Voice into a fairy-type attack, taking out Crawdaunt in one merciless hit. Gourgeist is barely standing after that relentless assault to its eardrums, and there comes Hydreigon with a terrifying Dark Pulse that immediately knocks Gourgeist out and leaves another impressive crater-, is that_ water _down there?!_ ”

…

Viktor might have been a little (or a lot) turned on. Embarrassingly enough. Luckily for him, no one had the time to notice, too busy marveling at the stunt Yuuri, Altaria and Hydreigon had just pulled.

“ _Sacre Xerneas_ ,” Chris murmured as Hydreigon returned to Altaria’s side, neither looking tired nor seeming to have sustained any damage, “I do feel a little sorry for the Crispinos, but they’re trying to bite off more than they can chew here.”

“Yuuri isn’t going easy on them, but he isn’t going at the same intense pace he usually keeps up in single battles either.” Lisia noted, leaning back in her chair as the twins sent out Chesnaught and Aegislash respectively. “Why is that?”

“Because he’s not very familiar with the Crispinos’ tactics, and because he finds that a slower pace is more favorable for double battles, heightening accuracy with many Pokémon on the field.” Viktor knew, though he had no more details than that. “I’d say it’s effective.”

“ _And Altaria’s Mist finally disperses as she Mega Evolves, and the Crispino twins seize their chance of amplifying their stats. That’s a King’s Shield up for Aegislash powered by a Helping Hand from Chesnaught – they’re apparently going for a more defensive strategy in the final battle round. Katsuki still has all six of his Pokémon left, and neither Altaria nor Hydreigon appear to be needing a rest-_ “

“ _Altaria, Tailwind._ ”

“… _it looks like Dragon Master Katsuki has realized he’s going to have to go on the offense if he wants to take his opponents down._ ”

“ _Hydreigon, Work Up_.”

“He _is_ pumping up the attack-favoring stats, _oui_.” Chris pondered as Hydreigon boosted its already terrifyingly high attack and special attack stats. “Zygarde, this is fascinating. I can barely sit still!”

If Viktor’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, Yuuri had just done a subtle gesture with his hand that could pass off as flicking away a Combee, but Viktor was certain it was something else. Something that had his heart hammering hard against his ribcage in anticipation. He had no idea what it was, but he knew one thing.

Yuuri was _not_ holding back.

 

“Let’s do this.” Sara stated, hands clenched into knuckle-whitening fists. “Go, Mickey!”

“Aegislash, Shadow Sneak!”

Sara was ready for distraction phase number two, “Chesnaught, Wood Hammer Edge!”

Aegislash disappeared from sight as Chesnaught swung its hammer down, combining it with the Stone Edge shooting up from the ground at the same time. Sara felt a small moment of triumph, because _surely_ , Master Katsuki would have to-

“Double Team!”

…shit.

Too many dragons. Too many Mega Altarias, too many Hydreigons, Aegislash was still invisible… Sara gritted her teeth.

“Chesnaught, Pin Missile!”

The clones disappeared with the razor-sharp needles. Aegislash appeared in the middle of the field, looking confused. Altaria and Hydreigon, however, were nowhere to be seen, and the blood ran cold in Sara’s veins.

_Fuck!_

“Chesnaught, Spiky Shield!”

“Aegislash, King’s Shi-“

“Steel Wing!”

 

“ _Look at that speed!_ ” the commentator all but screamed into the microphone, “ _Hydreigon flies right in from the illusory Haze Altaria has apparently created in the ruckus, and weakens Chesnaught’s Spiky Shield in one swift blow. Aegislash is now onto the blind dragon again, attempting a Destiny Bond and missing the ta-, holy Rayquaza!_ ”

“Damn cunning.” Chris decided as Aegislash missed Hydreigon a second time with the Destiny Bond, the phantom rope accidentally hitting Chesnaught instead, wrapping tightly around its wrist. “If they don’t have a way of getting that bond off Chesnaught, they’re done for the second either of them faint.”

Viktor figured he must have been wearing a blissfully enamored grin on his face but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“They were done for from the start.”

 

Yuuri was only slightly surprised at the fact that the impromptu move of re-directing the Destiny Bond had worked as well as it did. It was only going to make everything a little easier, and they would surely manage to finish the battle off before hitting the 45-minute mark.

He glanced up at his dragons, who had regrouped in front of him, Altaria having lowered herself down from the Haze as well.

“Ready?” it wasn’t actually a question, but a command. Altaria cooed and Hydreigon growled, as if agreeing with him, though it really was mostly for show.

“Chesnaught, Belly Drum!” Sara Crispino ordered her Pokémon, “Keep your hammer at the ready!”

“Aegislash, Wide Guard!”

Yuuri refrained from shaking his head. Wide Guard wasn’t going to be of any help, because neither of the attacks Altaria and Hydreigon were about to perform was a multi-target attack by default. They were both single-target moves on their own, and Yuuri had already tested them on Wide Guard, concluding it not to be sufficient defense against the combined attack.

The combined attack which, unquestionably, was fully capable of hitting multiple targets.

“We’re wrapping up,” Yuuri announced aloud, raising a hand, “Flame Meteor.”

 

Viktor was _very close_ to fall out of his chair.

“ _Mighty mother of Mew, have you seen anything like that before?!_ ” the commentator did sound like he had shot up from his seat and knocked the chair over, “ _Yuuri Katsuki gives us all a reminder as to why he is the youngest Dragon Master in history! Mega Altaria does_ not _hold back but unleashes an earth-shattering Draco Meteor combined with a Flamethrower from Hydreigon that rivals Magcargo’s core in heat-levels. Chesnaught goes down swiftly, and with the Destiny Bond active, so does Aegislash, who might as well have fainted anyway from that merciless show of strength…_ ”

“Have I ever told you I’m in love?” Viktor breathed, unable to look away as the camera zoomed in on Yuuri, who had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as Altaria and Hydreigon flew over to him, Altaria snapping out of her Mega Evolved form with a pleased coo. Chaz coughed for some reason, receiving a hit on the back by Lisia.

Chris grinned, looking over at Viktor, “ _Mon chou_ , you’re also screwed.”

For once, Viktor couldn’t find it in himself to mind the innuendo or its implications, “Damn right I am. And I will be.”

Chris fell into a helpless heap of giggles while Louis turned bright red. Chaz coughed again, earning another slap between the shoulder blades.

 

“Have I ever mentioned my best friend is a genius?” Phichit inquired, trying to process what he had just witnessed, “Have I also mentioned he’s insane?”

“A time or five.” Leo grinned, shaking his head. “What a _battle!_ The Crispinos really got a run for their money there, but what a way to lose!”

Guang-Hong rocked slightly back and forth in his seat, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like “that was so cool” into Pancham’s fur.

 

Sara recalled Chesnaught, heaving a sigh as her shoulders relaxed. Mickey cocked an eyebrow at her.

“You look unusually calm, given the fact that we just got our asses handed to us.” He commented. Sara turned to offer him a tired smile, eyes shining despite herself.

“I got to face him, though, didn’t I?”

 

**

 

Yuuri kicked off his shoes and jumped up onto Salamence’s back, laying down. Raising his arm, he dialed Viktor’s number, worrying his bottom lip. He had wanted to call earlier, but had been obligated (by Phichit and Steven) to attend the small festivities that marked the end of the double battle rounds.

He had met all four of his opponents there, taking Steven’s suggestion to heart and shaking hands with them, offering feedback on their strategies should they want it. Sara Crispino had swallowed every word, happily following him around to talk about strategies until Sidney appeared and dragged Yuuri into a conversation with Grimsley and Karen that Yuuri in turn coaxed Guang-Hong to join.

Guang-Hong had barely said a word, but he had started asking timid questions once he realized he was welcome in their company. Yuuri then remembered he had promised to introduce Leo to Liza and Tate, and sought the gym leaders out to do just that. Phichit had handled himself and gotten into a vivid conversation with Steven and Jasmine, the gym leader of Johto’s Olivine City.

After exchanging a few words with Lance concerning Dragonite’s newfound hobby of giving her teammates massages (and confirming it was something at least one of Lance’s own Dragonites enjoyed as well), Yuuri had excused himself and headed back to his and Sidney’s hut, letting his Pokémon out for a late snack and the opportunity to snooze in the sand.

Giving him the opportunity to call Viktor, who had insisted Yuuri called him no matter how late it got. He almost winced when he noted the time, but he had promised, so…

“ _Yuuuuriii_ ,” Viktor murmured sleepily, lighting the lamp above his bed and adjusting the Xtransceiver, blinking bleary eyes open, “ _why are you not here sleeping next to me? I just dreamed that you were_.”

Oh, Viktor.

Yuuri’s cheeks blossomed with heat, but his heart ached painfully as his chest constricted. At least, he had some good news.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured sincerely, hating the fact that he couldn’t reach out to cup Viktor’s cheek, “I wish I was there with you, too.” He smiled, just a little (a lot) giddy. “How about we sleep together tomorrow night instead?”

Viktor blinked, Yuuri’s words slowly sinking in. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes widened comically and he sat up straight in the bed.

“ _You’re coming tomorrow?_ ” he breathed, like he couldn’t believe it to be a plausible sentence, “ _Back to Lilycove?_ ”

Yuuri hummed, nodding, beyond pleased and very much happy knowing he had just made placed that hopeful look on Viktor’s face, “I am. I got a pass from Steven, he was terribly understanding. I’m not the only Master Trainer here leaving for the Contest Spectacular anyway.”

Viktor looked like he was about to cry from how wide he was smiling, making Butterfrees erupt in Yuuri’s stomach.

“ _I’m glad._ ” He murmured, voice cracking slightly. “ _Get home so I can sing my praises for those battles I got to witness today, and also give you an earful for making me fall off my chair. Almost, anyway. What was that Flamethrower/Draco Meteor-combo, Katsuki?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midsummer has been rainy, windy and not favorable for outdoor activities in general, and since I opted to stay at home with the cat to try and get a breather from practically everything, I had some time on my hands to finish this monster of a chapter (I cut out about 3000 words and it's still 9000+... oops) in between watching anime and playing Breath of the Wild.
> 
> I wrote so many versions of their battles (or outlines, mostly) I don't know if the bits and pieces I finally ended up gluing together actually fit any longer, but in case something feels off with it, tell me so I can try and figure out where the copy-pasting went wrong :'D
> 
> Thoughts on Let's go Eevee/Pikachu, by the way? My friend managed to get me hyped for it because he hasn't been playing Pokémon since about Gen 2 and picked up on it again recently... also, give me that Eevee! *grabs*
> 
> I hope to get to reply to some comments on approximately Tuesday. I was planning on doing so tonight, but I'm about to fall asleep in my chair, so I think I'd rather sleep as I do have work at 8am tomorrow...
> 
> Take care of yourselves and your loved ones, and have some fluffy Altaria hugs for comfort! <3 ^.^


	7. Lilycove Contest Spectacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Viktor to take some risks and attempt to get his hands on that one Lilycove Contest Spectacular Master Ribbon. Between him and the much desired prize, though, stands his former mentor with his Milotic.
> 
> Also, it's time to level up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (while I remember) Disclaimer: don't own either YOI or Pokémon.
> 
> Hey you, Pikachu! There's now a "story" added to The Ice Prince and the Dragon Master-series where I'll be uploading two or more character bios (and their teams) alongside every chapter. Viktor and Yuuri are naturally the first ones out, and you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319153/chapters/38173712).

”So much more comfortable than Skarmory.” Phichit sighed blissfully, practically melting onto Dragonite’s back as he gave her something akin to a hug in appreciation. ”Sitting here, I do remember why I prefer walking or biking over flying on an armored bird.”

”I haven’t flown much at all.” Leo grinned, taking Phichit’s offered hand to get up behind him on Yuuri’s dragon. “None of my Pokémon are able to cover long distances while carrying a person, and Guang-Hong’s Honchkrow isn’t exactly big enough for two people with their luggage.”

“In terms of strength, it wouldn’t be a problem for her.” Guang-Hong said, climbing onto Honchkrow’s surprisingly sturdy back. “But it is a tight fit with two people, unless they’re child-sized.”

“You mean _your_ size, Guang-Hong.” Leo teased good-naturedly, causing the boy to blush a brighter shade of Charmeleon and muttering something under his breath about not being a kid.

“Ready to go?” Yuuri inquired from atop Salamence’s back, looking down at them, “Guang-Hong, it might be best if you take off first, and then Dragonite. I’ll take the lead when we’re all in the air, and then we’ll land in reverse order.”

“All right, cousin!” Phichit gave him a thumbs-up while Guang-Hong merely nodded, patting Honchkrow’s neck.

“Let’s go.”

 

“There!” Viktor grinned, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, “That’s them!”

“That’s Salamence, you mean.” Chris corrected him, squinting beneath his hand in an attempt to see something in the sunny weather. “I can’t spot the others yet.”

“If Salamence is there, so are the others.” Viktor reasoned brightly, waving in excitement (and impatience) though he rationally understood there was no way for Yuuri to see him just yet. “Also, that’s definitely Dragonite right there.”

“And a small moving dot the size of a Joltik.” Louis informed them, looking through his camera lens to be able to zoom in. “Does anyone of them have a flying-type that’s not also a dragon?”

“Phichit has a Skarmory, but he doesn’t like flying on her for long distances, understandably enough.” Viktor knew, squinting. “Guang-Hong has a Honchkrow, though, so it might be them.”

“Eon!” Katya announced, climbing up atop Viktor’s head in some kind of belief that she could reach Salamence faster if she was higher up, “Glaaa-ceon!”

Viktor couldn’t really blame her, barely able to stand still himself as Salamence and Dragonite properly came into view above them, and surely enough, the smaller figure was indeed Honchkrow. By the time he was able to make that out for certain, Yuuri was already descending towards the beach.

“Are we in the way?” Chris asked warily, as if he was just then remembering the dragons to be far bigger than tiny spots in the sky up close.

“No.” Viktor was certain. “They might kick up some sand and there will be water splashing around, but it’s highly unlikely we’ll get drenched.”

“Just a lot of sand in our clothes, you mean.” Chris didn’t sound very impressed by the thought. “Meowstic, could you put up a shield for us?”

Louis caught on, trying to get a good shot of the descending dragons, Honchkrow and all the trainers, “Aouli, you too.”

The two psychic-types joined paws and placed a shield of Psychic around them, which would at least prevent them from getting sand stuck everywhere, and maybe from getting drenched. Though Viktor was quite certain that wouldn’t happen anyway.

 

Yuuri reached the shore first, as planned, the air pushed down by Salamence’s ginormous wings parting the water in soft waves before the dragon landed smoothly on the beach and lowered himself to the ground to allow Yuuri an descent. He swung down, feet having barely touched the ground before Dragonite landed beside them, and Honchkrow shortly after on the other side of Dragonite.

He had also barely taken a step before there was an excited “Yuuri!”, some Extremespeed-movement and a lot of silver hair as his back suddenly hit the sand.

“Oof!” Yuuri gasped, air momentarily knocked out of his lungs while his arms moved on their own to hug the very familiar figure smelling of very expensive shampoo above him, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Viktor replied, grinning sheepishly (and just a little apologetically) down at him, their faces and most of their bodies thankfully obscured by curtains of silver hair and a giant dragon. “Sorry?”

He didn’t sound very sorry. Yuuri shook his head, smiling back.

“Nah,” he murmured, cheeks warming steadily towards the hotness of Magcargo-induced chili peppers as he became conscious of the position they were in, in public, “m-… missed you, too.”

Viktor was _beaming_ , and upon further inspection, Yuuri was quite certain he was mirroring the blinding smile to the best of his abilities.

“Missed you more.” Viktor claimed, as if it was a competition, and dropped a long-overdue and well-craved kiss onto Yuuri’s lips once, twice, probably fifteen times before getting up and elegantly offering a hand. Yuuri accepted it and dusted some sand out of his jacket and from his pants.

“You done over there?” Chris wondered, sounding much like a purring Meowstic and causing the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks to intensify all the way up to Mt. Chimney. Viktor, however, merely tapped his bottom lip in contemplation, before apparently deciding something and grinning brightly again.

“Nope!” he announced loud and clear, pulling Yuuri to himself in one, fluid motion and kissing him again, and hadn’t it been for a calming hand stroking his hair (and ridding it of sand in the process) Yuuri might have squeaked and maybe protested. Though it did feel rather nice.

“Got your clothes back on yet?” Chris’ voice felt farther away than it probably was, but Yuuri was a little bit dazed by the sudden onslaught of affection, so it might have been that. Viktor very reluctantly parted their lips, resting their foreheads together even as he replied:

“Who said we had the time to ever get out of them?” that coaxed a broader smile from Yuuri even as laughter was heard from the other side of the dragon.

“Sounds to me like you’re decent. Come on, sugarpuffs, introduce us.”

“No need to bother them with that.” Viktor and Yuuri stepped around Salamence just in time to see Phichit land with his feet in the sand and walking over to Chris and Louis, Leo and Guang-Hong following shortly after. The Alolan was grinning brighter than the sun as he reached Viktor’s best friend. “You’re Chris Giacometti, and you are definitely Louis the Photographer. Alola!”

“Ah, that reminds me,” Chris’ face lit up to mirror the blinding grin he was receiving, “I’ve been meaning to tell you, Phichit Chulanont, that you are completely mad. Insane beyond measure. _Enchenté_.”

“ _Omelette du fromage_.” Phichit offered back the only Kalosian he had managed to get to stick in his head from his travels through the region. “I’m taking that as a compliment, Mr. Sex on Legs.” He gestured to his traveling companions. “This is Leo and Guang-Hong, and also, I can hear someone’s stomach rumbling all the way over here.”

“Demaru!” Togedemaru frowned pointedly at his trainer, poking his cheek.

“As Togedemaru is trying to tell you, it’s your own.” Leo grinned, poking Phichit’s side while Bronzor took out some pent-up energy by rapidly circling around their trainer before sticking to the front of his shirt like a badge. “Isn’t there a ramen place close to where Yuuri lives?”

“No need to worry about food.” Louis offered, snapping a picture of Katya curling up on Salamence’s leg while chatting away happily with her, seemingly, few-worded companion. “We made dinner.”

“Meaning Chris and Louis made dinner.” Viktor confessed, placing a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “They made me go shopping instead.”

Yuuri blinked, “Shopping for what?”

“Well,” it was Chris who replied, tilting his head suggestively, “we thought Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong here would like to have something to sleep on for the weekend. It’s not like you two are going to stay at Viktor’s place anyway.”

 

It was good, having Yuuri back within arm’s reach. At least that was what Viktor figured as he curled into the warm, familiar embrace in the warm, familiar bed. Chris, Louis, Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong had all decided Viktor’s apartment was big enough for all of them and left the recently reunited couple alone at Yuuri’s place, but though Viktor appreciated the sentiment, he was still slightly worried that he would find his flat at the brink of an apocalypse upon return.

But having Yuuri all to himself somehow managed to outweigh all of that. Especially on a night before he would have to step onto a stage.

He frowned slightly to himself, hugging Yuuri tighter as his mind wandered beyond his control. He had only ever managed to lay his hands on the Contest Spectacular Master Ribbons when neither Wallace nor Winona had participated, busy with other challenges, but this time around, _both_ would be entering, and Viktor was rapidly losing hope.

Sure, he _had_ improved a lot with Yuuri’s help and training regime, but the Dragon Master had still only mentored him for a few months. That wasn’t going to magically take down Winona the Flying Master, famous for never given a single damn about if she was at a type disadvantage or not, and Wallace was… well, _Wallace_.

It wasn’t like he needed any further introduction other than his name to make coordinators and trainers everywhere shudder. Unless they were Steven Stone or Yuuri Katsuki.

Fantina was the first and, so far, only Master Trainer Viktor had ever beaten, and with how he had improved since then, he was certain he could do decently against Winona. Maybe even win, as he actually did have a type advantage over her team. Wallace, however, was a whole other matter. It was insane to grasp the fact that Yuuri had never even once lost to the Water Master of Sootopolis, a trainer who had brought more strong battlers to their knees during his career than there were strands of hair in Ninetales’ tail, including top rank names like Cynthia and Steven.

…Wallace had always been quite fond of the latter, had he not?

The thought brought a brief smile to Viktor’s lips before the hopelessness washed over him like a tidal wave again.

He wasn’t Yuuri nor Cynthia nor Steven. He was certain, absolutely certain, that he could make it to the battle round with the choreography he had planned, though it was a bit of a risky set-up, but he was _certain_ he could make it. That meant he would be battling, and he would most probably be battling Wallace, who was undoubtedly going to use his brick-walling Milotic in both the choreography and the battle round.

Viktor sighed softly, curling further into Yuuri, who pulled him closer in his sleep and unbiddenly brought a smile to Viktor’s face at the amount of adorable that went into the trainer sleeping heavily next to him. Decisively, he closed his eyes and allowed the steady rhythm of Yuuri’s breathing lull him to sleep.

Choreography first. Then, he would worry about the battling.

 

**

 

“Break a leg.” Yuuri smiled, happily receiving a peck on the lips for what must have been the hundredth time that day, not that he minded in the slightest. “Blow my mind.”

“We will.” Viktor grinned confidently while Katya flicked her tail to and fro from where she was seated on his shoulder. He tilted his head slightly towards his oldest companion. “Take her with you?”

“Seems the stage isn’t yours today, princess.” Yuuri smiled, opening his arms so Katya could dive into them with that kind of practiced ease with which Flygon devoured mountains of berries – swiftly over and done with in the blink of an eye. Though Katya probably jumped more cleanly than Flygon could ever learn to eat berries.

He rose to his tip toes to reach over Katya in order to place a kiss onto Viktor’s lips for a change.

“See you later.”

The coordinator’s eyes sparkled, “We’ll give you a show.”

“Glaa-ceon!”

 

“Finally I get to go up against my best friend for real.” Chris mused, adjusting the glossy straps of his bright red high heels. “Not that I’m actually expecting to score very high in the Master Rank at a Contest Spectacular just yet, especially not with Winona, Wallace and The Ice Prince in the line-up.”

“Don’t clump me in with the Master Trainers.” Viktor shuddered slightly at the reminder of the immense competition he was once again up against while pulling up the zipper beneath his left arm. Chris eyed his costume.

“Ninetales?” he guessed, and Viktor nodded in confirmation, “Right, yeah, what am I eve doing here?”

“Warming up the stage.” Viktor informed him with a wink. Anyone else might have been offended, but Chris’ eyes twinkled at the double entendre instead.

“Oh you bet someone’s got to turn up the heat before you come casting your chills that will crackle their spines and shrink their-“

“For Arceus sake, Giacometti!”

Chris looked like he was about to go on despite the protest, but there was a soft knock on the door and he halted himself. Despite his reputation, he did have some decency.

“Vitya?”

Well, speaking of Darkrai…

Viktor shot Chris a look, and waited for an approving nod and a smile before replying, “Come in!”

Top Coordinator and Water Master extraordinaire, Mr. Wallace himself, swiftly stepped through the door and closed it behind him just as elegantly. He really did live up to his name and legend, dressed in his favorite colors of violet, turquoise and pearly white, not a strand of hair out of place beneath the telltale beret. His smile warmed the moment his gaze found Viktor, and seeing him standing there, in person, an enormous weight seemed to lift off Viktor’s chest, instantly making him feel far better than he had done the night before and up until that point.

“Good to see you.” Wallace spoke, spreading his arms to offer a hug, and Viktor gratefully melted right into it as if his body had suddenly been rid of bones. “You too, Chris.” He added over his shoulder.

“ _Et toi_.” Chris replied in Kalosian, fully aware Wallace was as fluent in it as Viktor. “Rumors have it you had a pleasant time at the Battle Resort, _monsieur_.”

Wallace chuckled, carefully running a hand over Viktor’s back while avoiding messing up his hair.

“Well, then the rumors are for once all truth and no lies, _cheri_ , I enjoyed myself both on and off the battle court. Are you saying we’re all over the interwebs again?”

“Of course you are.” Viktor told him, finally pulling himself from the long, comforting hug to gesture towards the PC in the corner where Chris had left the _Pokémon Journal_ -newsfeed open, a photo of Wallace and Steven soaking in the sun together well visible. “And Phichit might have mentioned something about it.”

Wallace grinned, shaking his head, “That boy knows more gossip than the paparazzi, I swear. Don’t misunderstand, I don’t mean it in a spiteful manner. If something was amiss, I’d rather get the information through him and prevent disaster before it happens and not read about it in _Pokémon Journal_ a day later. It’s good to have a source like him.” He patted Viktor’s shoulder, turning his attention from the media to the present. “Ready for showtime?”

Viktor flashed him a brilliant smile and managed to surprise himself by how fake it wasn’t.

“Do I look not ready?”

“Stunning is what you look, darling.” Wallace winked. “Yuuri’s in the front row, I gather.”

“With Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong and Louis.” Viktor confirmed, allowing his former mentor to adjust the midnight blue silk ribbon on his chest just right. “We’ve got to give it our all and more.”

“Always.” Wallace agreed, and really, how was it that Viktor had dreaded this man so much the night before, one of the sweetest people he had ever known in his life, possibly right up there with Yuuri himself? “Did I ever tell you, Vitya, that as your former mentor, I really can’t express in words how proud I am of you?”

“Once or twice, perhaps.” Viktor reminded him, even though he was quite certain he had heard it at least a hundred times.

“And as a competitor, did I ever tell you—“ Wallace smiled warmly and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, “—how thrilling it is to share a stage with you?”

Viktor had to do a double-take and search his brain, which unfortunately had momentarily crashed like an overloaded computer.

“Maybe?”

He was certain Wallace had said something similar before, but not that directly, not in the way he just had. Only with subtle hints, which he was a master at, seldom telling anyone anything straight out.

Wallace gave him a bewildered look, as if he had witnessed a terrible crime and forgot to tell a crucial detail in court.

“If I’m haven’t, I’m long overdue.” He reprimanded himself. “Because it is. It’s amazing to share a stage with you and Lisia, two coordinators I’ve trained myself and seen spring into full bloom over the years. Not only is it thrilling, it’s an honor.” He gave Viktor a pointed look. “Now, let’s go out there, and give the audience more than they could ever ask for.”

Now _that_ , Viktor could relate to and work with, though he was still feeling overwhelmed by the onslaught of raw honesty thrown right in his face. He grinned back.

“Let’s.”

 

Viktor was going fourth to last, performing before Lisia, Winona and Wallace (in that order), unsurprisingly placed in the so called hot group right amongst the other Top Coordinators taking part in the Lilycove Contest Spectacular. Watching the other performances in the Master Rank-category, Yuuri was certain that no non-Top Coordinator would even get a hint of a shot for the sought-after Contest Spectacular Master Ribbon this time around.

That was why so many, so to speak, regular Master Rank-coordinators opted not to partake in the Contests Spectaculars in Hoenn or in the Super Contests in Sinnoh. The competition was next to impossible to beat, especially if Master Trainers were thrown into the mix, and with only one ribbon up for grabs…

Many found it not worth it, but those who participated regardless were also the ones that generally fared better. Viktor and Lisia being prime examples, and Chris and Chaz probably well on their way.

Viktor had only ever managed to lay his hands on the Master Ribbons during Contest Spectaculars and Super Contests no Master Trainer had partaken in, falling short in the battle round even though his choreographies were so through the roof that he usually made it that far. Yuuri could probably count on one hand the times Viktor had failed to make it to the battle round.

There was the year he had entered the Master Rank and lost to Winona with one point in the Slateport Contest Spectacular, then there was the Lilycove Contest Spectacular four years back where Lisia had gotten to go up against her uncle because she had discovered Ali’s wings could turn into disco balls (it had looked, frankly, amazing), and…

…oh, that one Jubilife Super Contest where Elesa had participated because she had missed out on Nimbasa due to the Hoenn Battle Resort Master Challenge. Three times that Viktor hadn’t been in the final battle round during a contest he had participated in.

That alone should have spoken multitudes of just how good a choreographer he was. It would be more than a slight miracle if he didn’t make it this time around.

Still, when Viktor and Ninetales’ names were announce, Yuuri worried the inside of his bottom lip and hoisted Katya up a little, both to give her a better view and to hide his own undoubtedly nervous expression. Though Viktor probably wouldn’t be able to see him due to the blinding stage lights, the cameras were a whole other matter, and there was no way Yuuri was going to give anyone, let alone himself, the impression he didn’t have full confidence in his boyfriend.

He _did_. But he was also nervous, in a mostly thrilling manner.

Viktor and Ninetales entered the stage with flourish and practiced, easy calm, stepping through a gap in a curtain made of what could only be Aurora Veil, parting for them as smoothly as if it were made of the dreamiest silk. With an elegant bow and a pose that had the movement of Viktor’s arm shifting everyone’s attention fully to his Pokémon, he stepped to the side while Ninetales remained exactly where she was. Which was a little bit further back than most would have opted as a textbook definition of a “good starting point.”

Knowing the coordinator in charge, Yuuri knew very well Viktor had never followed any such textbooks, and he was also very, very certain there was a good reason for Ninetales starting from the point she had sat down at. Whatever that reason was.

He would probably find out soon enough.

The literal Aurora Veil that the pair had stepped through onto the stage fluttered with a flick of Ninetales’ tails, spreading around her while leaving her in the spotlight as it flickered around her. In Yuuri calculating mind, the score had already started to climb because Viktor (and Ninetales) had managed to naturally integrate their entrance with the actual routine.

“Extrasensory.” Viktor spoke quietly, so as not to shatter the anticipation. The psychic power blended easily with the Aurora Veil, intensifying the effect and already making Yuuri’s neck hairs stand on end. “Ice Shard.”

Crystals of ice appeared mid-air all around Ninetales in a spectacular play of light, making the Pokémon glimmer in every color. With a subtle, yet effective, movement of Viktor’s hand, and a similar motion made with Ninetales’ head, the small ice shards floated together to fuse into a diamond-shape. Yuuri found himself holding his breath.

Even Katya was still in his lap, unmoving.

“Laser Focus.”

Ninetales’ tails seemed to sharpen to knife-like shapes as she narrowed her almond-shaped, sapphire eyes, zooming in on the ice diamond that was dead in the middle of the stage, seemingly directing the psychic force of the still-lingering Extrasensory towards the crystal. The following command was made with an accented flick of Viktor’s wrist, along with:

“Quick Attack!”

Swiftly, Ninetales was on all fours, flicked her tail and charged head first towards the crystal clearly intent on smashing it to pieces-

“Double Team!”

Yuuri swore he could feel his jaw hit the floor, and beside him, Phichit slumped to lean forward, mouth agape in surprise.

The impending crash happened as if in reverse. The ice diamond was intact, and instead, it seemed as if Ninetales had been the one to split. The Double Team had been timed to perfection, cutting the Quick Attack short.

Brilliant. And something only Viktor would ever be able to pull off believingly, if one were to ask Yuuri.

“Zen Headbutt.”

This time, the crystal really did shatter, and with the same crash, Ninetales’ mirror images retracted back to locate the real one in a counter motion to the splitting shards in some kind of mind-bending kaleidoscope. The shards stopped in the air, floating in place.

And according to the clock, Viktor was about _halfway_ through the routine. Meaning he had plenty of time to build up to a second, undoubtedly spectacular climax.

“Howl.”

He wasn’t wasting any time, either. Ninetales arched her back elegantly, howling in a soprano, which echoed rather eerily between the crystals.

“Aurora Beam.”

The Aurora Veil seemed to float together to create a rainbow beam of sheer cold that hit the crystal closest to Ninetales and spread to the others, bathing her in a plethora of colorful, glimmering lights. She craned her neck, showing she was relishing in it.

“Mist, Calm Mind.”

For a moment, everything came to a standstill while the mist seemed to seep out of the crystals and wrap around the Aurora Beam while Ninetales slowed the movements of her tail and head to heighten the visual effect of Calm Mind, while also benefitting from the stat boosts.

Viktor slowly raised his hand, fully in control, palm open. Then, he closed it into a fist in the blink of an eye.

“Freeze-Dry.”

The mist froze, and by some manner of magic, Ninetales managed to use the Freeze-Dry to pull the crystal shards back together to their collective diamond form. But the diamond was now cracked, torn, filled with the rainbow mist of the northern lights that highlighted Ninetales in full perfection. The Pokémon stretched, raised a paw to tap the diamond. It let off a rather strange, tingling sound. Not unpleasant, but unexpected.

Viktor pulled his closed fist to his chest.

“Dream Eater!”

“I’m sorry _what?!_ ” Phichit gaped, leaning forward in his seat. He wasn’t the only one.

The aurora mist was sucked right out of the broken diamond, leaving looking lifeless and grey while Ninetales was the one to shine in glory. The rainbow dust made her tail shimmer in a multitude of colors, and the mist settling on her fur made her already gleaming body glimmer. Like the star she was, and very well knew she was.

How Viktor had figured to use Dream Eater of all things to achieve that effect…

…genius.

His score must have been through the roof as it was, and Ninetales had, coming to think of it, barely moved about the stage at all. The longest trip she had taken was from the starting point to the middle of the stage where the ice diamond had been, and she hadn’t exactly moved from her spot since the Zen Headbutt.

“Iron Tail!”

Ninetales’ magnificent tails turned from its usual icy blue to silvery steel, and still shrouded in the colors of the northern lights, she did a full-turn flick and finally shattered the ice diamond for good, diamond dust bursting in every direction in one, swift movement, wiping it from existence.

And wasn’t the symbolism oh so obvious and absolutely brilliant, Yuuri thought, not hiding a smile as he very well remembered what Viktor had told him that Lilia Baranovskaya always said.

 _Only real diamonds are forever_.

His former mentor must have been mighty proud, present or not. It was, for a Viktor-fan such as one Yuuri Katsuki, easy to spot that the routine itself was clearly inspired by Madam Lilia. She was _the_ pioneer in the contest scene when it came to giving performances that reminded everybody and their Rattata why she was a Top Coordinator and why she damn well deserved that title, without degrading anyone else, but instead hoisting her Pokémon up, up and up. Viktor hadn’t walked away from her teachings empty-handed. Far from it.

Speaking of the coordinator, he finally ordered Ninetales to do a Tail Whip, keeping the audience captivated even after Viktor had lowered his hand to signify the routine was done, and Yuuri joined in on the ear-shattering cheers and applauses that erupted in the Lilycove Contest Hall.

That Viktor had dared choreograph and perform a routine that was so obviously inspired by his long-term mentor was perhaps neither surprising nor overwhelming, but it was risky. It had been a spectacular performance, granted, but in making it spectacular he had pushed a lot of boundaries that could make or break his scores. Making Ninetales move minimally was only one of them, relying on her standstill-powers instead, and using the ice diamond throughout the routine fluctuating between apart and together was another.

It had been breathtaking to watch.

Hopefully the judges thought the same.

Viktor smiled blinding bright as he hugged Ninetales and waved to the audience while the speaker made her way onto the stage, not quite managing to make herself heard over the noise and decided to wait a little, applauding herself. Squinting, Viktor managed to find Yuuri and Katya in the front row, and Yuuri smiled back, not knowing how well Viktor could actually see him, and waved back. He was blown a kiss for the trouble.

It was a good thing only the stage and the judge’s table were lit up. At least for Yuuri’s already burning cheeks. Not that it stopped him from smiling more.

 

“29 points!” Lisia exclaimed right into his ear while apparently trying to keep herself from breaking Viktor in half with how hard she was hugging him, ecstatic and overwhelmed, “29 points in _Contest Spectacular!_ I hate to tell you this, Vitya, but I’m really not sure either you, Ninetales or that number is actually real!”

In all fairness, Viktor wasn’t quite sure about that himself. Two of the judges had, for some unfathomable reason, given him _ten points each_ , which in itself was next to completely unheard of in a Contest Spectacular. Well, unless you were either made of magic, or Wallace. Even the head judge, the highly acclaimed and excruciatingly critical Mr. Juan, who just so happened to be Wallace’s own mentor and predecessor at Sootopolis Gym, had given Viktor a whole nine points.

All in all, it felt unreal.

While it did bring him a step closer to the ribbon he so desperately wanted, there was still a Wallace-sized obstacle right between him and that desirable golden-and-rainbow-colored prize. Well, that, and two battling Pokémon.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but he would be damned if he gave up and didn’t give it his all until the very end.

Distractions arriving, Viktor was more than happy to receive a happily chanting Katya onto his shoulder and pull Yuuri in for a hug and a kiss when the Dragon Master finally managed to get himself within arm’s length from Viktor. He was smiling broadly, eyes sparkling.

“Beautiful.” Was the (slightly breathless) comment. Viktor didn’t manage to hold back a laugh and a cheeky grin.

“Me, or the performance?”

Yuuri blushed. The desired effect was achieved, but the Dragon Master wasn’t a master for nothing.

“Ninetales.” He managed to reply with an almost straight face that broke into an apologetic grin when Viktor pouted in feigned hurt. “Both. All three. The performance, Ninetales, you. Everything. She barely moved from her spot, and yet…” he gestured around to convey the overwhelming feeling, losing words.

“We took a bit of a risk, yeah.” Viktor admitted, placing an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to steer him towards the exit while Yuuri gave him a look that said “ _a little?!_ ”. “Either the Pokémon moves around and attracts attention through the movement, or it stands more or less still and needs to keep the audience’s attention through other means. We pulled the latter to somewhat of an extreme with this one, but if anyone can pull it off, it’s Ninetales.”

“She has that ability to draw attention through existence alone.” Yuuri acknowledged, nudging Viktor’s arm as they exited the building through the performers’ entrance. “Battle practice for tomorrow?”

Viktor took it as a major win that it was _Yuuri_ who suggested it, and that he didn’t have to ask. Hopefully, maybe, in the future, Yuuri wouldn’t have to ask either, but just pull him along to get it done.

He kissed Yuuri’s cheek, partially in appreciation, partially just to see the blush spread from the spot to his entire face. Adorable.

“Let’s grab something to eat first and then hit the court. It’s booked for me at five-thirty.”

 

**

 

No matter how well he knew him, and no matter how many times he had seen him on the other side of the court, Wallace would never not be intimidating to Viktor in that particular situation. At any other time, Wallace was both the uncle and the big brother Viktor had never had, but when it was time to go head to head in battle, he turned into something akin to Darkrai. Or Giratina.

Simply put: spine-chillingly terrifying.

Wallace was dressed impeccably, as always and ever without fail, not a strand of hair out of place, beret and cape just so. Pearly white and blinding. He smiled warmly at Viktor, and while it did make Viktor feel a little bit better, it didn’t magically make the situation less nerve-wracking.

Viktor’s worst nightmares materialized in the form of Milotic in a sparkling spiral of holographic water, and his heart lodged itself in his throat. He had no idea how he would actually fare against the power couple across from him, but he had done some thinking and with full determination and zero confidence in himself, he had decided who he was going to use for the battle. Yuuri had attempted to help him to the max the day before during the training session, and earlier the same day when Viktor had asked for last-minute advice.

It was worth a try. He was going to use a team member he had never made go up against Milotic before, and therefore hoped he could at least get a bit of an upper hand by serving a surprise.

He had used surprise to beat a Master Trainer once, but this time, he didn’t have any newly evolved team members to throw out. Hopefully they’d manage anyway.

“Froslass, the stage is yours!”

 

“Froslass, huh?” Phichit looked thoughtful, as if he was trying to figure out why on Arceus’ earth Viktor would opt to use Froslass instead of Lapras or Weavile, or even Ninetales, “Is he trying to catch Wallace off guard? He looked surprised for about half a second, if not less.”

“On the outside, at least.” Leo reminded him, pointing to his head. “His thoughts might be jumbled even though he’s keeping face. Still, it’s probably going to take more than a surprising choice of Pokémon to actually catch Wallace off guard, he’s already working through strategies.”

“You can tell if a trainer’s caught off guard or just surprised just by looking at them, even if they keep a stone face like this guy?” Phichit wondered, poking Yuuri’s shoulder.

Leo shrugged, “My Pokémon can, and I’ve learned. It’s an effective way to get the upper hand early. Although it kind of follows you off the battle field, too, and you find yourself reading people around you even when it’s not necessary.”

“No wonder Lady Caitlin’s so sleepy all the time.” Phichit grinned, shaking his head. “It must be exhausting, not being able to turn that off.”

“Froslass, Confide, Mist, Safeguard.”

“Oh, here we go.” Chris leaned forward in his seat as Froslass swiftly executed the commands in a way that showed it was practiced with a timer to make sure she would have time to get all her defenses up before Milotic registered the battle had begun. “Smooth. Mist and that Safeguard-shell look good together.”

Wallace was smiling on the other side of the field. Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure he liked that.

“Aqua Ring, darling.”

How annoying. Milotic surrounded herself with rings of crystal clear, sparkling water, circling around her at rapid speed. It would definitely make it difficult for Froslass to bring her HP down, as if it wasn’t already hard enough without the continuous health boost.

“Aurora Veil.” Viktor added to the arsenal of defensive moves he had made Froslass use to have her own back, and with an elegant twirl, she was surrounded by the colors of the northern lights that seeped into the Mist. Yuuri nodded slowly.

“It looks good.” He noted, watching Viktor’s presentation score easily passing Wallace’s on the board. “And should provide good defense, if he remembers to renew it. Wallace will be looking for the Mist, Aurora Veil and Safeguard to weaken before striking for real.”

“He’ll try tiring Viktor and Froslass out, yeah.” Phichit agreed, brows slightly furrowed. “Viktor should strike hard while he has the chance.”

“Ominous Wind, Froslass.”

“Good choice.” Yuuri didn’t hold back a small smile. “Hopefully she got the stat boosts she needed from that.”

“Let’s hope they’re enough to cancel the effect of those Aqua Rings.” Guang-Hong murmured into Pancham’s fur.

Yuuri silently agreed with him.

 

While Froslass was quick to spin around and send her unsettling attack towards the opposing water-type, Wallace was, unfortunately, more than prepared to go on defense.

“Coil, Milotic.” He more suggested than commanded, as if conducting a routine and not fighting a battle. Milotic swiftly did as told, curling up into a shape akin to a cinnamon bun, and the added defense surely had the Aqua Ring restore her HP fully directly after the Ominous Wind hit.

…not that Viktor had actually used the move to deal proper damage, but more in hope that it would boost Froslass’ stats. He had no idea of knowing if it had worked, but there was a good chance, and that would have to be enough.

“Double Team.” Viktor ordered, and Froslass’ mirror images spread out across the entire stage in the blink of an eye. If there was one advantage Froslass had over Milotic, it was speed. “Confuse Ray.”

“Safeguard.” Wallace countered easily, rendering the actual Confuse Ray useless, but at least it _looked_ stunning with all the balls of purple light floating towards Milotic like poisonous stars. Unfortunately, the way they bounced off the Safeguard-shield looked awfully pretty too, and Wallace was the one receiving the points for _that_.

“Powder Snow, Froslass.” Viktor did have a plan A to D and even a plan Z, but it was beginning to seem like even that wouldn’t be enough. Still, points rattled onto Viktor’s score as all the Froslasses blew pearly white snow in a circle around them, the real one subtly aiming at Milotic’s antennae. If nothing else, it served as a distraction.

“Water Pulse, honey.”

Viktor was thrilled to notice he was actually prepared for that one.

“Ice Beam!”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Phichit fist-pumped on the behalf of everyone as Froslass’ mirror images flickered and disappeared, leaving only the real one visible from where she was hovering above Milotic, “Go, Viktor, look at that!”

“He managed to freeze the Aqua Rings, too.” Yuuri acknowledged, even though he could barely remember how words worked from how hard his heart was pumping in his chest. The Aqua Rings and the Water Pulse shattered into diamond dust and earned Viktor an enormous boost of presentation points.

“Scald!” Wallace ordered, and Milotic shot out a ray of boiling hot water to counter the ice, but it appeared that Viktor was ready again.

“Shock Wave!”

“ _Now_ he caught him off guard!” Leo confirmed as Wallace’s eyes visibly widened when he realized there was no way and no time for Milotic to dodge the attack. The Safeguard was probably still in effect, unfortunately, which meant she wouldn’t get paralyzed, but an electric-type attack should deal some proper damage at least.

The water from the Scald conducted electricity rapidly, and Milotic took the hit dead on. Viktor did look slightly triumphant for a moment, probably bouncing around happily on the inside while realizing the battle wasn’t quite over yet. It was going to take more than a Shock Wave to take down a Pokémon with such a ridiculously high special defense stat as Milotic’s.

“Recover, Milotic.”

“Seriously?!” Phichit groaned.

“Froslass, Thunderbolt!”

“Protect!”

“She didn’t have time to use that Recover.” Chris leaned forward a little more while Katya was chanting “Glaceon!” on repeat in Yuuri’s lap, cheering Viktor and Froslass on. “ _Trés bien, mon chou, trés bien_ , so cunning. I love it.”

“She did have time to repel the Thunderbolt with Protect, though.” Yuuri worried slightly, counting in his head. “The Mist, Safeguard and Aurora Veil are running out.”

As if Wallace had heard him, though he probably had only been thinking the same thing, he reached a familiar command:

“Disarming Voice.”

Phichit inhaled sharply.

“Oh, Tapu.”

That was more nicely put than the profanities flying around in Yuuri’s head would have been, had he chosen to express himself aloud. Instead, he pressed his lips together and crossed his fingers.

_You can do it, come on…_

 

“It’s you and I, Froslass!” Viktor assured his Pokémon to milden the effect of the inescapable attack that he knew very well was a sign that Wallace was about to start wrapping up the battle in his favor, and there was no way Viktor and Froslass were having that, “Blizzard!”

Froslass was quick to shrug off the inner turmoil Disarming Voice had stirred and twirled around, spreading her arms and giving off a high soprano note as she summoned an indoor snowstorm, mercilessly pelting Milotic with the force of a hurricane. Viktor hoped it would be enough for his next move to work.

“Recover, Milotic!”

No way.

“Destiny Bond!”

“Dodge!”

…Viktor had never, ever gotten Wallace to order Milotic to dodge during a battle before. In his book, that was a good sign, and a small victory in itself.

“Froslass, another go!”

“Milotic, Dragon Pulse!” Wallace was quicker this time, and the Destiny Bond was repelled by the attack, much to Viktor’s dismay. Not that he could give up there and then.

“Shock Wave!”

“Icy Wind!”

Froslass’ electric charge caught on the piercing wind that split the remaining Blizzard in two and melted the hail-like snow, raining to the floor in the colors of the rainbow in the glaring stage lights. It was just about then Viktor realized there was only one thing to do.

Attack, and hope for the best.

“Thunderbolt!”

“Hydro Pump!”

_Fuck._

 

“Ouch!” Chris winced as Froslass hit the wall behind Viktor while Milotic merely cringed in pain as she was struck by the Thunderbolt, “There’s no way Froslass isn’t knocked out by that. It hurts just _looking_ at it.”

“Milotic didn’t go unscathed, though.” Guang-Hong murmured, looking over Pancham to see Viktor catch Froslass as she floated downwards from where she had definitely been knocked out. “Another Shock Wave or Thunderbolt dead on and she would have given way, even with that special defense stat of hers.”

“And it was so close, look!” Phichit pointed to the scoreboard, where Wallace literally scraped by Viktor with mere points due to having won the battle, “Viktor almost won with only presentation scores – how cool would that have been?”

“Froslass is unable to battle.” The head judge announced. “Wallace and Milotic win!”

Yuuri still applauded the both of them. Viktor had done better against Wallace than he ever had before, and while the loss undoubtedly stung, especially after having come so close to tasting victory, he had definitely outdone himself.

And Froslass.

 

It stung. It did.

But Froslass was hurt and needed to rest and heal, and there was no denying that she had fought like a champion. While Viktor could never help being disappointed in himself, he would never, ever be disappointed in his Pokémon.

“You did amazing, Froslass.” He told her unconscious form before allowing her back into her PokéBall.

Suddenly, there was an arm around his shoulders, and a Wallace smiling so brightly that Viktor was ready to ask for a pair of shades to withstand the sheer brilliance of it. Why wasn’t Wallace taking his bows?

“That,” said the Water Master as Milotic curled herself around the both of them, looking over Wallace shoulder at Viktor, “was the best battling I’ve ever seen from Froslass, and that was the best I’ve ever been privileged to witness from you from the opposite side of the court.” He winked. “If you don’t believe me, ask you boyfriend. Sure, I might be walking away with a ribbon now,” he gave Viktor a pointed look, “but you won’t let me do it again, will you? In case you didn’t notice, your appeal-score was higher, I literally only won because of that one Hydro Pump.” He smiled warmly, giving Viktor’s shoulders a squeeze.

“Come on,” he continued, tilting his head slightly towards the audience, “there were two of us in this battle, and it’s obvious who the judges and the audience thought looked better. It wouldn’t have been the same had I gone up against someone else.”

…well, maybe it stung a bit less after that, Viktor had to admit. He thanked the audience together with his former mentor, who humbly accepted the Contest Spectacular Master Ribbon and gifted Viktor an extra bouquet of flowers (“for Froslass to play with, or for Pancham to eat if she’s not interested”). Finally, he also got the time to locate Yuuri and the others in the front row of the audience, and to Viktor’s enormous surprise, he was blown a kiss. Shyly, but somehow, Yuuri had collected his nerves enough to do it.

After that, it all stung significantly less. Viktor’s smile was also significantly more genuine.

Still… damn it.

 

**

 

“Sandslash, Icicle Spear!”

“Flygon, Steel Wing, Heat Wave!”

“Dodge, Icicle Crash!”

“Earth Power!”

“Is Yuuri…?” Guang-Hung wondered uncertainly, watching the rapid-fire attacks thrown back and forth between Sandslash and Flygon.

“…about to win, yeah.” Leo confirmed as Sandslash used Icy Wind, only for the cold breeze to crash into a Sandstorm that looked more like a wall of gravel than sand. “He’s effectively obscuring their vision, getting ready to deal a final blow.”

“Bliz-!”

“Sand Tomb!”

“ _Dodge, Sandslash!_ ”

Too late.

Sandslash was buried beneath the Sandstorm-gravel wall that came crashing down on top of him, and while Phichit wasn’t ready to give up, Yuuri was clearly ready to end the sparring session that had at some point turned into an actual battle.

“Metal Burst!” Phichit tried, getting obviously desperate in his attempt to get Sandslash up from the Sand Tomb.

“We’re done.” Yuuri announced, and Phichit actually face-palmed right there and then. “Earthquake.”

The ground tremored beneath Viktor’s feet but didn’t crack beneath himself, Leo and Guang-Hong. It did however crack loud and wide in the middle of the court where Sandslash was still trying to free himself from the Sand Tomb. The force of the quake sent the Alolan Pokémon flying into the air before he crashed down close to his trainer’s feet, knocked out cold.

“I’m taking this as a win.” Phichit proclaimed, having recalled Sandslash and left the court together with Yuuri so the personnel could get it all back in order. “Sandslash has never stood on two legs for this long against Flygon. At some point we must have improved at something.”

“Defenses.” Yuuri claimed, feeding The Desert Spirit some dried berries that he preferred to munch on after a battle. “And speed.”

“That’s what we were aiming for.” Phichit held up Sandslash’s PokéBall pointedly before placing it back in his belt. “I’m going to get my Sandslash and Pikachu all healed up, be right back.”

Pikachu hadn’t ever really battled before, but it had felt safe to let her and Katya spar a little, so she got a chance to get started. Though she lacked experience, she had fared decently against Viktor’s admittedly more seasoned Pokémon.

And Viktor and Katya had gone easy on her, of course.

Besides, it had been fun just to spar after the battle the day before. Yuuri probably recognized that, as did undoubtedly Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong, having had their fair share of battles and losses. Knowing well how sour it tasted on the tongue of someone who really liked winning.

Someone like Viktor, and all of them.

Leo and Guang-Hong got a go-ahead from the court keepers that the area was all okay and ready for use. Yuuri sat down next to Viktor on the bench, Flygon curling up beside him in an enormous pile of green. Viktor reached for his hand and Yuuri easily accepted, turning to give him a small smile and a knowing look.

“Feeling better?”

Viktor let out a laugh.

“I think so. Wallace was very sweet about it all, and in a way, I’m happy I lost to _him_ and no one else, but…” he shook his head, smile turning sheepish and slightly apologetic, “…it still sucks. And now, I have to grab my second ribbon someplace else, which means I need to do at least four more contests to get to the Grand Festivals. I might have hoped, just a little, that I could have skipped the Slateport Contest Spectacular if I’d been able to ace this one, but I’m not getting out of it now.”

“And neither Wallace nor Winona are going to be there.” Yuuri nodded slowly in understanding, recognizing Viktor’s frustration over the fact that he only seemed capable of winning Contest Spectacular- and Super Contest-ribbons when no Master Trainers were participating. “Because they’ll be busy with the Gym Battle Tournament in Unova.” Then, he grinned. “But the Sinnoh Battle Zone Master Challenge will be over and done with when the Slateport Contest Spectacular rolls around.”

Realizing what Yuuri was telling him, Viktor’s face lit up as if someone had suddenly opened the curtains to let in the morning sun.

“In that case, I might be able to stand it.” He thought. “Probably. And Slateport is nice.” He added with a wink. It had the desired effect of making Yuuri blush, though he was still smiling.

“It is.” He agreed almost without squeaking.

The Pokémon League Tournament felt ages away, and yet, it had barely been a month (and a half) ago that Viktor had told Yuuri he liked him as more than a friend in a hotel room in that very city. And taken him on a date. And kissed him.

And sort of forgotten the media existed and held hands openly anyway.

“Bronzor, Iron Defense!”

“Pancham, Karate Chop!”

“Dodge, Bronzor, Psychic!”

“Protect,” Guang-Hong ordered, and Pancham had just enough time to curl into a ball and surround himself with a protective shield before the force of the Psychic threw him back, landing on his feet when he hit the ground, “Brick Break!”

“Psyshock!”

Viktor startled as Yuuri suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide and jaw dropping open. Viktor gave him a bewildered look, not noticing anything out of the ordinary when Pancham’s physical attack slashed with the force of Bronzor’s Psyshock and they were briefly blinded by light.

“What is it?” he asked.

Yuuri gestured towards the battling Pokémon without taking his eyes off them.

“See that?” he said, watching Bronzor doing some kind of back-and-forth jumping mid-air while Pancham was shifting his weight from paw to paw as if he was unable to stand still, “See how restless they are, even in the middle of a sparring session?”

A lightbulb lit up somewhere in the back of Viktor’s head. His own jaw joined Yuuri’s on the ground.

“…you mean… they’re…?”

“Pancham, Storm Throw!”

“Bronzor, Psywave!”

The attacks clashed, just like the Brick Break and the Psyshock, but this time, Pancham gave up a high-pitched cry and Bronzor a screeching, metallic noise.

“Holy Tapu!” exclaimed Phichit, who had just re-entered the court through the gate next to Viktor, Yuuri and Flygon, “You can’t be serious. _Double_ evolution?!”

“Time out!” Leo called hurriedly, already at Bronzor’s side as the pulsating light around the screeching Pokémon intensified, “You’re okay, buddy, come on.”

Guang-Hong hugged Pancham tightly, “How big are you going to get when you’ve been putting this off for so long? Let’s find out, all right?”

For the second time in his life, Viktor got to experience natural evolution first-hand, and concluded that the two of them didn’t resemble each other at all. Bronzor was spinning around rapidly on its spot like a wheel while a shimmering, metallic light covered its body before it started morphing rather slowly, though not as slowly as Mari’s Goomy had. Its body took on a bell-like shape and a pair of arms sprouted from the top of it while the Pokémon grew to about three times its original size, having been rather small for a Bronzor at only around 30 cm in diameter (usually, they were about half a meter). The Bronzong it was evolving into looked like it was closing in on a meter and a half. That was taller than both Froslass and Ninetales.

Pancham, on the other hand, evolved so quickly Viktor barely had time to blink before it suddenly was over. While Leo’s Pokémon was still morphing, Pancham became drenched in light and grew to at least four times its original size faster than Weavile performed a Quick Attack, emerging as a surely-more-than-two-meters tall Pangoro that looked, frankly, terrifying. Fists and jaws clenched tight, he growled and then gave up a roar that had the hairs on Viktor’s neck standing on end, and Flygon briefly raising his head to have a look what was going on before going back to his afternoon nap.

It was going to take more than an angry dark-type to stir Dragon Master Katsuki’s dragons.

“Easy.” Guang-Hong spoke calmly, and Viktor was once again struck with amazement by how much the short and rather scrawny boy did _not_ look like he trained dark-types when he, in fact, did it with considerable amounts of awesome. Pangoro seemed to recognize the voice of his trainer and looked down at the tiny figure (in comparison to himself), who was smiling proudly up at him. “Feeling good, buddy?”

Pangoro roared again. Guang-Hong didn’t even flinch, but instead gestured towards some training logs in the corner of the court.

“Let’s go crush some of those.” He said as if talking about the weather. The newly-evolved Pokémon seemed to like the idea very much and followed his trainer over to the training logs that were, thankfully, made for wrecking.

Only then did Bronzing finally complete its evolution with I joyous, bell-like sound. Its body was now hollow, and the arms it had sprouted formed a yoke on top of it. Leo was praising his teammate freely, and as the Pokémon seemed to be very happy with its new appearance, it begged the question:

“What took you so long, pal?” Leo grinned, reaching around the happily dinging Pokémon to hug it as best he could, though the body had too large a diameter for him to fully succeed, “Feeling pumped, huh? Let’s see what we can do with that Extrasensory with your stats boosted…”

Bronzong looked just about ready to learn Hyper Beam if Leo had told it to. Instead, though, it directed its psychic powers towards a training dummy on a pole on the other side of the field from Pangoro and Guang-Hong.

“Spread it out more, then focus heavily…” Leo instructed, spreading his arms and then making a narrowing motion forward to show what he meant.

“Let’s leave Karate Chop for now.” Guang-Hong firmly told Pangoro when he snapped his second log in two, much like he was instructing him to brush his teeth every morning. “Try Hammer Arm instead.”

“Concentrate.” Bronzong narrowed its eyes, the air vibrating with the psychic waves.

“Bend back more…” Guang-Hong made the motion himself as he spoke, Pangoro following, “…you’re using your entire arm, which means you have to use your entire body to maximize the damage.”

“Here we go, yeah? Extrasensory.”

“Hammer Arm.”

The dummy Bronzong had been concentrating on seemed to seize up, because even while having no brain to receive the actual psychic signals it still took the physical damage, and when Bronzong let go, it slumped, limp. Pangoro, however, let out a loud roar and crushed his fist onto the log, which was smashed to splinters in the blink of an eye.

Phichit gave up a low whistle.

“I think I know a couple of trainers that are going at least to the Elite Trainer-round in Sinnoh.”

“Definitely.” Yuuri agreed. “And when Pupitar evolves, the champions will be in trouble. Guang-Hong knows what he’s doing.”

“That Pangoro is terrifying.” Viktor shuddered as another log was given the Hammer Arm-treatment. “Not that I would mind skipping out on Bronzong’s psychic powers either. Even the dummy seems to be suffering from the mental effects and not just the physical ones.”

“Oi, Leo, Guang-Hong!” Phichit hollered as soon as the noise of a third log taking its toll faded enough for him to be heard, “You up for some double sparring?”

Yuuri nudged Viktor with a smile.

“Join Phichit.”

Viktor blinked, “Spar with him against them?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri’s smile brightened, and it was without question super-effective on his Smitten Boyfriend. “I’ll join if you like, otherwise I’ll be more than happy to watch. Your call.”

As if he actually had a choice. Yuuri, that was. Viktor grinned, standing up and pulling the Dragon Master with him.

“Teach me, Master Katsuki.”

Yuuri’s vague protests of “stop calling me that” were drenched by a fourth log meeting its doom. The court-keepers would have dome firewood to hand out later.

They ended up with Scizor and Weavile against the two newly-evolved Pokémon. To Viktor’s surprise, he managed to keep up quite well with the more seasoned battlers (or at least with Leo and Guang-Hong, as Phichit had a longer experience of Yuuri-advice in his luggage and had had more time to polish his skills accordingly). Still, the battling was an immense boost of confidence that he really needed there and then.

Yuuri was grinning beside him, offering advice or giving suggestions once in a while whenever he spotted an opportunity, but mostly, he said nothing and let Viktor make the decisions all by himself.

“Wallace was right, you know.” He murmured when Viktor had ordered Weavile to perform an Aerial Ace on Bronzong by jumping down from atop Scizor, who had brought Weavile up into the air. “You won’t let him win next time.”

Somehow, _somehow_ … Viktor could, and would, believe him.

Wallace wouldn’t be present at the next round, the Hearthome Super Contest in Sinnoh, and he wouldn’t be at the Slateport Contest Spectacular… but he _would_ be entering the Jubilife Super Contest later. Perhaps, until then, Viktor would have managed to figure out how to overcome the possibly biggest obstacle of his career.

His own mentor. Former, perhaps, but mentor nevertheless.

Just like Yuuri had beaten Lance in that epic showdown at the Pokémon League Tournament a little more than a year ago. The battle that had finally granted him the title of Dragon Master, and Pokémon League Champion on top of that.

Maybe, just maybe… Viktor’s turn had come to do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...how long has it been again?
> 
> Damn it felt good writing after all this time, though. The short version of what's been going on is that I had to move away from home to get closer to my new workplace, but neither me nor my boyfriend wanted to _really_ move away, because we like it where we live, so I'm spending a lot of time on trains. Go home Friday, return early Monday morning, and since it's impossible to pay rent in the capital with my salary, I have to sit on trains to get to and from work to my second apartment as well. This, apparently, makes me very tired, and it's taken time to adjust. Still adjusting, to be honest.
> 
> There has also been a lot of things to take care of because of this arrangement, and listing them all makes a novel, I believe, so I won't. I had to take a break from everything (including writing and dancing) to catch up at a speed my chronically tired self would allow. But, hey, I do like my new job and work place, so there's that :)
> 
> And on another good note, I found a publisher that showed interest in my original work, so now I really have to get the current draft done if I want to keep their interest. That takes time too, but at least I get to write something.
> 
> Hence, fanfiction has been on the shelf for a while, but I'm always adamant on finishing something I've started, so I'm not abandoning neither this feel-good YOI/Pokémon crossover that I love writing on days I otherwise feel down, nor the YOI/HP-story that's so, so close to the ending it's ridiculous I'm not finished with it yet.
> 
> I don't dare guess when the following chapter will be up, but I'll hope November. For myself and for you. Thank you for being patient with me <3 My inbox is apparently overflowing, and I have no idea when or how or if I'm going to get to reply to each and every one, but know that I read them always (they do drop in my e-mail ^.^) and that I appreciate and treasure them very much. A simple comment is more than enough to make me smile, even when I'm having an off day.
> 
> You guys are awesome. I swear you don't even know how awesome you are, so go to the closest mirror and tell that to yourself right now.
> 
> And also, Let's Go Evee! has now been pre-ordered, along with that PokéBall because I'm an actual child (and proud of it) and I really want a PokéBall I can catch Pokémon with. I'm mostly looking forward to dive into the Pokémon world again, be it on the 3DS or, in this case, on the Switch.
> 
> And in case you want to check out the character bios I spoke of in the notes at the beginning but don't want to scroll back up, they can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319153/chapters/38173712).

**Author's Note:**

> A roundup of Yuuri and Viktor's teams can now be found as chapter 28 in Competing for Your Attention, with a little more detailed information than in chapter 9... which was the last chapter I had a team roundup in at all... oops?


End file.
